Aventura en el Titanic
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos jóvenes de clases sociales diferentes encuentran el amor a bordo de un crucero. ¿Pero podrán mantenerse juntos y sobrevivir a un viaje que no estaba destinado a ser?.
1. Chapter 1

Géneros: Aventura, Amistad y Romance

Falta muy poco para el mediodía del 10 de Abril de 1912. En el puerto de la ciudad inglesa de Southampton, se encuentra un crucero verdaderamente enorme y lujoso que en menos de quince minutos zarpará a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Mucho más de mil quinientas personas se despiden de sus familiares y amigos. Viajan por trabajo, para ver a sus familias y sus otros amigos en Estados Unidos, entre otras razones. Una buena parte de los pasajeros son gente de primera clase, mientras que las otras partes son de segunda clase y otros de tercera clase.

******: ¡Pasajeros de primera clase pasen por aquí por favor!. ¡Los pasajeros de primera clase vengan por aquí!.

******: ¡Pasen por aquí para la inspección de salubridad!.

Llegan tres limusinas elegantes al muelle. Las tres se detienen y nueve personas se bajan una por una.

*****: No veo por qué tanta emoción. No parece más grande que el Mauritania.

******: Pueden parecerte indiferentes muchas cosas, Amy, pero no el Titanic. Tiene más tamaño que el Mauritania y es más lujoso.

Ahora, el sujeto le habla a una mujer mayor que él.

******: Ella es muy difícil de impresionar, señorita Vainilla.

La señorita Vainilla le asiente con la cabeza, dándole su completa aprobación a lo que dijo.

Vainilla: ¿Éste es el barco que la gente dice que no puede hundirse, Shadow?.

Shadow: Así es. La gente dice eso, pero sólo lo dicen por su tamaño, porque nadie ha hecho nada que haya comprobado que de verdad sea inhundible. La gente no debería decir que es inhundible si eso no se ha comprobado. Hasta donde sé, el tamaño del barco es lo único que le hace creer a la gente que es inhundible.

Vainilla: Nunca podré entender por qué la gente es tan presumida.

******: Tal vez a Amy no le parezca impresionante, pero a mí sí me parece que es muy impresionante, sobretodo el tamaño. No recuerdo haber visto un barco tan enorme. Y lo bueno es que su tamaño forma parte de lo que está totalmente comprobado, en lugar de ser otra presunción sin comprobar. Pero admito que aunque sea más grande que el Mauritania, el tamaño de ambos barcos es igualmente indistinguible, así que tampoco puedo ver que verdaderamente sea más grande.

Shadow: Es uno de los barcos más grandes que se han construido en el mundo, Knuckles. No muchas personas saben cuánto tiempo tomó construirlo ni cuánto dinero se gastó en su construcción.

Knuckles: Si dices eso, ¿es porque está comprobado cuánto tiempo tomó construirlo?.

Shadow: Así es.

Knuckles: ¿Cuándo se comenzó y terminó la construcción?.

Shadow: La construcción se inició el 31 de Marzo de 1909 y terminó el 31 de Mayo del año pasado. Fue un total de dos años con dos meses exactos.

*****: Silver, ¿nuestras cosas están preparadas para que las suban?.

Silver: Sí, Blaze, todo está preparado.

Blaze: Excelente.

Llegan tripulantes del barco.

Tripulante: Bienvenidos al Titanic. Venimos a ayudar con su equipaje.

Silver: Excelente. Vengan conmigo.

Silver lleva a los tripulantes adonde está todo el equipaje y les indica dónde deben llevar las cosas, así que todos los tripulantes se apresuran a subir todo.

Silver: Subamos, démonos prisa.

Los nueve se van a una entrada y entran al barco. A la vez en el muelle, dos jóvenes están dentro de un bar jugando un juego de cartas con otros dos hombres.

******: ¿Por qué apostaste los boletos, idiota?.

******: ¿Y qué más esperabas que apostara, tonto?.

Otros dos jugadores se hablan en voz más baja.

****: Sonic, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Apostaste todo lo que tenemos.

Sonic mira cara a cara a su amigo.

Sonic: Si no tienes nada que ganar, no tienes nada que perder, Tails.

Dos boletos de tercera clase están en juego.

Sonic: Muy bien, es el momento de la verdad. La vida de alguien va a cambiar. ¿Tails?.

Tails lo mira sin decir nada.

Sonic: ¿Niente?.

Tails: Niente.

Sonic les habla a los otros jugadores.

Sonic: ¿Nathan?.

Nathan muestra sus cartas.

Sonic: ¿Nada?. ¿Joshua?.

Joshua muestra sus cartas. Sonic mira sus propias cartas y ve lo que pasó.

Sonic: Dos pares. Lo siento, Tails.

Tails piensa que Sonic le está diciendo que perdieron.

Tails: ¿"Lo siento"?. ¿Cómo que lo sientes?. ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Sonic: Lo siento, porque no volveremos a ver este país en un largo tiempo.

Sonic le sonríe.

Sonic: ¡Porque nos vamos a Estados Unidos!.

Una enorme sonrisa acompañada de una enorme alegría se apoderan de Tails porque se da cuenta de que Sonic le dice que ganaron y ambos se ponen a gritar de alegría. Justo cuando Sonic comienza a juntar todo el dinero que ganaron junto con los boletos, Nathan lo agarra y levanta el puño.

Nathan: Escarabajo de pacotilla.

Sonic cierra los ojos del susto y Tails también se gana un susto al pensar ambos que Nathan va a golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso, lo suelta y le da el puñetazo a Joshua tirándolo al suelo. Sonic y Tails pierden el susto y sueltan unas pocas carcajadas al ver a quién golpeó.

Tails: ¡Vamos, bebé, nos vamos!.

Sonic le da un beso a los boletos.

Sonic: ¡Me voy a mi nueva casa!.

Sonic y Tails se abrazan bastante felices, mientras Nathan sigue enojado con Joshua.

Nathan: ¡Eres un completo estúpido, perdiste mis boletos!.

Tails: ¡Ahora mismo me voy a América a hacerme millonario!.

Un hombre les habla señalando un reloj con forma de timón de barco.

******: Mejor apúrate, amigo. El Titanic se va para allá en cinco minutos.

Sonic y Tails no pueden creer que casi no les queda tiempo.

Sonic: Dios. Toma todo y vámonos.

Tails: Ya voy, ya voy.

Meten todo su dinero a su saco, Sonic toma los boletos y salen corriendo del bar para encontrar alguna puerta que todavía esté abierta.

Sonic: ¡Ahora viajaremos con estilo!. ¡Somos un par de influyentes!. ¡Prácticamente de la realeza, ragazzo mío!.

Tails: ¡¿Lo ves?!. ¡Veo mi destino!. ¡Viajo a Estados Unidos para ser millonario!.

Sonic: ¡Bastardo!.

Tails no se enoja porque sabe inconfundiblemente que Sonic le llamó "bastardo" con buenas intenciones.

Tails: ¡Apúrate, yo creí que eras rápido!.

Sonic: ¡Voy rápido, pero llevo los boletos!.

Logran llegar justo a tiempo hasta un último puente que están comenzando a quitar para cerrar la última puerta. Los dos suben corriendo antes de que terminen de quitar el puente.

Sonic: ¡Esperen, esperen!. ¡Pasajeros, pasajeros!.

Sonic les muestra los boletos a los dos tripulantes.

Tripulante: ¿Pasaron por la inspección de salubridad?.

Sonic: Por supuesto. Además, no tenemos piojos, somos viajeros buscando trabajo. Ambos.

Tripulante: Bien, suban a bordo.

El tripulante le recibe los boletos, Sonic y Tails entran al barco y el tripulante cierra la puerta al mismo tiempo que quitan el puente.

Sonic: ¡Somos los más afortunados del mundo!.

El Titanic toca la bocina y enciende todos los motores. Toda la gente se sigue despidiendo y el barco finalmente se va a Estados Unidos. Unos momentos después, Sonic y Tails bajan a los pasillos laberínticos de tercera clase buscando su habitación. Dan vuelta por otro pasillo y ahí la encuentran y entran.

Sonic: Tails, ¿cuál cama quieres?.

Tails: La de arriba.

Sonic: Está bien.

Dejan su saco al lado de la cama de abajo, Tails se sube a su cama y se sienta en el borde a mirar a Sonic.

Tails: ¿Sabes una cosa, Sonic?.

Sonic mira a Tails.

Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?.

Tails: Me pregunto porqué hay tanta gente que cree que este barco no puede hundirse. Que yo sepa, nunca se comprobó que el barco sea tan resistente como para hacer que la gente pensara que no se puede hundir.

Sonic: Yo también he escuchado a la gente decir eso sobre el barco y también me pregunto lo mismo que tú. Nunca nadie le dijo a nadie que este barco tenga una resistencia que impida que se hunda. Desde que empecé a escuchar a la gente afirmar que este barco no puede hundirse, he tenido la duda sobre porqué lo dicen y qué los convenció de que eso es cierto.

Tails: Igual yo. Desde que comencé a escuchar eso de la gente, he tenido esa duda y nunca he podido encontrar una respuesta de por qué la gente está tan convencida de eso, si nada ni nadie lo comprobó jamás. Nunca me he podido deshacer de esa duda, ¿y tú?.

Sonic: Yo tampoco. He tenido la misma duda que tú desde que escucho a la gente decir eso. Yo no me confiaría demasiado como para ponerme a decir eso ni nada apresurado sobre el Titanic. Yo solamente diría que no se puede hundir si se hubiera comprobado públicamente, pero la gente lo repite una y otra vez sin que se hubiese comprobado, por lo tanto, la gente lo presume sin certeza.

Tails: Comparto lo que dices. Yo tampoco hubiera dicho que el Titanic no se puede hundir sin saber que se hubiera comprobado públicamente. La gente se apura demasiado con lo que dice y no se dan cuenta de que ni siquiera ellos pueden comprobar que este barco no se puede hundir. Sólo pueden decir que no se puede hundir, pero no tienen cómo comprobar que sea verdaderamente cierto, y como bien dices tú, al no haber sido comprobado que el barco no pueda hundirse, la gente lo presume sin certeza. Detesto cuando la gente se pone a presumir. Siempre odié la presunción, así que yo nunca podría ponerme a presumir sobre nada ni nadie.

Sonic: Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Yo también he odiado la presunción durante toda mi vida, así que tampoco podría atreverme a hacerlo.

Tails: Prefiero morir asesinado por el destino antes que ponerme a presumir.

Sonic: Igual yo. La gente se pone a presumir sobre que el barco es inhundible, pero no se ponen a pensar en que esa creencia suya puede terminar errada alguna vez.

Tails: Tienes toda la razón. Algún día, este barco podría hundirse y esas personas verían que su creencia siempre fue errada y quizá finalmente aprendan que no deben presumir sobre nada si no hay evidencias que comprueben como cierto lo que creen.

Sonic deja de sonreír al ocurrírsele algo para preguntarle a Tails.

Tails: ¿Sucede algo?.

Sonic: Quizá esta pregunta no te guste, así que te pido perdón por preguntártela, ¿pero alguna vez pensaste que yo podría irme a Estados Unidos u otro lugar sin ti y dejar olvidado nuestro pasado juntos?.

Tails le sigue sonriendo sin sentir que esa pregunta le disguste.

Tails: No, Sonic. Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar eso. ¿Quién siempre ha estado ahí para mí?. No te olvides de lo que hemos pasado juntos. Prometimos ser mejores amigos para siempre y me juraste con el corazón que nunca dejarías esa promesa. Yo te juré que tampoco dejaría esa promesa. Nos prometimos que aunque encontrásemos más amigos, siempre seguiríamos viviendo juntos donde fuera y siempre seguiríamos siendo amigos. Tú me lo prometiste y yo siempre confié en que me decías la verdad. Cuando también te lo prometí, tú también confiaste en que te decía la verdad. Nunca creímos que nos estuviéramos mintiendo, porque la deshonestidad entre nosotros nunca estuvo en nuestra naturaleza y porque ambos odiaríamos mentirnos entre nosotros porque no nos gustan las mentiras entre amigos. Tú eres mi amigo del alma, verdaderamente mi amigo, que en todo camino y jornada está siempre conmigo. Aquel que me da su amistad, su respeto y cariño. Nos queremos, nos respetamos, nos valoramos, nos aceptamos, todo ha sido siempre así. Yo no tengo motivos para hacer lo contrario a lo bueno que he hecho para ti y nunca buscaría ningún motivo, porque además, sé que para mí, esos motivos no existen y nunca existirán.

Sonic le vuelve a sonreír, porque ahora está más feliz que nunca de hablar con él.

Sonic: ¿No te disgustó esa pregunta?.

Tails: No.

Sonic: Lo que me dijiste me hace ver que cuando decidimos ir a Estados Unidos, tú nunca pensaste que yo querría irme sin ti, ¿es cierto?.

Tails: Así es.

Sonic: Comparto todas las cosas buenas que siempre dices.

Tails: Oye, si por alguna razón el barco se hundiera, ¿tú querrías salvarte sabiendo que yo no podría salvarme contigo?.

Sonic: No, Tails, si tú no pudieras salvarte, yo tampoco querría hacerlo. Yo nunca te podría abandonar. Y si te abandonara, terminaría como un mal amigo y además, si me salvara y dejara que tú te mueras aquí, la culpa nunca me dejaría vivir tranquilo. Yo nunca podría soportar saber que me salvé y que tú te moriste. Jamás podría dejarte morir. Si el barco se hundiera, yo prefiero salvarme contigo. Y si tú no pudieras salvarte en un hundimiento, entonces yo prefiero morir contigo. Si el barco se hundiera y yo me salvara sin ti, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

Sonic lo hizo sonreír y emocionarse un poco.

Tails: Que gran amigo eres, Sonic. Gracias.

Sonic: De nada.

Tails se baja de la cama de un salto y abraza a Sonic y Sonic le corresponde el abrazo.

Tails: ¿Te digo algo?.

Se separan.

Sonic: Sí.

Tails: Comparto todo lo que me dijiste. Si el barco se estuviera hundiendo y yo pudiera salvarme, pero tú no pudieras, entonces yo prefiero quedarme y morir contigo que salvarme y dejarte morir solo. Yo no sería capaz de abandonarte en el barco si se hunde. Prefiero morirme contigo que salvarme sin ti. Y si algún tripulante quisiera intentar obligarme a subir a un bote para salvarme pero a ti no te dejaran, entonces yo no subiría a ningún bote. Yo no me iría de este barco sin ti. Y si lo hiciera, prefiero irme eternamente al infierno que ser llevado al cielo. Yo tampoco podría soportar la culpa de saber que me salvé sin ti.

Sonic: Yo también comparto lo que dices. Yo también preferiría irme eternamente al infierno que ser llevado al cielo si el barco se estuviera hundiendo y yo me salvara sin ti. Yo nunca podría vivir en paz si me salvara pero tú murieras. La conciencia nunca me dejaría vivir sin sufrimiento.

Tails: ¿Alguna vez te atreverías a serme desleal?.

Sonic: No. La deslealtad está completamente muerta en mí. Siempre he mantenido completamente fuerte y viva mi lealtad hacia ti y siempre la seguiré manteniendo así. Yo nunca te sería desleal ni por un instante. Siempre mantendré a la deslealtad completamente muerta. Y si alguna vez te fuera desleal, que me parta un rayo.

Tails lo abraza de nuevo.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo te sería desleal?.

Tails: No.

Sonic lo abraza también.

Tails: Nunca había conocido un amigo que me fuera tan leal como lo eres tú. No sabía que eras tan leal. Eres el amigo más leal que he tenido en toda mi vida. Si tuviera otros amigos, siempre les tendría la misma lealtad que te tengo a ti, pero nunca terminaría de serte leal a ti.

Sonic le acaricia la nuca con una tremenda ternura.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices.

Tails: Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida.

Sonic: Igual tú.

Tails: A partir de ahora, ya no te estoy viendo ni queriendo sólo como un amigo.

Sonic: ¿De qué otra forma me ves?.

Tails: A parte de verte y quererte como un amigo, ahora te veo y te quiero como un hermano. Mi cariño hacia ti creció tanto ahora, que ahora me parece como si tú fueras mi hermano mayor, algo así como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Desde ahora, también te veo y te quiero como un hermano mayor.

De pronto, Sonic siente que las palabras de Tails le hacen crecer demasiado su cariño hacia él.

Sonic: Mi cariño por ti también creció ahora. Con decirme eso de que me quieres como un hermano, hiciste que mi cariño hacia ti creciera demasiado. Desde ahora, a ti te veo y te quiero como un hermano menor.

Tails: En mí, la deslealtad está muerta como en ti. Yo nunca podría serte desleal. Y si te fuera desleal, que me parta un rayo.

Sonic: Aunque no es motivo para agradecer, igualmente te doy gracias por llenarme de felicidad con tus buenas vibraciones.

Tails: Por nada. Y ya sé que no es motivo, pero igualmente te agradezco a ti por llenarme de felicidad con tus buenas vibraciones.

Sonic: De nada.

Con el abrazo se expresan su enorme cariño. En tanto, las otras nueve personas ya están en su habitación de primera clase. Es la habitación más elegante de todo el barco. Ahora están poniendo en orden todas sus pertenencias.

Cream: Amy, ¿dónde quieres que ponga este cuadro de Monet?.

Amy le señala dónde.

Amy: Junto a esa silla.

Cream camina con el cuadro y lo pone donde Amy le dijo.

Cream: Que gran artista era. Monet hacía pinturas magníficas. Lo admiro. Me encanta su arte.

Vainilla: Hija, ven por favor.

Cream va con su mamá.

Cream: ¿Qué quieres, mamá?.

Vainilla: Ayuda a Blaze y Rouge a ordenar sus perfumes y sus espejos personales.

Cream: Sí, mamá.

Cream va con Blaze y Rouge.

Rouge: ¿Qué vienes a hacer, Cream?.

Cream: Mi mamá me mandó a ayudarlas a ordenar sus perfumes y sus espejos personales.

Blaze: Que bien que te mandó. Necesitábamos a alguien más para ordenar. Yo ya iba a pedirle a alguien que nos ayudara cuando viniste.

Cream abre una maleta donde tienen los perfumes y los espejos.

Cream: Ustedes díganme dónde quieren que ponga sus perfumes y sus espejos.

Rouge: Guarda mis cuatro espejos ahí en el cajón del escritorio.

Cream toma los cuatro espejos de Rouge y los guarda donde ella le dijo.

Rouge: Y guarda mis perfumes en el ropero.

Cream toma dos frascos de perfume en sus manos y los guarda en el ropero. Toma otros dos y los guarda, luego otros dos, luego el último y los deja ordenados.

Blaze: Cream, guarda mis tres perfumes y mis dos espejos en el cajón derecho.

Cream los guarda uno por uno.

Cream: Ya están guardados.

Blaze y Rouge: Gracias.

Blaze: ¿Por qué siempre nos obedeces a todos en todo como si fueras una sirvienta?.

Cream: Es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer servicios y a hacer lo que me pidan y porque me gusta ser servicial.

Blaze: ¿Nunca te has aburrido de parecer una sirvienta?.

Cream: No, y tampoco quisiera dejar de ser servicial, porque ni siquiera tengo motivos para elegir dejar de serlo. Prefiero estar al servicio de todos por toda mi vida. No me importa parecer más una sirvienta que una amiga. Me siento contenta de ser servicial.

Knuckles: Amy, ¿quieres que te ayude a guardar tus perfumes y alguna de tus otras cosas?.

Amy: Sí, Knuckles, gracias.

Knuckles ayuda a Amy a guardar sus revistas, las botellas de agua y otras cosas. A la vez, Silver se le acerca a Shadow llevando una caja fuerte en un carrito de equipaje.

Silver: Shadow, ¿dónde quieres que la ponga?.

Shadow: Dentro del armario, así no estorbará a nadie.

Silver lleva la caja fuerte al armario. Los nueve amigos pasan un largo rato guardando y ordenando sus cosas. En tanto, Sonic y Tails ya terminaron de ordenar sus espejos personales, sus propios perfumes y los libros de Tails.

Tails: Ahora que terminamos, voy a leer uno de mis libros.

Sonic: De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo compraste esos libros?.

Tails: Compré cuatro libros tres semanas antes de venir al Titanic. La siguiente semana compré otros cuatro y a la siguiente semana compré tres más.

Sonic: ¿Cómo se llama el libro que vas a leer ahora?.

Tails: Se llama "Aventuras Misteriosas en Inglaterra".

Sonic: ¿Qué tan largo es?.

Tails: Bastante largo, porque tiene 206 páginas.

Sonic: Guau, es en verdad largo. La persona que lo escribió tuvo una tremenda imaginación para escribirlo. ¿Y quién escribió ese libro?.

Tails: Balthasar Settle.

Sonic: ¿Todavía tenemos el libro "Un Cuento de Navidad" que escribió Charles Dickens?.

Tails: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez lo leíste?.

Tails: Sí, fue el primero que leí. Lo leí un día después de comprarlo.

Sonic: ¿Tú vas a comprar más libros cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos?.

Tails: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Cuándo habías comprado ese libro?.

Tails: Cuando compré los primeros cuatro libros hace tres semanas.

Sonic: ¿Tienes algún favoritismo por alguno de tus libros?.

Tails: Sí, por el de la navidad de Ebenezer Scrooge.

Sonic: Tengo ganas de leerlo. ¿Me dejas leerlo, por favor?.

Tails: Por supuesto, Sonic. Y no necesitas preguntarme si te dejo leer los libros, porque te doy eterna libertad absoluta para que siempre leas los libros que quieras en el momento que quieras por el tiempo que quieras.

Sonic: Muchas gracias.

Tails: Por nada.

Sonic saca el libro de la navidad de Ebenezer Scrooge, se echa sobre su cama y comienza a leerlo. Tails también comienza a leer el libro que eligió. Los dos "hermanos" pasan largos minutos leyendo. Sonic termina de leer mucho antes que Tails y como no se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer, toma otro libro llamado "La Fantasía Romántica de Jack Dawson y Rose Dewitt Bukater" y se echa en su cama. Antes de leerlo, mira el número de la última página y ve que ese libro tiene 564 páginas. Lo regresa a la primera página y comienza a leerlo. Los dos pasan largos minutos leyendo. Después de más de una hora, Tails termina de leer su libro. Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, Sonic deja de leer y se va con Tails a buscar los comedores de tercera clase. Después de buscar por un rato, los encuentran y ahí almuerzan. También las otras nueve personas se fueron a almorzar. Después de almorzar, los once se fueron a lavarse la boca y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a reposar. Tails duerme una siesta mientras Sonic lee el libro desde donde quedó. Después de reposar por 35 minutos, Tails despierta, Sonic termina de leer, guarda el libro en su saco y saca su cuaderno de dibujos y un portalápices donde tiene guardados ocho lápices de mina negra y ambos se van a la sección de popa del barco. Ambos se sientan juntos en una banca, Sonic abre el cuaderno, toma un lápiz y comienza a dibujar a un hombre con su hija que están en el barandal mirando hacia el mar. Tails mira todo el tiempo lo que Sonic dibuja. Luego de un rato, Sonic termina de dibujar y le escribe la fecha en la parte inferior izquierda de la página.

Tails: Sonic, quiero ver todos los dibujos que hiciste.

Sonic le pasa el cuaderno y Tails mira página por página cada uno de los dibujos. Después de algunos segundos, llega hasta la primera página donde está él dibujado sentado en una silla. En la orilla inferior de la página, la fecha dice "8 de Febrero de 1912".

Tails: Siempre me gustó más el dibujo que hiciste de mí. Siempre fue mi único favorito. Siempre me gustó que este dibujo de mí haya sido el primero que hiciste cuando compraste tu cuaderno y tus lápices.

Sonic: Es la tercera vez que me lo dices.

Tails: Lo sé, y me gusta decirlo.

Tails sigue mirando su dibujo.

Tails: Sonic, ¿te digo una cosa?.

Sonic: Claro. ¿Qué cosa?.

Tails: Tú podrías ser dibujante. Tienes mucho talento para los dibujos. Si trabajaras como dibujante, te iría verdaderamente bien. Te pagarían buenas cantidades de dinero, porque cuando aprendías a dibujar, desarrollaste una experiencia parecida a la de Leonardo Da Vinci. Dibujas verdaderamente bien. Si trabajaras como dibujante, tendríamos una mejor clase social y viviríamos con más dinero.

Sonic: ¿En serio lo crees?.

Tails: No lo creo. Estoy seguro.

Sonic piensa en ello por un segundo.

Sonic: Nunca había pensado en dedicarme a algún trabajo. Nunca pensé en que podía dedicarme a trabajar de dibujante.

Tails cierra el cuaderno y se lo devuelve.

Tails: ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que viajáramos a otro país u otra ciudad para dedicarte a trabajar en algo?.

Sonic: No, yo nunca tuve la ocurrencia de dedicarme a un trabajo. ¿Y tú pensaste alguna vez en trabajar en algo?.

Tails: Me gusta el teatro, pero no para trabajar, sólo para asistir a ver obras de teatro.

Sonic: ¿Ir al teatro tantas veces no te hizo decidir dedicarte a ese trabajo?.

Tails: Exacto. Es que no siento que tenga la imaginación que se necesita para dirigir obras de teatro como las que dirigía William Shakespeare.

Sonic: ¿Sabes cuántas veces en tu vida has ido a ver obras teatrales?.

Tails: Cuarenta veces.

Sonic: ¿Y sabes cuántas veces fuiste conmigo?.

Tails: Solamente fueron cuatro veces.

Sonic: ¿Crees que tengas algún talento especial para algún trabajo?.

Tails: No. No me siento con ningún talento. Y si tuviera el talento de dirigir obras teatrales, me dedicaría a eso, pero no me siento con ese talento. Hay hombres que no tardan demasiado en descubrir sus talentos, pero yo no sé si tendré alguno.

Sonic le pone la mano derecha en el hombro y Tails lo mira cara a cara.

Sonic: No te angusties. Hay otras personas a las que les sucede lo mismo que a ti. Y también les sucede lo mismo a personas más grandes que tú. Como a mí. Yo soy siete años mayor que tú y nunca descubrí si tenía algún talento y tampoco me puse a pensar en eso, hasta que me hiciste pensar en que hacer dibujos puede ser mi talento, porque dijiste que tengo mucho talento y que dibujo de una forma parecida a la de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Tails: Sí. Tienes razón, sí lo dije. Y es que yo verdaderamente estoy seguro de que tu talento debe ser el dibujo, porque dibujas verdaderamente bien. Hay personas con menos experiencia en dibujos y cuando dibujan algo o a alguien, no les sale nada bien y muchas veces le muestran sus dibujos a las demás personas y las personas que miran los dibujos, les dicen que los hacen bien porque piensan que verdaderamente no los hacen demasiado mal, aunque también hay veces en que les dicen que los hacen bien para no hacerlos sentir mal, porque no quieren decirles que no les gustó porque no los hicieron nada bien.

Sonic le quita la mano del hombro.

Tails: Cuando todavía vivíamos en Southampton y yo te decía que dibujas bien, ¿tú alguna vez pensaste que yo te mentía con decir eso?.

Sonic: No, yo nunca pensaría que tú mientes porque tú nunca me has mentido. Tú siempre has sido absolutamente honesto conmigo. Tres días antes que tus padres murieran, me dijeron que desde que te nació el entendimiento, estuvieron enseñándote a ser honesto siempre. Y desde que vivimos solos, también te he enseñado a ser honesto siempre. No tengo duda de que tú nunca mentirías, porque con todas las enseñanzas que tus padres y yo te dimos para ser honesto, tú nunca aprendiste a mentir. Y gracias a tus padres y a mí, eres de mente sana como ellos y yo.

Tails: Tienes razón en todo.

Sonic: Cuando pasaste a vivir conmigo, ¿alguna vez quisiste tener a otro tutor?.

Tails: No, porque siempre me gustó que tú fueras mi tutor. Aún siendo el único tutor que he tenido, siempre fuiste el mejor y siempre sentí que tú eras el único al que le tenía más confianza. Nunca querría tener otro tutor, porque sólo te quiero a ti como mi único tutor. Siempre me agradó vivir contigo y siempre me agradó que tú fueras mi tutor. Por nada del mundo querría cambiar de tutor. Si tuviera que elegir a alguien para ser mi tutor, te elegiría a ti.

Sonic le acaricia la mejilla izquierda.

Tails: ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo podría tener alguna discusión contigo y que podría tratarte mal como se tratan mal otras personas y hermanos?.

Sonic: No, Tails, yo nunca pensaría cosas malas de ti. Yo soy absolutamente incapaz de pensar mal de ti. Y si de verdad fuésemos hermanos, yo nunca pelearía contigo, porque odiaría pelearme contigo.

Tails: Gracias, Sonic.

Sonic deja de acariciarlo.

Sonic: Por nada, hermanito.

Tails abre los ojos bien abiertos.

Tails: ¿Me llamaste "hermanito"?.

Sonic: Sí.

Tails le muestra una sonrisa muy grande.

Tails: Me hiciste quedar muy contento. Cuando me dijiste que me veías y querías como un hermano menor, nunca pensé que me querrías tanto como para llamarme "hermano" como si de verdad fuese tu hermano.

Sonic: ¿Te suena infantil que te llame "hermanito" en lugar de "hermano"?.

Tails: No. Me gusta que me llames "hermanito". Desde ahora, siempre te dejaré llamarme "hermanito" cuando tú quieras.

Sonic: Como quieras, mi adorable hermanito. Te quiero mucho.

Tails: Igual yo.

Sonic y Tails se sonríen muy tiernamente y se abrazan. Los dos pasan el resto del día juntos en esa banca. Cuando llega la noche, se devuelven a su habitación, Sonic saca su saco de un segundo saco y ahí guarda su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices y ambos se quedan hablando por un ratito más.

Tails: Sonic, quiero pedirte que desde ahora y para siempre, cuando nos hablemos, sólo me llames "hermanito", ¿está bien?.

Sonic: Está bien. Pero si aquí en el barco o en Estados Unidos conocemos a alguien más y yo te presento o hablo sobre ti, tendré que decir tu nombre.

Tails: Lo entiendo, Sonic.

A Sonic se le ocurre algo.

Sonic: Tengo otra forma de presentarte y de hablar sobre ti que no sólo será por tu nombre.

Tails: ¿Cómo me presentarías?.

Sonic: Si te presento a alguien más o hablo de ti, siempre diré "Mi hermanito Tails".

Tails: Ah, está bien, me gusta. ¿Pero no crees que la gente pueda confundirse porque me llames "hermanito" siento tú un erizo y yo un zorro?.

Sonic se queda pensativo. No había pensado en esa confusión. Tails tiene razón, si él dice "mi hermanito", la gente puede terminar confundida, porque ellos son un erizo y un zorro y es incompatible que un erizo y un zorro sean biológicamente hermanos. Después de pensarlo por unos dieciséis segundos, se le ocurre una solución a esa posible confusión.

Sonic: No lo había pensado, pero ya tengo otra solución para esa confusión. Si alguien pensara que de verdad somos hermanos y me preguntaran que cómo podemos ser hermanos siendo un erizo y un zorro, yo diré que te llamo "hermanito" porque tú me lo pediste.

Tails: Ah, que buena idea. Es la solución perfecta. ¿Recuerdas cuándo compraste tu cuaderno?.

Sonic: El cinco de Febrero de este año.

Tails: Ah, gracias por recordármelo.

Sonic: ¿Se te había olvidado cuándo lo compré?.

Tails: Sí.

Sonic: Ah, bueno.

Tails se tapa la boca con las manos y bosteza.

Sonic: ¿Ya te vas a dormir?.

Tails: Sí. ¿Tú vas a dormirte también?.

Sonic: Todavía no tengo mucho sueño, así que aún no me voy a dormir.

Tails: ¿Entonces qué harás mientras tanto?.

Sonic: Me quedaré sobre mi cama sin hacer nada hasta que me dé más sueño.

Tails: Está bien. Buenas noches.

Sonic: Buenas noches, hermanito.

Se abrazan, Tails se sube a su cama y se acuesta. Sonic se echa sobre su cama y se queda tranquilo. En tanto, las nueve personas siguen despiertas también. Amy y Cosmo están sentadas en las sillas del comedor, ambas una al lado de la otra y mirando en dirección al mar.

Amy: Cosmo, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo especial mañana?.

Cosmo: Pues no se me ocurre nada nuevo para mañana. ¿Tú harás algo especial o importante mañana?.

Amy: Pues se me ocurre que tú y yo vayamos a los botes para respirar y estirar las piernas.

Cosmo: Ah, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

Vainilla y Cream se paran delante de ellas.

Vainilla: Amy, Cosmo, ¿todavía no se van a dormir?.

Amy: Yo no.

Cosmo: Yo tampoco.

Amy: ¿Y usted, señorita?.

Vainilla: Yo sí, así que les dejo a mi hija para que esté con ustedes. Si ella quisiera algo, como caminar por alguna parte del barco, por favor vayan con ella. Y si quisiera algo para comer o beber, por favor dénselo, ¿está bien?.

Amy y Cosmo: Sí, señorita.

Amy: ¿Por qué no deja a Cream con alguno de los demás?.

Vainilla: Shadow ya se está acostando y Silver se fue con Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge a pasear por la cubierta exterior.

Cosmo: ¿Tú todavía no te vas a dormir, Cream?.

Cream: No, Cosmo.

Vainilla se tapa la boca y da un bostezo.

Vainilla: Buenas noches, hija.

Cream: Buenas noches, mamá.

Vainilla se incorpora al alcance de su hija y le besa la nariz.

Vainilla: Buenas noches, Amy y Cosmo.

Amy y Cosmo: Buenas noches, señorita.

Vainilla se retira a dormir.

Cream: Amy, Cosmo, ¿quieren que les traiga alguna cosa, como agua o algo para comer?.

Cosmo: No, Cream, gracias.

Amy: Yo quisiera que me traigas una botella de agua y mi revista "Compositores musicales famosos".

Cream se va a buscar la botella y la revista, vuelve en unos segundos y se lo entrega.

Amy: Gracias.

Cream: Por nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy destapa la botella y bebe unos buenos tragos. Tapa la botella, la deja en la mesa, abre su revista y comienza a mirar las fotografías, mientras Cream toma otra silla, la pone a la izquierda de Cosmo y se sienta. En tanto, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze y Rouge están afuera del gimnasio de primera clase, donde hay hombres usando las máquinas de ejercicio.

Blaze: Cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos, espero que no nos sea tan difícil encontrar algún lugar para vivir.

Rouge: Blaze, ¿tú alguna vez quisiste vivir en una casa pequeña en lugar de una grande o a ti no te gusta vivir en casas pequeñas?.

Blaze: No tengo nada en contra de vivir en una casa de gente de clase media y nunca tuve deseos de vivir en una casa así. Si tuviera que vivir en una casa común, viviría en ella, pero siempre me gustaron más las casas grandes de gente millonaria como nosotros. Las casas grandes son mis viviendas favoritas. Y si me fuera a vivir sola a otra casa en lugar de vivir con ustedes, los echaría mucho de menos. Yo nunca podría elegir vivir sin ustedes, porque si viviera sin ustedes, lo único que querría sería volver a su lado y no volver a separarme de ustedes nunca más.

A Silver le sacó una sonrisa escuchar a Blaze. Él la abraza por debajo de los brazos y ella siente un gran gusto de ser abrazada por él. Inmediatamente le corresponde el abrazo.

Silver: Si yo viviera sin ti, Blaze, te echaría mucho de menos, al igual que a todos. Yo no soportaría ni por un instante vivir separado de ti ni de nadie.

Knuckles y Rouge se dan cuenta de algo que Silver nunca le contó a ninguno.

Knuckles: Silver, me doy cuenta de que si vivieras sin nosotros, Blaze es a quien más echarías de menos. Estás más encariñado con ella que con el resto de nosotros.

Rouge: Yo me doy cuenta de lo mismo. La quieres más a ella que al resto de nosotros.

Blaze está sorprendidísima, casi al punto de no poder creer lo que escuchó.

Blaze: Silver, ¿eso es cierto?.

Silver siente que se le pararon los nervios porque piensa que Knuckles y Rouge están enojados por esa verdad suya. Ha vivido con esa verdad desde que conoció a Blaze. Intenta armarse de valor para hablarles, pero aunque sólo logra reunir la mitad de su valor, reúne la fuerza necesaria para decírselo a los tres.

Silver: Así es, Knuckles y Rouge. Así es, Blaze.

Ahora le habla sólo a Blaze, deja de abrazarla y da dos pasos hacia atrás.

Silver: Es cierto, Blaze. Si viviera separado de todos ustedes, tú eres la única a quien más extrañaría. Te quiero tanto que siento que no tengo la fuerza para irme a vivir a otro lugar sin ti, ni para dejar que te vayas a otro lugar a vivir sola. Si te separaras de nosotros, aunque sólo fuese por un tiempo corto, yo querría irme contigo. Para mí, nada sería más difícil que vivir sin ti. Si tú te fueras de mi lado, yo sufriría en espera de verte llegar. Nunca querría ir a vivir a otro lugar sin ti. Aunque nunca sucederá, si después de este viaje fuésemos a vivir en otro país u otras ciudades de Estados Unidos, yo siempre querría seguir contigo. Y si me fuera a vivir a otro lado pero pudiera irme con uno solo, querría irme contigo. Si fuera a otra ciudad u otro país, en lugar de irme solo, querría ir contigo, aunque sólo sea contigo. Esa verdad que Knuckles y Rouge descubrieron de mí, la tengo desde que te conocí. Desde que te conocí, he vivido con esa verdad como parte de mi vida. Y desde que te conocí, tú eres quien más llena mi vida. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, porque creía que se enojarían, y también creía que tú te enojarías, por ser a ti a quien más extrañaría. Sé que vivir tanto tiempo con tantas personas puede dar la impresión de que las separaciones temporales y permanentes hagan que se las extrañe a todas, porque se está acostumbrado a vivir con todos, y no muchas veces ocurre que de toda una gran familia, sólo a una persona se la extrañe más que al resto. Por vivir tanto tiempo juntos, daba la impresión de que si yo viviera solo en otro lugar, los extrañaría a todos por igual en lugar de extrañarte más a ti. La impresión más fuerte de creer es que yo los extrañaría a todos, pero esa impresión siempre fue engañosa, porque en realidad, tú eres la única a quien yo más extrañaría si nos separáramos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Silver pierde completamente su valentía y cae arrodillado con los ojos cerrados, la cara caída y las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Silver: Ésa es toda mi verdad, pero ya no tengo la valentía para repetir lo que dije.

Blaze se arrodilla, le toma los brazos y lo endereza para hablarle. Silver abre los ojos, la ve sonriéndole y ella apoya sus manos en sus propios muslos.

Blaze: Estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de ti, Silver. Sentías miedo de revelarnos esa verdad que tenías conmigo, pero igualmente elegiste ser valiente y contarme todo. Estoy orgullosa por tu valentía. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente que eligiera enfrentar sus miedos para confesar algo que le causaba tanto miedo decir. Al mismo tiempo que tenías miedo por contar tu verdad, fuiste valiente y elegiste contármela en lugar de quedarte callado. Aunque nunca me vaya a vivir a otro lado sin ti, te prometo que siempre seguiré viviendo contigo y que nunca me apartaré de tu lado, ni siquiera si muero.

Ella lo hizo recuperar absolutamente toda su valentía perdida. Silver se siente tan increíblemente contento por lo que Blaze le prometió, que pone sus manos sobre sus costillas, la acerca más a él y le besa la mejilla izquierda. De inmediato le da un verdadero abrazo y ella se lo corresponde. Knuckles y Rouge les aplauden como si estuvieran presenciando el inicio de un noviazgo. A ambos les gustó la escena.

Blaze: Nunca le conté esto a ninguno, pero solamente porque nunca se me ocurrió. Entre todos, tú eres al que más quiero y al que más extrañaría si estuviéramos separados. Esa misma verdad que tienes conmigo, yo la tengo contigo, y también la he tenido desde que te conocí.

Los tres vieron en ella, una valentía mayor.

Silver: Gracias por corresponderme.

Blaze: Por nada.

Él la abrazó una vez más y la soltó en un segundo. Knuckles decide dejarlos solos para que disfruten su momento a solas.

Knuckles: Me voy para dejarlos disfrutar solos su momento.

Al oírlo, Rouge decide lo mismo.

Rouge: Yo también me voy.

Silver: ¿Se van para respetar nuestra privacidad?.

Knuckles y Rouge: Sí.

Les sacaron sonrisas a Silver y Blaze.

Silver y Blaze: Gracias.

Knuckles y Rouge: De nada.

Los dos se retiran a otra parte del barco.

Rouge: ¿Nos vamos a la popa?.

Knuckles: Claro.

Se encaminan hacia la popa. En tanto, Silver y Blaze se separan un poco y se paran. Ella mantiene sus manos sobre los brazos de él y él mantiene sus manos sobre las costillas de ella y ambos se sonríen.

Silver: Me hiciste recuperar toda mi valentía, Blaze. Gracias.

Blaze: De nada.

Silver: Aunque no necesite hacerlo también, igualmente te prometo que nunca me apartaré de tu lado, ni siquiera en la muerte. Si el destino intenta separarme de ti, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, porque nunca lo logrará. Ni siquiera matándome podría separarme de ti, porque si yo muero antes que tú, me quedaré en este mundo hasta que tú también mueras y nos volvamos a juntar.

Blaze: Gracias.

Silver: Por nada.

Se abrazan.

Blaze: Si el barco se hundiera, yo me salvaría pero sólo si tú te salvas conmigo. Si los tripulantes no te dejaran subirte conmigo a los botes, entonces yo no me subiría a ninguno. La única forma en que yo querría irme del barco, es que tú y todos vayan conmigo. Sería una mala amiga si me salvara sin ti. Nunca me podría perdonar haberte dejado morir. Y no existe en mi naturaleza ser una mala amiga. Y lo mismo pasaría con el resto de nuestros amigos. Si los tripulantes dejaran a algunos de nosotros salvarse en lugar de dejar que todos juntos nos salvemos, entonces yo no me subiría a ningún bote. Prefiero morirme antes que salvarme de un hundimiento sin mis amigos, y sobretodo, prefiero morirme antes que salvarme de un hundimiento sin ti. Yo nunca abandonaría deslealmente a mis amigos. Son mis amigos por encima de todas las cosas.

Silver pone su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella y se la acaricia delicadamente.

Silver: Comparto lo que dices. Y me gustó todo lo que dijiste, sobretodo lo último.

Silver y Blaze se quedan ahí para sentir la frescura de la noche. En tanto, a Knuckles y Rouge aún les falta para llegar a la popa del barco. Después de caminar por otro rato, finalmente llegan.

Knuckles: Está muy tranquilo aquí. No hay nadie más.

Rouge: Sí, y se siente muy bonito que esté tan tranquilo.

Knuckles: Comparto lo que dices.

Rouge da unos pasos hacia la baranda, le pone encima las manos, sube el pie derecho a la baranda y mira al agua. Knuckles se para a la izquierda de ella y mira al agua también.

Knuckles: Lo único que se puede ver en el agua, es el reflejo de las luces del barco.

Rouge: Sí, es lo único que se puede ver. Aunque hubiese un pez o un delfín nadando en la superficie o saltando, no podría verlo. Debería ser de día para poder mirar peces en el agua.

Knuckles: Tienes razón.

Rouge: Sé que el agua del Atlántico es heladísima, pero no imagino cuánto.

Knuckles: La única forma de saber qué tan helada es el agua, es lanzándose.

Knuckles la mira y le pone la mano derecha en la espalda y ambos se sonríen.

Knuckles: Yo soy tu amigo fiel. No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti. Y estando juntos todo marcha bien, pues yo soy tu amigo fiel. En otro lado que no conocemos, tal vez hay seres más inteligentes, más fuertes y grandes también, pero ninguno de ellos te querrá como yo a ti, mi verdadera y hermosa gran amiga.

De un momento a otro, Rouge lo abraza suave y cariñosamente.

Rouge: Muchas gracias por decirme todo eso, Knuckles.

Knuckles le corresponde el abrazo.

Knuckles: Por nada.

Los dos cierran los ojos.

Rouge: Yo nunca me alejaría de ti ni de ninguno de nuestros amados y hermosos amigos. Si este barco se hundiera, yo querría salvarme contigo y con todos, pero si los tripulantes no te dejaran subirte a los botes y a mí sí me dejaran, entonces yo no me subiría a ninguno. No me iría de este barco sin ti. Yo sólo querría salvarme si tú y todos nuestros amigos se salvan conmigo, pero si por alguna razón no todos pudieran salvarse, yo tampoco querría salvarme. Yo no estaría dispuesta a salvarme sin mi familia. Tú eres mi familia, todos son mi familia y nunca, pero nunca querría salvarme sola. Por nada del mundo te podría abandonar. No abandonaría a nuestros amigos ni por todo el dinero del mundo. He pasado una vida tan perfecta y armónicamente pacífica contigo y los demás que no existe en mi naturaleza ni la más mínima posibilidad de que alguna vez decida dejarlos y sustituirlos deslealmente por otros amigos. Nunca encontraría otros amigos que sean mejores que ustedes. Podría encontrar amigos exactamente iguales de buenos que ustedes, pero nunca serían mejores que ustedes, eso nunca. Si el destino quisiera alejarme de ustedes, tendría que esforzarse demasiado para lograrlo, porque a mí, nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti y los otros. Nunca nada ni nadie podría separarme de ustedes, ni siquiera la muerte. Y si yo muriera, ni siquiera la muerte me va a alejar de ustedes, porque si yo muriera pero ninguno de los demás muriera, yo no me iría de este mundo nunca. Prefiero vivir toda la eternidad sin descanso pacífico que irme al cielo sin mis amados amigos. Si muero antes que todos, me quedaré a acompañarlos por siempre. Dondequiera que vayas, yo estaré contigo. Lo que quieras te lo daré a ti.

Abren los ojos al mismo tiempo que Rouge deja de abrazarlo y vuelve a apoyar sus manos y su mismo pie en la baranda. Vuelve a mirar al mar y Knuckles le acaricia tiernamente la espalda.

Knuckles: Comparto todo lo que me dices.

Rouge lo mira sin girar la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír.

Rouge: Cuando se nos ocurrió irnos a Estados Unidos, ¿no hubo ninguno que decidiera ir en un barco diferente?.

Knuckles: No, Rouge. Todos decidimos irnos en el mismo barco. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, si todos estábamos juntos cuando lo decidimos?.

Rouge: Es que se me había olvidado. Y hay algo que también se me olvidó. ¿Todos decidimos ir al mismo país y a la misma ciudad o alguno decidió ir a un país y una ciudad diferente?.

Knuckles: Todos decidimos ir al mismo país y la misma ciudad.

Knuckles y Rouge dejan de hablar por el resto del momento, él deja de acariciarle la espalda, también apoya sus manos en la baranda y mira el agua con ella. Mientras tanto, Silver y Blaze estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos donde quedaron. Ella le acaricia la mejilla derecha.

Silver: Eres como un ángel.

Blaze: Y tú eres como un santo. Eres incomparable.

Silver: Igual tú. Nunca te podría comparar con nadie más. Ni por todo el dinero regalado del mundo podría dejar de quererte.

Blaze: Tampoco yo. Si el destino decidiera separarme de ti, ni siquiera matándome lo lograría, porque si yo muriera, me quedaría en este mundo para seguir viviendo contigo. Adonde sea que tú vayas, yo voy contigo, aunque sea la muerte.

Silver: Comparto lo que me dices. Si yo muriera, haría lo mismo. Y si alguien quisiera retarme para poner a prueba mi lealtad hacia ti, con gusto aceptaría el reto.

Blaze: Igual yo.

Blaze comienza a sentir los ojos cansados.

Blaze: Me está dando sueño.

Silver: Bueno, vamos a dormir.

Ambos se paran y Blaze da un paso para darse la vuelta para ir a una entrada que lleve a los pasillos, pero antes de dar el segundo paso, Silver la detiene tomándola del brazo izquierdo y de inmediato la toma en sus brazos al estilo de novia.

Blaze: Oye, ¿qué haces, por qué me levantas así?.

Silver: Tú tranquilízate, sólo te voy a llevar así hasta tu cama.

La hizo sonreír.

Blaze: Sabes que puedo caminar.

Ella lo rodea con sus brazos y él se orienta para llegar a la habitación, así que comienza a caminar. Claro que mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos por la cubierta y los pasillos, fue inevitable sentir y observar que la gente los miraba al pasar. Llegan a la puerta, Blaze toma con su mano derecha la perilla y la gira, escucha el "click", empuja la puerta y Silver entra. Él cierra la puerta empujándola con su pie izquierdo y camina hacia otra puerta. Blaze la abre, él entra y la cierra con el mismo pie y entran a su habitación. Finalmente, la deja sentada al borde de su cama.

Blaze: ¿Debo agradecerte?.

Silver: No es necesario.

Blaze: ¿No te importó que la gente estuviera mirándonos?.

Silver: No.

Blaze: A mí tampoco.

Blaze se quita los zapatos, los deja al lado de la cama, se para, abre las sábanas y se acuesta. Silver toma las sábanas y se las echa encima. Se agacha un poco y ambos se besan en una mejilla.

Blaze: ¿Tú te vas a dormir?.

Silver: Todavía no. Voy a estar en el comedor por unos minutos.

Blaze: Bueno. Buenas noches.

Silver: Buenas noches.

Silver se va al comedor y Blaze cierra los ojos para prontamente quedarse dormida.

Cream: Hola, Silver.

Amy y Cosmo dan vuelta la cabeza y ven a Silver entrando.

Amy y Cosmo: Hola, Silver.

Silver: Hola, chicas.

Cosmo: ¿Disfrutaste tu paseo con Blaze?.

Silver: Más de lo que imaginas.

Cosmo: ¿Y dónde está ella?.

Silver: Recién la dejé acostada. Probablemente se dormirá muy pronto.

Cosmo: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.

Silver: La dejé sentada en su cama, nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas, se acostó y le eché las sábanas encima.

Amy: Parece que pasaron momentos muy buenos estando juntos.

Silver: Más buenos de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ellas no imaginan por qué Silver está tan feliz.

Cream: ¿Knuckles y Rouge vinieron con ustedes?.

Antes de que Silver conteste, escuchan la puerta del pasillo abrirse y cerrarse casi cinco segundos después. Son Knuckles y Rouge, que volvieron de la popa.

Silver: Pues no, ellos se habían ido a otra parte, así que Blaze y yo vinimos solos.

Rouge: Buenas noches, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Buenas noches, Rouge.

Knuckles se acuesta y Rouge va al comedor.

Rouge: Hola.

Todos la saludan.

Silver: ¿Knuckles ya se acostó?.

Rouge: Sí.

Silver: ¿Adónde se habían ido?.

Rouge: Nos fuimos a la popa y estuvimos hablando juntos ahí por un rato. Y ahora que venía para acá, vi que Blaze ya está dormida. ¿Cuándo volvieron, Silver?.

Silver: Poco rato después que Knuckles y tú se fueron a la popa.

Rouge: Mientras estaban juntos, ¿se quedaron afuera del gimnasio o se fueron a otra parte?.

Silver: Nos quedamos afuera del gimnasio todo el tiempo. ¿Y Knuckles y tú se quedaron en la popa una vez que llegaron ahí?.

Rouge: Sí. Y no había nadie más ahí. Estaba totalmente tranquilo. Éramos los únicos en la popa. Mientras sentíamos el viento pasarnos por encima, lo único que escuchábamos a parte de nosotros, era el agua. Tuvimos una conversación muy significativa.

Silver: Chicas, ¿ustedes sabían que yo estaba con Blaze y que Knuckles y Rouge habían ido con nosotros?.

Amy, Cosmo y Cream: Sí.

Silver: ¿Cómo lo sabían?.

Cream: Cuando mi mamá vino a dejarme con Amy y Cosmo para irse a dormir, Amy le preguntó por qué no me dejaba con alguno de los demás y mi mamá le dijo que Shadow ya estaba acostándose y que tú te fuiste con Blaze y Knuckles y Rouge a pasear por la cubierta superior.

Silver: Aaah, ahora entiendo.

Rouge nota que Amy tiene la revista "Compositores musicales famosos" en las piernas.

Rouge: ¿Estabas leyendo, Amy?.

Amy: Sí.

Silver mira la revista.

Silver: No me había dado cuenta de que tienes tu revista. ¿Cuándo estuviste leyendo?.

Amy: Después que ustedes cuatro se fueron y la señorita Vainilla nos dejó a Cream. Le pedí a Cream que me trajera una botella y mi revista.

Silver: ¿Y dónde está la botella?.

Amy: La guardé poco antes que tú y Blaze volvieran.

Cream bosteza.

Cream: Ya tengo sueño.

Amy deja su revista en la mesa de té, se para de la silla y lleva a Cream a su cama. Cream se quita los zapatos, los deja al pie de su cama, se acuesta y Amy le echa las sábanas encima.

Amy: Buenas noches, Cream.

Cream: Buenas noches, Amy.

Amy se va y Cream cierra los ojos. Ahora que ella vuelve con los otros tres, los cuatro comienzan a sentir sueño.

Rouge: Ya tengo sueño, así que me voy a dormir. ¿Ustedes van a seguir aquí?.

Silver, Cosmo y Amy: No, también me voy a dormir.

Amy toma su revista y los cuatro se van a sus habitaciones. Se dan las buenas noches y se van a sus camas, se acuestan y en segundos se duermen. En la tercera clase, hace mucho rato que Sonic se había dormido también. Él y Tails están profundamente dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cosmo se despiertan. Los dos amigos salen en silencio de la habitación mientras Amy se sienta frente al espejo, toma un cepillo para el pelo, se quita el cintillo y se cepilla el cabello. No se despeinó ni un poco en la noche, pero es su costumbre cepillarse el cabello aunque nunca se despeine. Se cepilla todo el cabello unas ocho veces y se pone su cintillo de nuevo, se pone su perfume de rosas blancas y Cosmo se pone un perfume de esencia de rosas rojas y las dos amigas salen silenciosamente al pasillo. Deciden ir a los botes, así que se dirigen por pasillos y escaleras que las llevarán hasta la cubierta. Tratan de orientarse lo mejor posible para no perderse. A donde sea que van, hay gente hablando y caminando y personas hablando sin ir a ningún lado. Poco rato después, salen al exterior. Miran dónde pueden estar los botes y los ven en dirección a la popa y deciden ir adonde está el último bote en esa dirección, así que se encaminan hacia allí y ahí se quedan por un rato. Casi cincuenta segundos después, Sonic y Tails se les acercan.

Sonic y Tails: ¿Qué hacen?.

Las amigas giran la cabeza hacia ellos.

Amy y Cosmo: Nada. Sólo estamos aquí sin hacer nada.

Sonic: ¿No vinieron para acá con algún adulto?.

Amy: No, los otros amigos con los que viajamos están en nuestra habitación. Nosotras vinimos aquí solas. No los quisimos despertar.

Sonic da tres pasos hacia Amy.

Sonic: ¿Cuántos amigos tienen?.

Amy: Siete.

Tails: ¿Son todas las personas con las que viven?.

Cosmo: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Por qué vinieron sólo con amigos?, ¿no tienen algún familiar?.

Amy: No, no tenemos familias biológicas. Nuestros amigos son como nuestra familia al mismo tiempo. Dos de ellos son erizos como yo, pero no son familia, todos son sólo amigos.

Sonic se para a la izquierda de Amy.

Sonic: Si ellos son amigos y no parientes, ¿por qué los tratan como familia?.

Amy: Porque estamos acostumbradas a tratarlos así. Hemos vivido con esos amigos durante ocho años.

Sonic: ¿Y cuántos años tienen ustedes ahora?.

Amy: Yo tengo doce años.

Cosmo: Y yo tengo nueve años.

Sonic y Tails: ¿Ocho años es todo el tiempo que llevan viviendo con ellos?.

Amy y Cosmo: Sí.

Sonic: ¿No conocieron a alguno antes de conocer al resto?.

Amy: Yo sí. Primero conocí a una gata. Ella fue la primera amiga que tuve en mi vida. El mismo día que la conocí, ella me presentó al resto de sus amigos. Desde entonces, los conozco a todos.

Sonic: ¿Y la señorita que está aquí con usted viaja con usted?.

Amy: Sí, ella es una de los amigos con los que vivo.

Sonic: ¿Y por qué no vive solamente con ella y la amiga que conoció primero?.

Amy: Porque para cuando conocí a mi primera amiga, ella ya vivía con las otras seis personas, y el mismo día que la conocí, me instalé a vivir con ellos.

Escuchar a Amy decir "seis personas" les causa confusión a Sonic y Tails.

Sonic y Tails: ¿No dijo que viven con siete personas?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Pues nos confunde que diga "siete personas" y luego "seis personas".

Amy: Ya veo que los confundí. Se lo voy a aclarar. Cuando conocí a esa amiga, sólo fui amiga de ella durante un rato, porque a los minutos después de haberla conocido, ella quiso que yo conociera a las otras personas con las que vivía, así que me llevó con esas personas. Dos días después que me instalé a vivir con esas personas, una pareja de casados nos encontró a todos yendo por la calle y nos pidieron que les hiciéramos un gran favor. Traían una hija que para ése entonces tenía un año de vida. Nos dijeron que eran muy pobres y que ya casi no podían mantenerla, así que deseaban dársela en adopción a alguien más, para que si ellos morían, su hija no siguiera ese destino y tuviera una vida mejor. Nos dijeron que con decirnos eso, nos querían pedir que adoptáramos a su hija para que ella siguiera viviendo y no tuviera la vida de miseria que ellos tenían. Nosotros aceptamos y adoptamos a su hija. La pudimos cuidar porque no somos pobres. Ellos nos lo agradecieron y se fueron para siempre. Fue la única vez que vimos a los padres de esa amiga. Ni siquiera supimos sus nombres. Sólo los siete que los vimos los recordamos. Ellos existen ahora, sólo en nuestra memoria.

Sonic y Tails: Gracias por la aclaración.

Sonic: Y perdone que sea tan entrometido, pero me atrapó la curiosidad.

Tails: A mí también. Hay veces en que soy muy curioso.

Amy y Cosmo: Pregúntennos todo lo que quieran.

Sonic y Tails: Muchas gracias.

Tails se para a la derecha de Cosmo.

Tails: ¿Quién es la amiga que habían adoptado y que para ése entonces tenía un año?.

Cosmo: Yo.

Sonic y Tails se asombran por un segundo.

Tails: ¿Por qué son nueve personas en total y no ocho?.

De pronto, Tails siente el aroma del perfume que Cosmo se puso.

Cosmo: Porque hace siete años, una señorita que es la mayor de los nueve, se fue sola de viaje por un tiempo a una ciudad cercana a Southampton y ahí conoció a un hombre del que se enamoró y con el que inició un noviazgo. Casi cuatro semanas después, ella quedó embarazada. Por desgracia, una semana después, su novio sufrió un accidente y murió. La señorita volvió desconsolada a Southampton. Volvió después que el funeral de su novio terminó. Cuando volvió, nos dijo lo que le ocurrió y que decidió que nunca más volvería a esa ciudad y nos contó de su embarazo. Cuando pasaron nueve meses, su bebé nació.

Tails: ¿Alguno de sus amigos le contó que la adoptaron?.

Cosmo: Sí.

Tails: ¿Cuál?.

Cosmo: La señorita que volvió embarazada.

Tails: ¿Y cuándo se lo contó?.

Cosmo: No hace mucho. Esa señorita me contó todo cuando me faltaban cuatro días para cumplir los nueve años.

Tails: ¿Y por qué esperó tantos años para contarle esa verdad?.

Cosmo: Cuando le pregunté lo mismo, me dijo que quiso esperar todo ese tiempo hasta cuando mi entendimiento estuviera bien desarrollado.

Tails: ¿Ninguno de sus otros amigos le contó nunca esa verdad a usted en algún otro año?.

Cosmo: No, porque cuando ellos volvieron a casa después que mis padres me regalaron a ellos, la señorita les explicó que si me decían la verdad antes de que mi entendimiento estuviera desarrollado, yo nunca sería capaz de entender esa verdad, así que todos juntos decidieron esperar a que pasaran esos años para contarme la verdad.

Sonic y Tails: Ahora lo entiendo todo. Gracias, bella señorita.

Cosmo: Por nada, y gracias a ustedes por llamarme "bella".

Sonic y Tails: De nada.

Tails: ¿Y usted sabe eso porque alguno de ellos se lo contó?.

Cosmo: Sí, la misma señorita me lo dijo.

Sonic: ¿Qué bebé tuvo esa señorita?.

Amy: Una niña.

Sonic: ¿Esa señorita logró reponerse de haber perdido a su novio?.

Amy: Sí. Cuando su hija nació, perdió parte de la tristeza que tenía, pero perdió su tristeza de forma definitiva cuando la muerte de su novio cumplió un año y cuatro días.

Sonic: ¿Qué edad tiene ahora la hija que esa señorita tuvo?.

Amy: Seis años.

Sonic: ¿Entonces es la más pequeña de todos?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Qué edad tenía su primera amiga cuando las dos se conocieron?.

Amy: Tenía seis años, pero le faltaban cinco semanas para cumplir los siete.

Sonic: ¿Entonces usted ya vivía con ellos cuando esa amiga suya cumplió siete años?.

Amy: Sí. Ahora tiene catorce años. Esa amiga es dos años mayor que yo.

Tails: Señorita, me doy cuenta de que sus padres vieron que usted viviría una vida mejor con ellos porque ellos no son pobres.

Cosmo: Correcto.

Tails: ¿Usted recuerda algo de sus padres?.

Cosmo: No, no recuerdo ni sus caras.

Tails: ¿Y alguna vez quiso conocerlos aún sin saber si están vivos ni si seguían viviendo en Southampton?.

Cosmo: Nunca sentí ningún deseo de conocer a mis padres. Además, tampoco querría vivir sin mis amigos. Estoy verdaderamente cómoda viviendo con ellos.

Sonic: ¿Ustedes son millonarias?.

Amy: Sí, pero el dinero en realidad es de la otra señorita, la que volvió embarazada a Southampton.

Sonic: ¿Ustedes tienen dinero porque esa señorita se lo da?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Esa señorita nunca fue egoísta como lo son las personas millonarias?.

Amy: No. Esa señorita nunca fue egoísta, porque nunca estuvo en su naturaleza ser egoísta.

Sonic: ¿Y usted o alguna de las otras personas fue egoísta alguna vez?.

Amy: No, en ninguno de nosotros existe el egoísmo. El egoísmo nunca entró en nuestras vidas.

Sonic y Tails: Ustedes dos y sus siete amigos son las primeras personas millonarias no egoístas que conozco.

Amy y Cosmo: ¿Alguna vez conocieron a otras personas millonarias?.

Sonic: No, pero nunca supimos que hay gente millonaria que no es egoísta y que nunca lo fue y que no se deja dominar por la ambición del dinero. Sólo sabíamos que la gente millonaria siempre queda malamente corrompida por su dinero y que por esa causa es que siempre es egoísta y siempre se deja llevar por su ambición de dinero.

Amy: Nosotros nunca fuimos así, porque nunca nos gustó que la gente se deje corromper por su dinero. Como nunca nos gustó, nosotros nunca dejamos que el dinero nos corrompiera. Y nunca nos dejamos llevar por la ambición del dinero. Y aunque ustedes no lo sepan, hay más gente millonaria que tampoco se deja corromper por el dinero y nunca deja que la ambición del dinero se apodere de ella. Hay gente millonaria que es generosa y comparte o regala algunas cantidades con otras personas.

Sonic: Nosotros dos no sabíamos nada de eso. Sólo sabíamos lo que ya le dije que sabíamos.

Amy: Lo entendemos. Sabemos que muchas veces sucede así. Muchas veces ocurre que las personas no millonarias sólo aprenden que las personas millonarias se dejan llevar por la ambición del dinero y que el dinero las corrompe completamente, pero nunca aprenden que existe una segunda verdad y que la segunda verdad es que hay gente millonaria y decente a la que la ambición del dinero nunca logra dominar ni un poco y que incluso a veces, la gente millonaria también puede ser generosa.

Sonic: Sinceramente, si alguien no millonario me hubiera dicho eso, creo que no sabría si podría creerle o no. Pero como usted nos lo dijo y ustedes son millonarias pero no están dominadas ni corrompidas por la ambición del dinero, me doy cuenta de que es cierto. A usted sí le creo en absoluto.

Tails: Yo también le creo.

Amy: Gracias por creerme.

Sonic y Tails: De nada.

Amy gira su cuerpo hacia Sonic.

Sonic: Soy Sonic el Erizo.

Amy: Amy Rose.

Sonic: Tendré que pedirle que lo escriba.

Amy: ¿Por qué?.

Sonic: Nunca conocí su nombre, así que no sé deletrearlo.

Amy: Si quiere, pueden venir con nosotras a nuestra habitación y puedo escribir mi nombre en alguna hoja para que pueda leerlo.

Sonic: Me parece bien. ¿Vamos?.

Amy: Vamos.

Tails: Yo me llamo "Tails".

Cosmo: Yo soy Cosmo.

Las dos llevan a sus nuevos amigos. Los guían por los pasillos y entran a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Sonic y Tails quedan asombrados por la hermosísima elegancia de la sala.

Amy: Ésta es la sala.

Sonic y Tails miran todo a su alrededor por un momento y luego se giran hacia ellas, ambos sorprendidos por la elegancia tan grande.

Sonic: Que elegante está todo aquí. Esta elegancia me sorprende.

Tails: Igual a mí.

Amy: ¿Nunca habían visto una habitación tan elegante?.

Sonic y Tails: No.

Amy saca una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de los que se usaban en esa época, pone la hoja en el escritorio del espejo, escribe su nombre y le da la hoja a Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, aquí está mi nombre.

Sonic le recibe la hoja y mira cada letra del nombre. Tails se para a su lado y mira el nombre también.

Sonic: Así que así se escribe.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic mira a un lado y ve el cuadro de Monet.

Sonic: Increíble, un cuadro de Monet.

Tails mira hacia donde está el cuadro.

Tails: Tienes razón, es de Monet.

Amy y Cosmo: ¿Conocen su arte?.

Sonic y Tails: Por supuesto.

Sonic: Esta manera de pintar es extraordinaria. Los colores están muy bien retratados. El diseño está tan bien hecho. Retrata los colores de esta manera tan buena y natural y hace que se vean tan bien. Me encanta este arte.

Tails: Esta manera de hacer retratos es buena de verdad. Los colores están muy bien ordenados.

Ahora, Tails mira a Cosmo.

Tails: ¿Dónde están las otras personas con las que viven?.

Cosmo: Creo que deben seguir allá en sus habitaciones.

Amy: ¿Quieren que los traiga?.

Sonic y Tails: Está bien.

Amy camina a la puerta que lleva a los dormitorios y golpea unas tres veces. En menos de un trío de segundos, la señorita Vainilla le abre.

Vainilla: Buenos días, Amy.

Sonic y Tails la miran.

Amy: Buenos días, señorita.

Amy gira la cabeza hacia sus dos amigos.

Amy: Vengan.

La señorita Vainilla los mira y Sonic y Tails caminan hacia ella.

Vainilla: ¿Quiénes son?.

Cosmo también se les acerca.

Amy: Son dos amigos que Cosmo y yo conocimos en los botes hace unos minutos.

Vainilla siente un gran gusto porque haya gente nueva.

Vainilla: Hola, encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Vainilla.

Sonic le da la mano.

Sonic: Mucho gusto, señorita. Yo soy Sonic el Erizo.

Ahora Tails le da la mano.

Tails: Un placer. Yo soy Tails, amigo de Sonic.

Una mano aparece y abre un espacio entre la falda de Vainilla y el marco de la puerta y una cara se asoma. Vainilla siente la mano y se aparta, dejando ver a su hija.

Vainilla: Hija, saluda a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Cream les sonríe y se acerca un poco más.

Cream: Hola, soy Cream.

Sonic y Tails: Hola, Cream, gusto en saludarte.

Sonic: Yo soy Sonic el Erizo.

Tails: Y yo soy Tails.

Cream le da la mano a Sonic y luego a Tails. Inmediatamente aparece el resto de los amigos. Ahora que están todos, Amy decide presentar a sus dos amigos.

Amy: Escuchen todos, él es Sonic el Erizo y él es Tails.

Cream se aparta y todos forman fila y uno por uno le dan la mano a Sonic y luego a Tails.

Shadow: Hola, soy Shadow.

Silver: Hola, soy Silver.

Blaze: Hola, soy Blaze.

Knuckles: Hola, soy Knuckles.

Rouge: Hola, soy Rouge.

Sonic y Tails le dan la mano a cada uno.

Sonic: Es un placer.

Tails: Es un honor.

Todos: Igualmente.

Cream: ¿Ustedes dos son de la primera clase o de otra clase?.

Sonic: Somos de tercera clase.

Cream: ¿Por qué vinieron aquí y cómo llegaron aquí?.

Amy y Cosmo: Nosotras los trajimos.

Blaze nota la hoja que Sonic tiene en la mano izquierda.

Blaze: Amy, ¿por qué Sonic tiene una hoja en la mano?.

Amy: Es que cuando Sonic me dijo su nombre y yo le dije el mío, él me dijo "Tendré que pedirle que lo escriba" y le pregunté porqué y me dijo que nunca conoció mi nombre así que no sabía deletrearlo. Yo le dije que si quería, podían venir con nosotras a nuestra habitación y que yo podía escribir mi nombre en alguna hoja para que él pudiera leerlo. Por eso vinieron.

Blaze: ¿Y la hoja que Sonic tiene en su mano es la hoja donde tú escribiste tu nombre?.

Amy: Sí, se la pasé para que leyera mi nombre.

Ahora, Amy les cuenta a todos lo que ella y Cosmo hablaron con sus nuevos amigos y luego Sonic les cuenta cómo ellos las encontraron.

Cream: Jamás creí que algún día llegaríamos a tener otros amigos hombres más que Knuckles, Silver y Shadow, pero tampoco creí que no los tendríamos. Y tampoco creí que llegaríamos a tener amigos de una clase social diferente a la nuestra.

Cada uno de los otros le dice a Cream que comparten lo que ella dice.

Cream: Sonic, ¿tú y Tails tenían más amigos cuando vivían en Southampton?.

Sonic: No, yo fui el único amigo que Tails tuvo en toda su vida y los únicos amigos que tuve antes de que él naciera, fueron sus padres.

La señorita Vainilla les habla a todos.

Vainilla: Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos al comedor y hablamos sentados y sin tanto encierro?.

Todos responden con un "De acuerdo", así que Sonic deja la hoja en un mueble y la señorita Vainilla, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver y Shadow toman siete sillas y se las llevan al comedor, las juntan y también ponen las cuatro sillas de la mesa del comedor, las juntan y forman un círculo. Amy lleva a Sonic y Cosmo lleva a Tails al comedor. Sonic se sienta primero y Amy se sienta a su derecha, Tails se sienta a la izquierda de Sonic, Cosmo se sienta a la izquierda de él, Blaze se sienta a la izquierda de ella, Silver se sienta a la izquierda de Blaze, Shadow se sienta a la izquierda de Silver, Rouge se sienta a la izquierda de Shadow, Knuckles se sienta a la izquierda de Rouge, Vainilla se sienta a la izquierda de Knuckles y Cream se sienta a la izquierda de su madre.


	4. Chapter 4

Inician una conversación duradera.

Sonic: Rouge, Blaze, ¿quién de las dos es la que conoció a Amy y la llevó a conocer a los demás?.

Blaze: Yo.

Sonic: ¿Y qué edades tiene cada uno y cada una?.

Vainilla: Yo tengo 32 años.

Rouge: Yo tengo dieciocho años.

Blaze: Yo tengo catorce años.

Cream: Yo tengo seis años.

Silver: Yo tengo dieciséis años.

Knuckles: Yo también tengo dieciséis años.

Shadow: Y yo tengo quince años.

Sonic pone cara de asombro.

Sonic: ¿Quince años?.

Shadow: Sí. ¿Por qué te asombra?.

Sonic: Solamente porque yo tengo la misma edad.

Shadow: Ah, por eso. ¿Y qué edad tienes tú, Tails?.

Tails: Tengo ocho años.

Amy: Sonic, ¿alguna vez quisiste tener otro amigo o estabas conforme con que sólo Tails fuera tu amigo?.

Sonic: Honestamente, nunca tuve la idea de querer tener más amigos. Desde que me conoce y nos hicimos amigos, mi hermanito Tails fue el último amigo que tuve después de sus padres.

Escuchar a Sonic decirle "hermanito" a Tails les causa confusión a todos.

Todos: ¿"Hermanito"?.

Sonic y Tails ven lo confundidos que todos quedaron.

Amy: Sonic, ¿cómo puede Tails ser tu hermano?. Tú eres un erizo y él es un zorro y eso es incompatible.

Blaze: Y además, no dijiste que sus padres fueran tus padres adoptivos.

Sonic: Le llamo "hermanito" a Tails porque él me lo pidió ayer cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación después de estar buena parte de la tarde en la sección de popa.

Todos entendieron.

Todos: Ah, entiendo.

Amy: ¿Por qué me dijiste que Tails fue el último amigo que tuviste después de sus padres?.

Sonic: Porque yo vivía con sus padres desde antes que él naciera y después de sus padres, él era el único amigo que tenía hasta hoy.

Amy: Ah, ahora lo veo.

Cream: Sonic, ¿por qué Tails vive contigo y no vive con sus padres?.

Sonic: Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía cuatro años y yo tenía once años.

Nadie lo puede creer.

Cream: Siento mucho haber preguntado.

Sonic y Tails: No importa, Cream.

Cream: ¿Cómo puede no importarles?.

Tails: Como mis padres murieron hace cuatro años, ya superé esa depresión, y a mi hermano Sonic nunca le afectó.

Cream: Ah, bueno. ¿Entonces no te afecta emocionalmente recordar a tus padres?.

Tails: No.

Blaze: Sonic, no sé si ustedes sabrán de qué estoy hablando, ¿pero conocen la lealtad?.

Sonic y Tails: Claro que sabemos de qué hablas. Y sí, la conocemos, ¿y ustedes?.

Blaze: También.

Silver recuerda lo de la noche anterior.

Sonic: Mi hermanito Tails y yo nos somos totalmente leales uno al otro. Siempre nos hemos sido leales. Siempre fuimos compañeros.

Rouge: Sonic, si Tails vive contigo, ¿entonces tú eres su tutor?.

Sonic: Exactamente.

Silver siente que pareciera que estuviera guardándoles un secreto a sus amigos al no contarles de su noche hermosa con Blaze, así que decide contarles ahora mismo.

Silver: Amigos, hay algo que Blaze y yo hicimos anoche y no se lo contamos, y también tengo una verdad con ella, una verdad que sólo ella y Knuckles y Rouge conocen pero que conocieron anoche porque nunca se me ocurrió contársela a nadie de ustedes. Pero se lo contaré a todos ahora porque yo no puedo guardarles secretos y como todavía no les he contado ese momento que tuve con Blaze y esa verdad que tengo con ella, parece como si estuviera guardándoles un secreto y por esa razón, la conciencia se me está haciendo pesada. Son mis amigos y detestaría guardarles secretos a ustedes.

Ahora, Silver les cuenta a todos de su momento con Blaze y les cuenta de la verdad que siempre tuvo con ella, incluyendo cómo se enteraron Knuckles y Rouge sin que él se lo dijera, y les cuenta a Amy, Cosmo y Cream que no se lo contó porque no se le ocurrió y les dijo porqué les decía esas cosas de "Más de lo que puedas imaginar" y lo otro. Al terminar, los mira a todos y todos siguen tranquilos.

Silver: Ya les dije lo que quería decirles. Ahora quiero que ustedes me digan si piensan algo sobre eso o sienten alguna emoción o si siguen siendo indiferentes.

Todos sonríen.

Vainilla: Estoy feliz por ustedes. Me da alegría que hayan tenido un momento tan hermoso y también me da alegría esa verdad que siempre tuviste con ella.

Cada uno de los otros, excepto Sonic y Tails, le dicen a Silver que comparten lo que la señorita Vainilla dijo. Sonic le pide a Blaze que le diga a qué se refería Silver con lo que les dijo de esa verdad y de su momento hermoso con ella y ella le cuenta todo.

Sonic: Ahora, yo también me siento feliz por ustedes y también me da alegría que hayan tenido un momento tan hermoso.

Tails: Comparto lo que Sonic dice.

Silver: ¿No están enojados porque nunca les conté esa verdad que siempre tuve con Blaze?.

Todos: No.

Sonic: Amy, Cosmo, Cream, cuando vieron a Silver tan feliz, ¿alguna se hizo alguna idea de porqué estaba tan contento?.

Amy, Cosmo y Cream: No.

Sonic: Amy, ¿entre ustedes existe la lealtad?.

Amy: Sí. Siempre ha existido. Siempre nos hemos sido leales unos a otros. Nuestra lealtad nunca ha muerto. Lo que siempre estuvo muerto en todos nosotros y que siempre seguirá muerto, es la deslealtad.

Sonic: Me da gusto ver que he conocido gente que es exactamente igual a Tails y yo. Gente leal que siempre mantiene viva su lealtad y que no le da lugar en su vida a la deslealtad y que por lo tanto la tienen muerta.

Tails: Lo mismo digo.

Blaze les dice que ella también tuvo desde siempre esa verdad con Silver, y luego, Rouge dice que entre Knuckles y ella también se tienen desde siempre esa misma verdad. Cosmo le pone suavemente la mano derecha en el hombro a Tails y él gira la cabeza hacia ella y ambos se sonríen.

Cosmo: Amo haberlos conocido a los dos, Tails. Ahora, mi lealtad es contigo y con Sonic. A partir de ahora y para siempre, mi lealtad va para ustedes también.

Cada uno les dice a los dos que comparten lo que Cosmo ha dicho. A Sonic y Tails les gustó lo que les dijeron.

Sonic y Tails: Desde ahora, nuestra lealtad va para todos ustedes juntos también. Nuestra lealtad no es mayor ni menor para ninguno, es el mismo nivel de lealtad absoluta para todos.

Sonic se levanta de su silla, se para en el medio y continuamente mira a cada uno como un presidente dando un discurso.

Sonic: Hoy, amigos y amigas, ha nacido un nuevo momento para todos. Tanto para ustedes nueve como para nosotros dos, el momento de una vida llena de mucha más amistad y lealtad, el momento de creer, ese momento ha llegado para todos. Nuestras vidas que hoy viven un día más, recibieron la oportunidad de volver a ver a la verdadera lealtad y la verdadera amistad de frente con el alma que nuevamente les abre los brazos para recibirlas con el aprecio y la aceptación con que las aceptaron la primera vez. El destino ha cruzado nuestros caminos y ahora por obra del destino, nos hemos unido los nueve con los dos. El destino nos unió, nos unió para no separarnos nunca en la vida. Nos unió para vivir esta vida juntos y para que siempre nos podamos ayudar y apoyar los unos a los otros en cada momento de nuestras vidas. Estamos juntos por decisión del destino y ahora, amigos y amigas, juntos podemos mejorar nuestras vidas y confío absolutamente en que de verdad lo podemos lograr. Si juntos estamos, juntos podemos conseguir más de lo que ya conseguimos. Si nos ayudamos y mantenemos la fé en que podemos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos y si le damos ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, seremos recompensados con la gloria y la dicha de saber cuál es el camino para obtener una vida más allá de toda riqueza, más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver, más allá de lo que nuestras manos pueden alcanzar. Si seguimos el camino de la verdad y si seguimos ese camino hasta encontrar el camino a la vida justa y buena, cada uno de nosotros será recompensado con más de lo que hemos intentado hallar. Si quieren que el camino para la vida justa y merecedora de bienes les sea abierto, dejen que ese camino los encuentre y no le impidan que encuentre su corazón. Abran su corazón y alaben a quien en verdad los ayuda desde el lugar que no se puede ver, a quien aunque no pueden ver, saben que está con ustedes en todo momento, en todo lugar, en su corazón, en todo su ser, y crean en que su presencia los ayuda, y vean que ustedes saben confiar. Me refiero a Dios. Crean, tengan fé, den su fé y así, el camino a la vida en el paraíso les será abierto para que vivan eternamente. El camino al paraíso les será abierto a todos para que lo encuentren y pasen por él para que lleguen al lugar donde siempre vivirán en paz. Y me refiero al cielo.

Sonic termina de hablar y se sienta y todos le aplauden durante trece segundos.

Amy: Nunca había oído a nadie hablar todo eso ni de esa forma. Fue lo más hermoso que nunca escuché.

Todos: Lo mismo digo.

Sonic: Lo mismo digo yo.

Amy: ¿Tú practicaste para decir todo eso?.

Sonic: No, se me ocurrió ahora y fue porque hablábamos de la lealtad.

Amy: Todo lo que dijiste me gustó no mucho ni muchísimo, sino totalmente.

Todos: Igual a mí.

Sonic: Para conocerlos mejor, le iré haciendo preguntas a quien se me ocurra. No se me ocurre qué preguntar en específico, así que les preguntaré lo que sea que se me ocurra.

Sonic mira a Tails.

Sonic: Hermanito, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo también?.

Tails: Si se me ocurre algo para preguntar y a quién preguntárselo, voy a preguntar.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Comienzan a hablar como si estuvieran en una entrevista.

Amy: Oye, Sonic, cuando tú y Tails estaban en Southampton antes del día de la partida del Titanic, ¿eligieron a cuál ciudad irse a vivir?.

Sonic: Sí, decidimos que cuando llegáramos a Estados Unidos, iríamos a vivir en Chicago.

Amy: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

Sonic: Por siempre.

Amy: ¿Por qué por siempre?.

Sonic: Es la única ciudad que más nos gusta de Estados Unidos y fue la única que nos pareció la mejor opción.

Amy: Ah.

Sonic: ¿Ustedes eligieron a cuál ciudad irse a vivir?.

Amy: Sí, habíamos decidido irnos a vivir en Philadelphia.

Sonic: ¿Se irán a vivir ahí por un tiempo o por siempre?.

Amy: Por siempre.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?.

Amy: Es la única ciudad de Estados Unidos que más nos gusta. Obtuvimos mucha información de cómo son muchas ciudades de Estados Unidos y nos decidimos por ir a Philadelphia porque nos pareció la mejor elección.

Sonic: ¿No hubo ninguno que eligiera vivir en una ciudad diferente?.

Amy: No, todos decidimos juntos ir a la misma ciudad.

Sonic: ¿Solamente Estados Unidos les pareció la mejor elección para mudarse de país?.

Amy: Sí. ¿Y por qué ustedes decidieron ir a Chicago?.

Sonic: Fue lo mismo con nosotros dos. Buscamos información sobre ciudades de ese país y elegimos Chicago porque nos pareció que era la mejor elección. Ninguno de los dos pensó vivir en una ciudad diferente. Ambos nos decidimos por la misma ciudad. Y si eligieron sólo Philadelphia, ¿significa que nunca pensaron en ir a vivir a otra ciudad cuando el barco llegue allá?.

Amy: No, sólo elegimos Philadelphia, ¿y ustedes?.

Sonic: Tampoco, sólo elegimos Chicago. ¿Y se les ocurrió hacer viajes a otras ciudades una vez que se hayan instalado en Philadelphia?.

Amy: No, todos elegimos que Philadelphia sería la única ciudad norteamericana donde siempre viviríamos. ¿Y ustedes?.

Sonic: Tuvimos la misma elección que ustedes. Decidimos que nunca iríamos a ninguna otra ciudad.

A Tails se le ocurre una pregunta y a quién hacérsela.

Tails: Shadow, ¿ustedes también presumen con que este barco no puede hundirse?.

Shadow: No, amiguito Tails, nosotros no presumimos sobre eso. Hasta donde sabemos, nunca se comprobó ni en el más mínimo porcentaje que este barco en verdad fuese inhundible. Si fuese inhundible, nosotros deberíamos haber escuchado a alguien decir que lo habían comprobado, pero nunca escuchamos a nadie decir que eso estaba comprobado. Desde hace tiempo hemos estado escuchando las presunciones de la gente sobre que este barco es inhundible, pero nadie de nosotros se lo creyó nunca, porque nosotros no somos presumidos. Como ya lo dije, nunca escuchamos a nadie decir que alguna vez se comprobó que este barco no se pueda hundir. Sólo hemos escuchado a la gente decir que el barco no se puede hundir, pero nunca vimos ni escuchamos ninguna evidencia. Nosotros no sacamos la conclusión apresurada que saca el resto de la gente para afirmar que no se puede hundir. Ésas son las mayores razones de porqué no creemos presumidamente que este barco no pueda hundirse.

Tails: ¿Qué conclusión es la que no sacan como los otros pasajeros?.

Shadow: La conclusión de que por el tamaño del barco es que no puede hundirse. De una cosa sí estamos seguros. De que la razón principal de porqué la gente cree que el barco no puede hundirse, es porque es demasiado grande, pero esa gente no ve que el tamaño no justifica la presunción. El hecho de que el barco sea tan enorme no justifica que la gente se ponga a presumir. Ni siquiera el tamaño colosal del barco es justificación para creer que es inhundible sin haberlo comprobado antes. Como comúnmente se dice, hay gente que no ve más allá de su nariz aunque es lo que debería hacer. Se dejan engañar por el tamaño y no está bien que sólo por el tamaño crean que el barco es inhundible, porque lo que primero es correcto, es que averigüen de alguna u otra forma si en verdad el tamaño hace que sea inhundible y si hay algo más a parte del tamaño que haga que el barco sea inhundible, pero sólo por el tamaño creen que es inhundible, cuando el tamaño no es lo único que puede hacer que un barco sea inhundible. Todos sabemos que el tamaño de los barcos no es lo único de lo que dependen para ser inhundibles.

Todos quedan aplaudiéndole a Shadow. Los aplausos cesan después de otros trece segundos. Ahora que han pasado tan buenos momentos con ellos, Sonic y Tails sienten que su cariño hacia ellos comienza a crecer.

Sonic: Cream, espero que no te molestes con lo que te quiero preguntar.

Cream: ¿Sobre qué?.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez fuiste irrespetuosa y mal portada con tu mamá como lo son otros niños?.

Cream no se muestra molesta por esa pregunta, pero Sonic tiene sus dudas.

Cream: No, yo nunca fui así y nunca seré así. Nunca tendría los malos comportamientos de otros niños. Yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a mi mamá.

Sonic: ¿Y alguna vez le has mentido a tu mamá?.

Cream: Tampoco. Yo nunca le mentiría a mi mamá ni a nadie. Yo soy incapaz de mentir porque ni siquiera sé mentir.

Aunque Cream no parecía molesta porque él le pregunta esas cosas, aún tiene sus dudas.

Sonic: Espero que no te haya molestado que te preguntara esas cosas, porque no era mi intención hacerte sentir molesta.

Cream: No, Sonic, esas preguntas no me molestan. Yo no veo que esas preguntas sean un motivo para molestarse y tampoco vi que tuvieras intenciones de hacerme enojar con esas preguntas. ¿Acaso pensaste que yo estaba molesta por esas preguntas?.

Sonic: Con la debida honestidad, sí. Aunque no te mostraste molesta, yo tenía dudas sobre si estabas fingiendo estar calmada o si en verdad estabas calmada. Es que sólo sabía que a los niños les molesta que les pregunten eso. No sabía hasta ahora que hay niños a los que no les molestan esas preguntas.

Cream: Tails es un niño. ¿Él no se comportó mal con sus padres alguna vez?.

Sonic: No, él jamás se comportó mal. Siempre fue igual que tú. Siempre era bien comportado. Como ha vivido toda su vida conmigo, yo siempre veía cómo se comportaba con sus padres. Él siempre fue respetuoso y bien portado y yo siempre lo sabía por vivir con él, así que cualquier cosa que Tails hacía, nunca pasó desapercibida para mí. Sus comportamientos con sus padres nunca pasaron desapercibidos para mí, así que nunca tuve la necesidad de preguntarle a él o a sus padres si alguna vez se comportó mal.

Cream: Entiendo, y me da mucho gusto que tampoco se comportara mal.

Silver: Sonic, ¿dijiste que Tails ha vivido toda su vida contigo porque vivías con sus padres desde antes que él naciera?.

Sonic: Sí.

Silver: ¿Puedes decirme por qué?.

Sonic: Conocí a los padres de Tails cuando su madre tenía siete meses de embarazo. Ellos me invitaron a su nacimiento. Y pocos días después que él nació, sus padres me invitaron a vivir con ellos y yo acepté.

Silver: ¿Y por qué te invitaron a vivir con ellos, si solamente eras su amigo y no un pariente y para cuando él nació, tú solamente llevabas más o menos dos meses viviendo con ellos?.

Sonic: Aunque les parezca increíble y espero que puedan creerme, sus padres tenían algo que no sé si alguien más en este mundo tiene. Era un secreto que siempre mantuvieron sin revelar. Su secreto era que tenían una habilidad casi divina, y esa habilidad era que podían predecir inequívocamente cuando la muerte llegaría. Ellos podían predecir quién moriría y esa predicción se cumplía cuatro años después. Ellos me contaron de su habilidad cuando los conocí. Una semana después que su madre salió del hospital, yo estaba con ellos y los tres estábamos juntos en la que sería la habitación de su hijo. Mientras estábamos juntos, ellos le sonreían a su hijo, pero de pronto perdieron la sonrisa y sus miradas se volvieron tristes. Yo les pregunté qué les ocurría y me dijeron que ahora presentían que ellos morirían dentro de cuatro años, pero que su hijo no. Les pregunté si presentían que yo moriría también, pero me dijeron que tampoco presentían eso. Les pregunté si alguno moriría antes que el otro, pero me dijeron que los dos morirían al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente me dijeron que querían pedirme algo verdaderamente importante para ellos. Me dijeron que me invitaban a vivir con ellos y me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de su hijo una vez que murieran. Yo acepté todo sin oposición.

Amy: Sonic, les pido a ti y Tails que perdonen mi pregunta, pero cuando los padres de él te encomendaron a su hijo, ¿ellos no pensaron que él podría vivir algo malo o una mala experiencia viviendo toda su vida contigo?.

Sonic: No, ellos jamás pensaron eso, porque confiaban en mí como en el mismo Dios. Confiaban en que yo siempre le daría a su hijo los cuidados y la seguridad y la buena vida que necesitaba y que debía tener. Ellos confiaban en que yo siempre cuidaría bien a Tails, así que murieron sin perder nunca su fé en mí.

Amy: Si tú dices que así fue y que los padres de Tails tenían esa habilidad, entonces te creo, porque no veo que estés mintiendo.

Cada uno de los otros le dicen a Sonic que comparten lo que Amy dijo.

Sonic: Gracias por creerme.

Tails: Yo también les agradezco que le crean a Sonic.

Todos: De nada.

Sonic: Amy, ¿por qué nos pediste que perdonáramos tu pregunta?.

Amy: Porque pensé que si te preguntaba eso, podría haberles disgustado.

Tails: No te preocupes, Amy, a mí no me disgusta que nos hagan preguntas así.

Sonic: A mí tampoco me disgusta, mi querida Amy.

Amy: Me alegro. Y gracias a ti, Sonic, por lo de "querida".

Sonic: De nada.

Sonic vuelve a mirar a Cream.

Sonic: Cream, pienso que esta pregunta no debe tener sentido, puesto que has vivido toda tu vida con ellos, ¿pero alguna vez tuviste algún secreto que nunca quisiste contarle a nadie?.

Cream: ¿Un secreto como qué?.

Sonic: Por ejemplo, que nunca le contaras a nadie de ellos que seas mimada y apegada a tu mamá.

Cream: No, yo nunca le guardé secretos a nadie y nunca lo haría, porque no me gustan los secretos entre amigos o familia. Y tu ejemplo es justamente lo que soy. Soy demasiado mimada y apegada a mi mamá y siempre lo fui.

Sonic ve en Cream una valentía que no muchos niños tienen a esa edad.

Sonic: Como me reconociste que así eres, me doy cuenta de que eres valiente para reconocer esa verdad y no eres como esos niños que se avergüenzan de reconocer esa verdad y que por lo tanto nunca se la reconocen a nadie y se la guardan para sí mismos como un secreto eterno.

Cream: Exacto. No soy como esos niños. Yo nunca sentí miedo ni vergüenza de reconocer esa verdad porque ni siquiera sé cómo tener miedo ante eso. Además que tampoco veo que reconocer esa verdad sea una buena razón para tener vergüenza. Reconocer esa verdad no me avergüenza como a otros niños. Sé que hay niños que sienten vergüenza de reconocerle a alguien lo mimados y apegados que son con sus padres y que por esa razón es que nunca se lo dicen a nadie, pero a mí no me avergüenza y nunca me avergonzó.

Sonic: Eres verdaderamente valiente.

Cream: Sí, siempre lo fui. Yo no siento vergüenza por esas cosas.

Sonic: Eso es en verdad admirable. Admiro que seas así como eres, honesta y bien portada y verdaderamente respetuosa con tu mamá, y sobretodo, porque seas valiente para reconocer esa verdad que no muchos niños reconocerían a tu edad. Eres verdaderamente diferente al resto de los otros niños. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Cream: Sí, así soy yo y me gusta ser así. ¿Y ahora te digo otra cosa?.

Sonic: Dime lo que quieras.

Cream: Tú eres lo más cercano a un padre que yo haya tenido.

Todos, sobretodo Sonic, son tomados por sorpresa, pero mantienen su compostura.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?.

Cream: Con decirme lo valiente que soy y con todo lo demás que dijiste, y sobretodo, con decirme que estás orgulloso de mí, sentí que me decías esas cosas como si fueras mi papá. Ahora, para mí eres una figura paterna. Eres como un padre para mí.

Sonic: Escucharte decirme eso me sorprende mucho. Tails nunca me trató como a un padre. Aunque soy su tutor, él nunca me trató como tú. Sólo me trata como hermano.

Todos los demás dicen uno por uno que también los sorprende que Cream trate a Sonic como un padre.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿tus padres te habían hablado de su habilidad?.

Tails: Sí, me lo contaron cuando les quedaban cuatro días de vida. Me alegra mucho que de verdad lo crean.

Sonic: Cosmo, me gustó que me creyeran, pero sigo con una duda.

Cosmo: ¿Cuál?.

Sonic: ¿Por qué me creen tan rápido en lugar de dudar que lo que digo sea cierto y no me dicen que quieren que les dé alguna evidencia para que les sea más creíble?.

Cosmo: Porque nosotros no somos como las personas que creen que lo inexplicable no se puede ni se debe creer. Nosotros siempre hemos creído tanto en lo explicable como en lo inexplicable. Pero principalmente, no te podemos pedir unas evidencias que no tienes.

Uno por uno, los demás le dicen que eso mismo hubieran dicho.

Sonic: Muchas gracias.

Todos: Por nada.

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, si esta pregunta le hace enojar a su hija o a usted, les pido perdón de antemano. Si su hija se hubiera comportado mal con usted, ¿usted la habría golpeado?.

Ninguna de ellas se muestra molesta por esa pregunta.

Vainilla: No, yo sería incapaz de golpear a mi hija. Nunca querría golpearla, porque odiaría hacerlo. Sé que a ella le dolerían los golpes, pero a mí me dolería haberla golpeado. Yo nunca sería de esa clase de madres que golpean a sus hijos, porque odio a esa clase de madres. Yo soy de las madres que nunca golpearían a sus hijos sin importar lo enojadas que estén.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sonic.

Sonic: Eso es en verdad admirable. Usted es tan admirable como su hija. Las dos son igualmente admirables.

Vainilla y Cream: Gracias.

Sonic: De nada. ¿Y les hizo enojar que le preguntara eso?.

Vainilla y Cream: No.

Sonic: Gracias por no enojarse.

Vainilla y Cream: No es nada.

Se le ocurre otra pregunta, pero ésta lo hace sentir nervios.

Sonic: ¿Usted fuma, señorita?.

Sonic espera ver la reacción de ella y todos, pero ninguno tiene ninguna reacción.

Vainilla: No, yo soy completamente sana y siempre lo seguiré siendo. Yo nunca podría fumar como lo hacen otras mujeres. Sé lo malo que es fumar y sé que a nadie de ellos y sobretodo a mi hija le gustaría verme fumando. Cuando tenía los catorce años de Blaze, aprendí sobre lo malo que es fumar y decidí irreversiblemente que nunca en mi vida fumaría, sin importar lo mucho que otras personas intentaran convencerme de hacerlo.

A Sonic se le ocurre otra pregunta.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez bebió alguna clase de alcohol?.

Vainilla: Tampoco. Yo nunca bebería absolutamente nada relacionado con el alcohol. Cuando tenía los quince años que tú y Shadow tienen, aprendí sobre lo malo que es beber alcohol y nunca en mi vida voy a tener esos malos hábitos de fumar y alcoholizarse, porque soy una completa y eterna enemiga del cigarro y el alcohol.

Sonic: ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa fumar o beber alcohol cuando sean más grandes?.

Todos: No.

Cream: Todos somos iguales a mi mamá, porque nos enseñó a todos lo que le ocurre a la gente cuando fuma y bebe alcohol y decidimos irreversiblemente que nunca fumaríamos ni beberíamos ninguna clase de bebida alcohólica, sin importar lo mucho que otras personas quieran tentarnos a hacerlo.

Sonic y Tails: Amo esas verdades.

Sonic: Si nos preguntan, los padres de mi hermanito también eran completamente sanos como ustedes y también habían decidido lo mismo que ustedes. Y ellos fueron quienes nos enseñaron a mi hermanito y a mí sobre lo malos que son el cigarro y el alcohol y decidimos lo mismo que ustedes. Cuando nos lo enseñaron, fue cuando decidimos lo mismo que ustedes.

Tails: Señorita Vainilla, ¿sabe si su novio fumaba o bebía alcohol o si era sano también?.

Vainilla: Mi novio también era completamente sano como yo. Me contó que cuando tenía trece años, decidió que nunca fumaría ni bebería alcohol porque sabía lo malos que son.

Ahora, a Tails se le ocurre algo más para preguntar.

Tails: Después que la señorita Vainilla tuvo su relación amorosa, ¿alguno más de ustedes también tuvo alguna?.

Rouge responde por todos.

Rouge: No, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido nunca una relación amorosa. La señorita Vainilla es la única que se ha enamorado.

Silver: Tails, ¿alguno de ustedes dos se enamoró alguna vez?.

Tails: No, nosotros tampoco nos hemos enamorado de nadie.

Sonic: Cosmo, espero que no te molestes, pero, si vivieras con tus padres biológicos, ¿alguna vez te comportarías mal y serías irrespetuosa con ellos?.

Cosmo: No, yo nunca sería así. Y no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me molesta esa pregunta.

A Sonic se le ocurren otras preguntas, pero piensa que no debería hacerlas porque está seguro de que si pregunta eso, todos podrían enojarse. Aún así, con todos los nervios parados, decide arriesgarse, así que toma aire y les hace su pregunta.

Sonic: Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, ¿ustedes son machistas como la mayoría casi total de los hombres?.

Sonic mira con nerviosismo las caras de todos mientras contiene el aire, pero nadie cambia su expresión.

Knuckles: No, nosotros no somos así.

Knuckles se oye calmado.

Silver: Él dice la verdad, Sonic.

Silver también se oye calmado.

Shadow: Así es, no somos machistas.

Shadow también se oye calmado y Sonic también se calma un poco.

Sonic: ¿No se enojaron?.

Knuckles, Silver y Shadow: No.

Sonic: ¿Alguna se enojó?.

Todas: No, Sonic.

Sonic se calma completamente y suelta un suspiro.

Sonic: Que alivio que no se enojaran.

Todos: ¿Por qué?.

Sonic: Cuando se me ocurrió preguntarles eso, estaba completamente seguro de que todos se enojarían.

Knuckles responde por todos.

Knuckles: Silver, Shadow y yo nunca fuimos machistas porque somos enemigos del machismo. Lo hemos sido desde siempre porque nos gusta la igualdad con las mujeres. Se lo dijimos juntos a todas hace mucho tiempo, así que ninguna pensó nunca que nosotros fuésemos machistas como los demás hombres. Nunca seremos de los hombres que piensan erradamente que a las mujeres se las puede discriminar sólo por el hecho de ser mujeres. Sabemos que ser mujer no es justificación para ser machista. Nosotros siempre les hemos dado a todas el mismo respeto y los mismos buenos tratos que ellas nos dan.

Sonic espera que su siguiente pregunta tampoco les provoque ninguna molestia ni nada.

Sonic: Entonces, si alguno de ustedes tres dirigiera algún trabajo o consiguiera un trabajo cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos, ¿también dejarían que alguna de ellas trabaje con ustedes si ellas lo quisieran?.

Knuckles, Silver y Shadow: Si ellas quisieran, claro que sí.

Sonic: Creo que esta pregunta no tendrá mucho o nada de sentido y quizás Shadow se enoje o se ofenda, ¿pero alguno es racista como el resto de la gente del mundo?.

Todos, incluyendo a Shadow, se muestran calmados y Rouge responde por todos.

Rouge: No, Sonic, tampoco somos así. Sino mira a Shadow.

Sonic mira a Shadow y él le devuelve la mirada sonriéndole.

Rouge: Él es negro y vive con nosotros. Si fuésemos racistas, jamás habríamos dejado que Shadow viva con nosotros, pero vive con nosotros y nosotros lo queremos mucho. También nos gusta la igualdad de razas. Nunca hemos sido discriminadores sobre nada con nadie. Nosotros amamos la igualdad, igualdad de lo que sea, géneros, razas, lo que sea. Nunca tendríamos el atrevimiento de discriminar de ninguna forma existente. Y no somos como la gente que cree que el color de piel es un fundamento para discriminar, porque sabemos que nada justifica el racismo.

Sonic: ¿No están enojados?.

Todos: No.

Sonic: Shadow, ¿tú no estás ofendido o enojado porque preguntara eso siendo tú un erizo negro?.

Shadow le sigue sonriendo y hablando con absoluta calma.

Shadow: No, Sonic, no lo estoy. No veo que tu pregunta sea un motivo para enojarme ni sentirme ofendido. Quizá otra persona negra se enojaría o se ofendería, pero yo no. Puedo ver con absoluta claridad que les preguntaste eso sin ninguna mala intención de ofenderme ni de hacerme enojar.

Sonic suspira aliviado porque nadie se ha enojado ni ofendido con ninguna de sus preguntas. Al verlo suspirar, Amy le pone su mano izquierda en su hombro y él gira la cabeza hacia ella.

Amy: Sonic, ya veo lo que te sucede.

Amy le quita la mano del hombro. Todos quedan confundidos, pero Sonic sabe a lo que ella se refiere.

Amy: Tienes miedo de que alguna de tus preguntas nos ofenda o nos haga enojar. Veo tu preocupación y tus buenas intenciones. Eres en verdad curioso. Ninguna de tus preguntas era para hacernos enojar ni ofendernos, sólo eran para saber y conocer mejor cómo somos, pero tú pensabas que nos podíamos ofender o enojar, aunque eso no fuera lo que tú querías.

Eso asombra a todos, principalmente a Tails, porque al haber vivido toda su vida con Sonic, es el único que mejor lo conoce y pudo ser el primero en darse cuenta de eso, pero nunca supo esa verdad sobre él. Sonic hace una pausa por tres segundos y deja de sonreír, mira a todos una vez más y le devuelve la mirada a Amy.

Sonic: ,, Es cierto. Tienes toda la razón. Todo lo que dices es cierto. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Tails. Siempre he sido así, pero Tails nunca lo supo. Sus padres lo sabían, porque se lo dije cuando los conocí, pero nunca se me ocurrió decírselo a Tails y a sus padres tampoco se les ocurrió decírselo, así que él no sabía nada.

Tails: De no ser porque Amy lo adivinó, yo nunca habría sabido que tenías ese miedo, Sonic.

Sonic: Así es, nunca te lo conté porque nunca hubo la necesidad de hacerlo. Nunca tuve motivos para decírtelo y nunca se me ocurrió decírtelo, por eso nunca te lo dije. Espero que puedas perdonarme porque nunca te lo dije.

Tails le sigue sonriendo.

Tails: Sí, Sonic, te perdono aunque no es necesario que me pidas perdón. Yo entiendo por qué nunca me lo dijiste.

Sonic: Gracias por entender.

Tails: De nada.

Sonic: Rouge, si dijiste que nunca tendrían el atrevimiento de discriminar de ninguna forma existente, ¿entonces significa que tampoco van a discriminarme porque tengo esa clase de miedo que es poco conocida?.

Rouge: Por supuesto que no, Sonic. Todos nosotros somos enemigos de la discriminación. Siempre supimos que hay gente que discrimina por el color de piel, que discrimina machistamente a las mujeres y que discriminarlas incluye en mayoría que no les dan los mismos derechos que a los hombres y por tanto no les dan el derecho de trabajar, gente que discrimina a las demás personas por su religión, entre otras innumerables razones injustificadas, pero nosotros jamás discriminaríamos por ninguna causa. Y si yo discriminara, odiaría haberlo hecho. Entre nosotros siempre han reinado interminablemente la amistad, la lealtad, la honestidad, la bondad, la humildad, la sinceridad, el respeto, la confianza, la unión, la igualdad, la paz, la armonía, la valoración y la aceptación.

Sonic y Tails: Ay, que hermoso. Entre nosotros dos también existen todos esos valores.

Sonic: Con lo que me dices, veo que tampoco discriminarían por la clase social de la gente.

Rouge: Estás en lo correcto. ¿Pero por qué dices eso?.

Sonic: Porque otra verdad sobre mi hermanito y yo, es que somos pobres. Toda nuestra vida hemos sido pobres. Los padres de mi hermanito eran pobres también, pero aún así vivían bien. Y aunque siempre fuimos pobres, siempre pude cuidar bien a mi hermanito después que sus padres murieron. Nunca nos faltó nada para vivir y a sus padres tampoco. Y, Cosmo, espero que no te sientas ofendida aunque nunca conociste a tus padres, pero creo que los padres de mi hermanito, él y yo vivimos mejor que tus padres, porque como ya saben todos, los padres de mi hermanito lo cuidaron hasta que murieron y yo también pude cuidarlo bien cuando tuve que comenzar a cuidarlo solo, y como ya dije, a ellos y a mí nunca nos faltó nada para cuidarlo. En cambio, tus padres sólo pudieron cuidarte por un año de tu vida y te dieron en adopción para que sobrevivieras y no murieras como pudieron morir ellos.

Cosmo: No te preocupes, Sonic, no estoy ofendida. Y si aseguraras que mis padres pueden haber muerto alguna vez, te daría la razón, porque si mis padres eran tan pobres, creo que lo único más seguro es que ellos hayan muerto después de regalarme. Cuando las personas pobres ya se quedan absolutamente sin nada para vivir, lo único y último que muchas veces hacen por ser casi siempre la salida de su pobreza, es suicidarse o esperar a morir de otra forma.

Sonic: Gracias por ser comprensiva. Cuanto me alegra saber que nada de lo que he dicho o preguntado en todo este rato ha ofendido ni hecho enojar a nadie. Y cuanto me alegra que nadie se haya tomado como ofensa nada de lo que digo y pregunto.

Amy: Espero que me crean lo que les diré ahora. Quizá tú y Tails nunca entiendan cómo, pero nosotros aprendimos a reconocer perfectamente cuáles intenciones tienen las personas cuando le dicen o preguntan algo a alguien. Pero solamente lo aprendimos hablándonos unos a otros, porque fue la única forma en que lo aprendimos. Gracias a que aprendimos esa forma de reconocimiento, es imposible que confundamos una buena intención con una mala. Como ahora sabes que todos siempre sabremos qué intenciones tienen tú y Tails al hablarnos y con qué intenciones nos hacen sus preguntas, nunca más en sus vidas necesitarán preocuparse por tratar de hablarnos sin ofendernos ni hacernos enojar, porque siempre sabremos en el momento exacto con qué intenciones nos hablan.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic y Tails quedan con la boca medio abierta por el asombro que les causa saber que existe una forma de reconocimiento así y porque ellos nunca se habrían imaginado que existiera esa forma de reconocimiento. Oír eso hace que Sonic se dé cuenta de algo.

Sonic: Ahora me doy cuenta de algo de lo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Que todos son de mente sana. Ninguno de ustedes es de mente retorcida como otras personas.

Eso le saca algo de asombro a Tails, porque no se había dado cuenta, pero a la vez, reconstruye en su mente cada uno de estos momentos, y por las maneras en que todos hablan y las cosas que hablaban, se da cuenta de que todo indica que verdaderamente son de mente sana. Ahora, habla con algo de asombro en su voz.

Tails: Me doy cuenta de lo mismo. Las maneras en que todos hablan y las cosas que nos han dicho, me indican que verdaderamente son de mente sana.

Shadow: Están en lo correcto. Todos somos de mente sana. Siempre lo fuimos y nos gusta ser así.

Amy: ¿Ustedes me creen o no?.

Sonic y Tails: Sí, Amy.

Amy: ¿Y nos creen a todos?.

Sonic y Tails: Sí.

Todos ven que ellos le dicen la verdad.

Todos: Gracias.

Sonic y Tails: De nada.

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, ¿usted sabe qué clase de mente tenía su novio?.

Vainilla: Sí, mi novio también era de mente sana como yo.

Sonic: ¿Y cómo lo supo?.

Vainilla: Mi novio me lo dijo cuando lo conocí. Él me lo dijo y me preguntó qué clase de mente tengo yo y le dije que también tengo mente sana. Se puso contento porque yo tuviera la misma buena mente que él y yo también me puse contenta porque él tuviera la misma mente que yo. Estábamos felices de que ninguno de los dos fuera de mente retorcida. Además había algo que teníamos en común. A ninguno le gustaba que haya gente que tenga mente retorcida y que no sea mucha la gente que tenga mente sana. Eso nunca nos gustó. Es de las cosas que nunca nos gustaron. A mí siempre me gustó la mente sana y a mi novio también le gustaba. Yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a criar a mi hija de una forma que hiciera que ella tuviera mente retorcida al crecer. Hice que mi hija creciera con mente sana y me gusta haberla criado así.

Sonic: ¿Y usted no tuvo miedo de que alguno de sus amigos se opusiera a que usted criara a su hija así?.

Vainilla: No.

Sonic: ¿Y nadie tuvo la intención de oponerse?.

Amy responde por todos.

Amy: No. Y no hubiera sido correcto que nos opusiéramos y tampoco teníamos motivos para oponernos.

Cream: ¿Por qué le preguntaste a mi mamá si tuvo miedo de que alguno de los demás se opusiera a que me criara así?.

Sonic: Solamente porque pensé que pudo darle miedo que supieran cómo te iba a criar.

Vainilla: Tampoco me da miedo decirte que cuando pude volver a casa después del nacimiento de mi hija, les dije a todos que la criaría como se debe criar a los hijos para que tengan mente sana, porque quería que tuviera la mente sana que todos nosotros tenemos.

Sonic: Me causa admiración ver lo valientes que son usted y su hija. Ninguna teme reconocer ninguna verdad. No son como las familias que a veces tienen verdades que les da miedo o vergüenza reconocer y que por lo tanto no se las cuentan a nadie y se las guardan para sí mismas como un secreto eterno. Eso es en verdad admirable. Las dos me causan una gran admiración. Doy mis felicitaciones a ambas por ser así de valientes.

Vainilla y Cream: Muchas gracias.

Sonic: Por nada.

Blaze: Sonic, tengo una pregunta para ti.

Sonic: Adelante, pregúntame.

Blaze: ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde obtuvieron sus boletos para el Titanic?.

Sonic: Los ganamos en un juego de póquer en un bar en el muelle de Southampton, cuando sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que el Titanic zarpara. Se los ganamos a otros dos hombres que también querían viajar.

Blaze: Me parece una manera muy inusual de ganar algo. En toda mi vida, nunca vi que alguien ganara algo como un boleto de crucero jugando al azar. Ni siquiera sabía que jugando al póquer se puede apostar y ganar algo más que el dinero.

Sonic: ¿Sólo sabías que jugando al póquer se apuesta y se gana dinero?.

Blaze: Sí, porque no sabía que cuando la gente juega al póquer, también puede apostar más cosas a parte del dinero. Es la primera vez que me hacen saber que el dinero no es lo único que se puede apostar en el póquer. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna experiencia jugando al póquer?.

Sonic: Sí, somos bastante buenos.

Blaze: ¿Ustedes saben qué otras cosas se pueden apostar jugando al póquer?.

Sonic: Los jugadores de póquer pueden apostar todo lo que quieran o lo que tengan a la mano, aunque se tiene más preferencia por cosas de verdadero valor. Mayormente se tiene preferencia por valores invaluables. Oro, relojes de oro, rubíes, joyas, aretes, anillos, muchas cosas que estén avaluadas en cantidades bastante grandes de dinero. Si alguien apuesta algo material que no sea dinero en efectivo, siempre se tiene mayor preferencia porque lo que apuesten esté hecho de oro genuino o que tenga un valor sumamente alto. A parte del dinero, el oro es otro material favorito de los apostadores de póquer, porque es lo que más valor tiene y porque si ganan algo hecho de oro, les significa ganar más dinero. Cuando tienen algo hecho de oro, muchas veces lo apuestan porque saben que si apuestan algo hecho de oro, los otros jugadores le apostarán mucho más dinero a cambio, y si ganan, así se harán verdaderamente más millonarios y podrán gastar el dinero comprando cualquier otra cosa que deseen, pero no todos los jugadores de póquer gastan el dinero ganado. Algunos prefieren conservar todo el dinero o la mayor cantidad de dinero posible por el mayor tiempo posible, para no perderlo todo tan rápido, pero eso es porque son dejados a llevar por la ambición del dinero.

Blaze: Cuando ustedes estaban jugando al póquer en ese bar, ¿también apostaban dinero y otras cosas o sólo jugaban por los boletos?.

Sonic: También apostábamos dinero. Y para subir la apuesta, me atreví a apostar absolutamente todo lo que teníamos, todo nuestro dinero, nuestros libros, perfumes, espejos personales y otras pertenencias, porque como somos tan buenos jugadores, estaba convencido de que ganaríamos. Aposté todo lo que teníamos para el viaje. Por supuesto que eso preocupó a Tails. Él me dijo en voz baja "Sonic, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Apostaste todo lo que tenemos.", y yo le dije que si no tiene nada que ganar, no tiene nada que perder.

Blaze: Fue una respuesta muy sabia. Sin ofender, Tails.

Tails: No me ofende, Blaze. Además, tienes razón. Si no teníamos nada que ganar, tampoco perderíamos nada.

Blaze sonríe aliviada porque Tails no se ofendió.

Blaze: Sonic, ¿cómo aprendiste tanto sobre cómo se juega al póquer?.

Sonic: El padre de Tails tenía conocimientos verdaderamente buenos sobre el póquer. Él me enseñó a jugar al póquer. Me enseñó todo lo que se debe saber para jugar. Me lo empezó a enseñar cuando su hijo tenía dos años. Durante un año y once meses y cuatro días me enseñó a jugar. Durante los primeros tres meses me fue muy difícil aprenderlo, pero después de esos meses, logré dominar esos conocimientos. Cuando empecé a dominarlos, le dije que se lo enseñaría a Tails cuando tuviera seis años. Así que un día después que Tails cumplió seis años, comencé a enseñarle a jugar. A él también le fue muy difícil, pero después de tres meses, logró dominar los conocimientos. Ahora, los dos somos verdaderamente expertos jugando al póquer.

Blaze: Si son tan buenos jugando póquer, ¿alguna vez jugaron un juego de póquer con jugadores millonarios antes de ese juego donde ganaron los boletos?.

Sonic: No, ese juego en ese bar fue el primer y único verdadero juego de póquer que mi hermanito Tails y yo hemos jugado.

Blaze: ¿Y cuánto dinero tenían ustedes y esos hombres?.

Sonic: No era exactamente mucho. Nosotros teníamos poco menos de doscientas mil libras esterlinas. Esos jugadores también tenían poco menos de doscientas mil libras esterlinas. Ellos tampoco tenían millones de libras como otros jugadores, porque eran de clase media baja, así que lo único material que tenían para apostar, eran los boletos y el dinero. Igualmente, mi hermanito y yo estábamos conformes con la cantidad de dinero que esos jugadores nos apostaron. Aún teniendo sólo esa cantidad monetaria que no llega al millón, Tails y yo sabemos muy bien cómo aprovechar cualquier cantidad monetaria que tengamos. No somos como esa gente que gasta su dinero tan rápido en tantas cosas. Y tampoco gastamos nuestro dinero en cosas que tengan demasiado valor. Preferimos no gastar demasiado dinero para no quedarnos en la ruina.

Blaze: ¿Esos jugadores y ustedes apostaban su dinero en monedas o también en billetes?.

Sonic: En ambas cosas, aunque ese dinero era más en monedas que en billetes. Los billetes son de más valor, pero igualmente somos felices con las monedas, aunque no tengan el mismo valor que los billetes. El valor de esas monedas también es bueno, pero a Tails y a mí nos gusta más el valor de los billetes.

Amy: Con decir que les gusta más el valor de los billetes, mi mente empieza a pensar que ustedes se dejan llevar por la ambición del dinero, pero yo me estoy esforzando por no pensar eso. Dime la verdad, Sonic, para que mi mente no piense lo que no quiero pensar y que estoy segura que es un error.

Sonic: Nosotros no nos dejamos llevar por la ambición del dinero. Somos como ustedes. Aunque siempre hemos deseado tener más dinero del que tenemos para vivir y aunque nos gusta el valor de los billetes más que el de las monedas y tratamos de no perder tanto dinero, tampoco dejamos que la ambición del dinero se apodere de nosotros. Sólo queremos seguir teniendo dinero para no quedar en la ruina. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta la ambición del dinero y tampoco nos gusta que la gente se deje ambicionar por el dinero, porque sabemos que eso es malo para la mente, porque esos deseos obsesivos de dinero son enfermizos. Nunca dejamos que nuestros deseos de obtención de dinero se conviertan en obsesión como sucede con otras personas millonarias y no millonarias. Nosotros sabemos controlarnos. Solamente queremos tener dinero para vivir y lo queremos con normalidad, no porque estemos dominados por la ambición del dinero.

Amy se alivia al sentir que esos pensamientos erróneos sobre Sonic y Tails se le desvanecen completamente de la mente.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic.

Sonic: De nada. Ojalá crean lo que ahora les diré. Les digo que mi hermanito y yo también somos de mente sana como ustedes. Y los padres de él también lo eran. Es por eso que él creció con mente sana después que sus padres murieron. Al igual que la bella señorita Vainilla, que crió a su hija para que tuviera mente sana al crecer, yo crié a Tails para que tuviera mente sana al crecer.

Ahora, Sonic procede a otra pregunta.

Sonic: ¿Creen en lo que dije aunque no soy el padre de Tails como para criarlo como mi verdadero hijo para haber hecho que la mente sana se desarrollara en él?.

Amy y Cosmo son las primeras en responder.

Amy: Yo sí lo creo, Sonic.

Cosmo: Y yo también.

Ahora, cada uno le dice que también le creen.

Sonic: Les agradezco mucho a todos por creerme.

Tails: Y yo también les agradezco que lo crean.

Todos les corresponden el agradecimiento con un "De nada" verdaderamente amable.

Sonic: Creo que sé qué me responderán, pero igualmente les pregunto. ¿Alguna vez en su vida le han mentido a alguien o se han mentido entre ustedes?.

Todos: No, Sonic.

Sonic: Eso creí.

Cosmo: Y de ninguna manera me inclino a pensar que alguna vez le hayas mentido a los padres de Tails. Tampoco me inclino a pensar que él les haya mentido a ellos ni a ti, y tampoco me inclino a pensar que tú le hayas mentido a él.

Sonic: Estás en lo correcto. Nunca le mentí a mi hermanito ni a sus padres y él tampoco les mintió a ellos ni a mí, pero hubo una vez en toda mi vida en que tuve que mentir.

La felicidad de Cosmo se cambió por una ligera confusión.

Cosmo: ¿Cuándo fue?.

Sonic se lo cuenta desde cuando le dijo a Tails que se iban a Estados Unidos, hasta cuando abordaron el barco. La mención de ese sujeto que parecía que lo golpearía les generó un pequeño nerviosismo a todos.

Cosmo: Guau, al menos, ese hombre no quiso en realidad golpearte a ti. Esa mención me hizo sentir un nerviosismo pequeño.

Los demás dicen lo mismo.

Tails: Cuando vi a ese hombre agarrar a mi hermano y levantar el puño, de verdad creí que lo golpearía.

Sonic: Igual yo.

Amy: Menos mal que no lo hizo.

Tails: Como tú nunca mentiste, Sonic, no me puedo imaginar cómo lograste mentirle tan perfectamente a ese tripulante como si ya supieras cómo mentir por haber mentido más veces antes.

Sonic: Yo tampoco me lo puedo imaginar, hermanito.

Knuckles: Sonic, Tails, ¿les digo una cosa?.

Sonic y Tails: Sí, ¿qué cosa?.

Knuckles: El año pasado, Silver y yo aprendimos todo lo que los tripulantes de barcos como éste deben hacer para preparar los botes salvavidas en caso de un hundimiento.

Eso llamó su atención.

Sonic y Tails: ¿Me puedes contar lo que aprendieron?.

Su buen amigo les contó todo.

Sonic: Nunca llegamos a imaginar que fuera posible que pudiera haber personas que supieran cosas como ésa sin haber trabajado nunca en un barco.

Knuckles: También era el caso de todos nosotros.

Un pensamiento imprevisto le surge a Sonic.

Sonic: No sé si sea buena idea que mi hermanito y yo nos quedemos aquí por más tiempo. Somos de tercera clase y nuestro lugar en el barco es en la tercera clase. Nadie más vería con buenos ojos que estemos con pasajeros de primera clase.

Tails ve que su "hermano mayor" tiene razón en lo que dice.

Tails: Lo mismo pienso yo.

Amy y Cosmo les hablan inmediatamente y hacen comillas con los dedos.

Amy y Cosmo: ¿Pero quién se va a enterar si se quedan "escondidos" aquí?.

Ellas logran que ellos dejen de pensar en lo que pensaban y a la vez logran que piensen lo que no pensaron.

Amy: Si no le decimos a nadie que ustedes están aquí, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Cosmo: Y así nadie les dirá que se vayan. Nadie sabrá que ustedes están aquí si no le decimos nada a nadie.

Sonic y Tails: Las dos tienen razón. No había pensado en eso.

Cosmo: Los invitamos a que cada día vengan aquí hasta que el barco llegue a Estados Unidos, para que puedan compartir tiempo con nosotros.

Ahora, Cosmo los mira a todos.

Cosmo: Y estoy segura de que todos de verdad aceptan que los invitemos, ¿verdad?.

La respuesta de todos es inmediata.

Todos: Por supuesto que sí.

Esta demostración de lealtad y amistad hace que el cariño de Sonic y Tails por ellos crezca mucho más. Y de pronto, Sonic y Tails sienten que un deseo nació dentro de ellos. Ambos "hermanos" se miran uno al otro.

Sonic: Hermanito, ¿tú también lo deseas, verdad?.

Tails sabe a lo que su "hermano mayor" se refiere.

Tails: Sí.

Amy y Cosmo: ¿Desean qué?.

Sonic y Tails vuelven a mirar a sus amigos.

Sonic: Mi hermanito y yo cambiamos de opinión. Cuando el barco atraque, queremos irnos con ustedes.

Tails: Ahora estamos tan encariñados con todos ustedes, que deseamos que nos dejen irnos con ustedes a Philadelphia. Queremos vivir con ustedes. Esta demostración de lealtad y amistad que nos hicieron ver, hizo que nuestro cariño por ustedes creciera mucho más. Los extrañaríamos demasiado si se fueran a Philadelphia y nosotros nos fuésemos a Chicago y nunca más volviéramos a vernos otra vez.

Todos son tomados por sorpresa, pero en un segundo vuelven en sí y les dicen lo primero que se les viene a la mente.

Todos: Sí, pueden venir. Sean bienvenidos a nuestra familia.

Sonic y Tails se llenan de una emoción tan grande, que sus miradas se ponen como si estuvieran tristes pero sus bocas muestran una sonrisa, y la emoción en sus voces se escucha parecida a un llanto y sus ojos se humedecen, al punto en que dan un parpadeo y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas.

Sonic y Tails: Mu-,, muchas-,,, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Amy abraza a Sonic, Cosmo abraza a Tails y ellos las abrazan también.

Amy: Si alguna vez invitaran a alguno de nosotros a su habitación de tercera clase, iremos con gusto.

Sonic y Tails les acarician la nuca a Amy y Cosmo.

Sonic: No sé si les agradaría. Por ser de tercera clase, nuestra habitación no es de lujo como la suya.

Amy: A mí no me importa. Si me invitaran, para cualquier cosa, iría con todo gusto.

Cosmo: Igual yo.

Sonic y Tails: ¿Cualquier cosa?.

Amy y Cosmo: Sí, cualquier cosa.

Sonic recuerda los libros y se le ocurre algo para hacer por su nueva familia.

Sonic: ¿Les gusta leer libros?.

Amy: Sí, y también leemos revistas. A todos nos gusta leer, sobretodo a Rouge. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Sonic y Tails relajan su emoción y los cuatro se separan un poco, quedando las manos de ellas sobre los brazos de ellos y las manos de ellos sobre las costillas de ellas.

Sonic: Tenemos una forma de hacer una especie de pago para ustedes por todos estos minutos tan hermosos que nos han hecho pasar. Tres semanas antes de venir al Titanic, mi hermanito compró cuatro libros. A la siguiente semana compró otros cuatro y la siguiente semana compró otros tres. Y te preguntaba para saber si leen, porque pensaba que si sabían que tenemos libros, les interesaría leer alguno.

Amy: ¿Cómo se llama cada uno de esos libros?.

Sonic: "La Fantasía Romántica de Jack Dawson y Rose Dewitt Bukater", "Aventuras Misteriosas en Inglaterra", "Un Cuento de Navidad", "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes", "Estudio en Escarlata", "El Sabueso de los Baskerville", "Misterios en los Páramos Nebulosos de Inglaterra", "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras", "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece", "El Misterio del Ferrocarril de Treinta Años" y "Noches Misteriosas en la Mansión Boston".

Amy: ¿Saben quiénes escribieron esos libros?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Me puedes decir los nombres de todos y quién de ellos escribió cuál de esos libros?.

Sonic: Sí. "La Fantasía Romántica de Jack Dawson y Rose Dewitt Bukater" fue escrito por el escritor inglés Jones Cameron. "Aventuras Misteriosas en Inglaterra" fue escrito por el escritor irlandés Balthasar Settle. "Un Cuento de Navidad" fue escrito por el fallecido escritor inglés Charles Dickens. "Estudio en Escarlata", "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" y "El Sabueso de los Baskerville" fueron escritos por el escritor y médico escocés Arthur Conan Doyle. "Misterios en los Páramos Nebulosos de Inglaterra" fue escrito por el fallecido escritor inglés Timmy O'Ryan. "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras" y "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece" fueron escritos por la escritora inglesa Sarah O'Connor. "Noches Misteriosas en la Mansión Boston" fue escrito por el escritor irlandés Brandon Fraser. Y "El Misterio del Ferrocarril de Treinta Años" fue escrito por el escritor inglés Steve Spielberg.

Tails: ¿Alguna vez conocieron alguno de esos libros?.

Cosmo responde por todos.

Cosmo: No, nosotros nunca conocimos ninguno de esos libros.

Tails: ¿Alguno conoce alguno de los géneros clásicos de la literatura?.

Cosmo: Conocemos muchos.

Tails: ¿Me los puedes nombrar uno por uno?.

Se los nombra todos.

Tails: ¿Y hay alguno por el que tengan favoritismo?.

Amy: El Romance.

Cosmo: La Fantasía.

Cream: El Misterio.

Shadow: El Misterio también.

Silver: Yo no tengo ninguno.

Vainilla: Yo tampoco.

Knuckles: El Misterio y la Comedia.

Rouge: El Misterio y la Fantasía.

Blaze: Mis favoritos también son la Fantasía y el Misterio.

Sonic y Tails se secan los rastros de lágrimas.

Tails: Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, ¿tienen el mismo favoritismo por ésos dos o alguno les gusta más que el otro?.

Blaze: Tengo mayor favoritismo por el Misterio.

Knuckles: Me gusta mucho más la Comedia.

Rouge: Me gustan los dos por igual.

Knuckles: Tails, ¿ustedes conocen alguno de nuestros géneros favoritos?.

Tails: Sí, todos.

Knuckles: ¿Y alguno de los dos tiene algún favoritismo por alguno de ésos y otros de los que existen?.

Tails: Sonic no, pero yo tengo favoritismo solamente por la Comedia.

Knuckles: ¿Y no tienes libros de historias de comedia?.

Tails: No.

Knuckles: ¿Por qué?.

Tails: Es que la comedia que me gusta y la que prefiero, es la comedia teatral.

Knuckles: ¿La comedia teatral?.

Tails: Sí, ésa.

Knuckles: ¿Significa que tú ibas a ver obras teatrales en Southampton?.

Tails: Sí.

Knuckles: ¿Te gustan las obras de teatro?.

Tails: Sí, me encantan.

Knuckles: ¿Hay algún tipo específico de obra teatral que más te guste?.

Tails: Mis obras teatrales favoritas son todas las de Comedia, así que aunque algunas veces iba a ver obras teatrales de otros géneros, siempre fui más veces a ver las obras cómicas. Son las únicas que más me gustan. Tengo gustos por muchos otros géneros de teatro, pero las obras teatrales cómicas son mis favoritas. Siempre logran sacarme grandes carcajadas.

Knuckles: ¿Alguna vez fuiste con Sonic?.

Tails: Solamente cuatro veces.

Knuckles: ¿Y sabes cuántas veces fuiste solo al teatro?.

Tails: 36.

Knuckles: Entonces en toda tu vida, fueran cuarenta veces las que fuiste al teatro.

Tails: Exactamente.

Knuckles: ¿Recuerdas desde cuándo te gusta la Comedia?.

Tails: Desde que fuimos a ver una obra teatral cómica cuando yo tenía cinco años.

Sonic: Amy, cuando ustedes leen, ¿leen con la mente o con palabras?.

Amy: Todos leemos con la mente para no interrumpir la lectura de ninguno. Estamos acostumbrados a leer con la mente.

Sonic: Cuando vivían en Southampton, ¿tenían horarios de lectura o tiempos compartidos para leer o leían sin ningún horario?.

Amy: Nunca tuvimos horarios. Nosotros elegimos el momento que sea para leer. Así lo hemos hecho siempre. Leemos cuando nos dan ganas.

Sonic: Significa que no leen todos al mismo tiempo.

Amy: Exacto. Leemos cuando queremos, sin importar si leemos solos o con alguno de los demás. A veces leíamos con algunos y a veces leíamos sin nadie más. Cuando leíamos con otros, nunca fue para tener ningún tiempo compartido.

A Sonic se le ocurre una pregunta más para hacerle a Amy.

Sonic: ¿Alguno de ustedes tuvo alguna pelea con otro alguna vez?.

Amy: No, Sonic, nosotros no somos como esos amigos que a veces se pelean, aún siendo mejores amigos. Nosotros somos de los mejores amigos que nunca en su vida se pelean. En lo que a todos nosotros concierne, los amigos no pueden ser mejores amigos y no son mejores amigos si hay veces en que se pelean. Para todos nosotros, los amigos sólo son mejores amigos si nunca en su vida se pelean con ninguno de sus amigos. Ése ha sido siempre nuestro pensamiento, aunque nadie más en el mundo lo tenga. Es un pensamiento compartido entre nosotros.

Sonic: Son la primera familia que veo que tiene pensamientos que todos sus miembros comparten sin diferencias.

Tails: También para mí es la primera vez.

Sonic: Si ninguno se peleó con ninguno nunca, significa que nunca hubo entre ninguno vibraciones negativas causadas por enojo.

Amy: Es correcto. Entre todos nosotros siempre ha habido solamente buenas vibraciones. La armonía pacífica siempre ha reinado en nuestras vidas y nunca se ha terminado. Nunca dejamos que nada nos arruine nuestra paz.

Sonic: Me haces sentir una felicidad inmensa con todo lo que me dices. Me transmites todas tus buenas vibraciones con todo lo que me dices y con la alegría que me expresas.

Sonic le pone la mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha.

Sonic: Aunque no es motivo para agradecer, igualmente te doy gracias por llenarme de felicidad con tus buenas vibraciones.

Amy: Por nada.

Tails: Cosmo, yo también sé que no es motivo para agradecer, pero igualmente te agradezco por llenarme de felicidad con tus buenas vibraciones.

Cosmo: De nada.

Sonic y Tails: También a todos les agradezco por llenarme de felicidad con sus buenas vibraciones.

Todos: De nada.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez le agradeciste a Tails por lo mismo?.

Sonic: Sí, lo hice por primera vez cuando comenzamos a querernos como hermanos.

Cosmo: ¿Alguna vez le agradeciste a Sonic por lo mismo?.

Tails: Sí, también lo hice cuando comenzamos a querernos como hermanos.

Casi toda la familia comienza a sentir deseos de leer alguno de los libros de Sonic y Tails.

Shadow: Oigan, ahora me dieron ganas de leer alguno de sus libros.

Vainilla, Cream, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge: A mí también.

Sonic: De acuerdo, les traigo los libros ahora. Traeré todos para que elijan cuál quieren.

Tails: ¿Puedo acompañarte?.

Sonic: Si tú quieres.

Tails: Gracias.

Sonic y Tails se van y regresan un rato después trayendo los libros en uno de los sacos. Sonic los deja en la mesa y los demás van a elegir uno. Cosmo elige "Un Cuento de Navidad", Cream elige "El Sabueso de los Baskerville", Shadow elige "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes", Silver elige "Noches Misteriosas en la Mansión Boston", Rouge elige "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras", Blaze elige "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece", Knuckles elige "Misterios en los Páramos Nebulosos de Inglaterra" y Vainilla elige "El Misterio del Ferrocarril de Treinta Años".

Sonic: Amy, ¿tú no vas a leer?.

Amy: No, porque prefiero seguir hablando con ustedes.

Sonic: De acuerdo. Entonces vámonos.

Tails: Oigan, si volvemos y alguno todavía está leyendo, ¿nos dejarán entrar aunque podamos romper su concentración?.

Todos: Sí, Tails.

Tails: Ah, gracias.

Sonic lleva a Amy y Tails a caminar tranquilamente y sin prisa por la cubierta superior. Ahora que se fueron, el resto de la familia inicia su lectura. Los tres amigos salen al exterior y caminan tranquilamente desde la sección de proa hacia la sección de popa.

Sonic: Si alguna vez mi hermanito necesitaba mi ayuda para lo que fuera que debiéramos hacer en la casa, yo siempre lo ayudaba. No tenía motivos para oponerme, así que nunca me opuse a ayudarlo. Podría sonarte enredado, pero si hubiera tenido motivos para oponerme cuando mi hermanito me pedía ayuda, me habría opuesto a oponerme a ayudarlo. Siempre ayudaba en todo a mi hermanito. A veces, yo dormía una siesta durante el día y mi hermanito me despertaba para pedirme algo, aunque algunas veces era para lo mismo que otras veces. Me pedía que le diera alguna fruta, que lo ayudara a buscar algo que se le había perdido, o cualquier cosa, y yo siempre lo ayudaba.

Amy: Es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo que alguien se opone a la oposición. No sabía que la oposición a la oposición existe.

Sonic: ¿Te sonó enredado, Amy?.

Amy: No.

Sonic y Tails: Ah, que bien.

Amy: Perdona que te lo pregunte, ¿pero alguna vez te molestó que Tails te despertara de tus siestas?.

Sonic: No. Cuando sus padres murieron, le dije a mi hermanito que si alguna vez él me necesitaba para algo y yo estaba durmiendo durante el día o la noche, podía despertarme y pedirme que lo ayudara o pedirme que le diera lo que fuera. Yo siempre me llevé perfectamente bien con él. Si él y yo fuéramos verdaderamente hermanos, nunca me habría peleado con él. Me habría dolido pelearme con él.

Tails: A mí también me habría dolido pelearme con mi hermano mayor.

Amy: Que hermoso es que siempre se lleven bien. De ninguna forma me habría gustado saber que hubiera habido veces en que se peleaban. Ahora, Tails, perdón por esta pregunta, ¿pero alguna vez tomaste algo de Sonic sin pedirle permiso?.

Tails: No necesitas pedirme perdón, Amy. Y no, yo nunca lo hice. Siempre le pedía permiso a mi hermano cuando quería tomar o usar algo que fuera suyo. Y después que había tomado o usado lo que era de mi hermano y dejaba de usarlo, siempre se lo devolvía en sus manos.

Amy: ¿Y tú siempre le dabas permiso, Sonic?.

Sonic: Sí. No tenía motivos para decir que no. Mencionando también que tampoco habría querido decirle que no a mi hermanito. Si yo verdaderamente fuera su hermano, tampoco le negaría nada.

Amy: Perdón por esta otra pregunta, Tails, ¿pero alguna vez le pediste a Sonic algo que pudiera ser malo o peligroso?.

Tails: No, Amy, jamás lo hice. Y no necesitas pedirme perdón. No me molestan esas preguntas.

Amy: ¿Y alguna vez le pediste algo que él no podía darte?.

Tails: Tampoco. Si había algo que me gustaba y se lo decía, pero Sonic me decía que no podía dármelo, yo no insistía, porque nunca fui de esos niños que son incomprensivos cuando alguien no puede darles algo que quieren.

Amy: Que lindo es para mí oírte decir eso.

Ahora van pasando por donde estuvieron Silver y Blaze en su noche hermosa. Al ver que están ahí donde ellos estuvieron, Amy se detiene a mirar el lugar, y los "hermanos" se detienen con ella también.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa, Amy?.

Amy: Nada, sólo estoy mirando que estamos justo donde Silver y Blaze estuvieron. Él nos dijo que estuvieron aquí.

Sonic y Tails: Ah, sí.

Amy vuelve a caminar y los dos la siguen.

Amy: Si me preguntan, el género Romance fue el primero que me gustó porque fue el primero que conocí y ha sido mi favorito desde que leí un libro cuyo único género era el Romance.

Sonic: ¿Recuerdas a qué edad conociste ese género?.

Amy: Lo conocí cuando tenía la edad de Cream, exactamente dos semanas antes que ella naciera. Ese libro se llamaba "El Romance Alegre de Leonardo Dickinson y Kate Winslow".

Sonic: ¿Leíste otro libro antes de ése o ése fue el primero que leíste en tu vida?.

Amy: Ése fue el primero que leí en mi vida.

Sonic: ¿Recuerdas cuándo comenzó a gustarte ese género?.

Amy: Cuando terminé de leer ese libro. Desde ese mismo día es mi género favorito.

Sonic: Ahora te dejo a ti hacer las preguntas. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para hacerle a alguno de nosotros?.

Amy: Sí, a Tails.

Tails: ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?.

Amy: ¿A cuántos teatros fuiste cuando vivían allá?.

Tails: Sólo uno.

Amy: ¿Recuerdas cómo se llama?.

Tails: Sí, se llama "Teatro Nápoles".

Escuchar eso despierta más curiosidad en Amy y esa curiosidad le formula otra pregunta.

Amy: ¿Por qué se llama como esa ciudad italiana?.

Tails: Porque el hombre que lo construyó y lo fundó, era italiano y nació en Nápoles, entonces le llamó así para hacerle honor a su ciudad natal.

Amy: ¿Cuánto sabes sobre ese teatro?.

Tails: Mucho, también sé sobre el hombre que lo construyó.

Amy: ¿Y Sonic también sabe lo que tú sabes sobre ese teatro y su creador o no?.

Tails: Sí, todo lo que yo sé, él también lo sabe.

Amy: ¿Puedes decirme lo que saben sobre ese teatro y el hombre que lo construyó?.

Tails: Es un teatro bastante antiguo, de hace casi un siglo, porque comenzó a ser construido en Mayo de 1.824 y fue terminado en Agosto de 1.826. El hombre que lo construyó era de una de las familias más millonarias de Nápoles, porque en toda su familia eran extremadamente millonarios desde hacía varios años. Cuando tenía 30 años, viajó con toda su familia a Southampton para construir ese teatro. Como era tan millonario, no le fue nada difícil encontrar gente para construirlo. Pagó cantidades inmensas de dinero para comprar el terreno donde lo construiría y pagó muy bien por la construcción. Desde que se comenzó a hacer actuaciones ahí, él invitaba a todos sus familiares a ver las obras teatrales y por ser sus familiares, es que en lugar de cobrarles por las entradas para el teatro, siempre los dejaba ir gratuitamente y él mismo les daba las entradas para asistir. En su familia eran grandes fanáticos del teatro y justamente él era el más fanático de todos. Ese hombre tenía cuatro hijos de una sola mujer que siempre estuvo casada con él. Cuando el primer hijo del fundador cumplió veinte años, decidió que por toda su vida sería actor en el teatro de su padre. Cuando el segundo hijo del hombre cumplió diecinueve años, decidió que cuando también cumpliera veinte años, sería actor del teatro de su papá. A la misma edad de veinte años, los otros dos hijos del fundador decidieron convertirse en actores del teatro de su papá. Al decidir ser actores de teatro, todos juntos decidieron que siempre actuarían solamente en el teatro de su padre. Durante todos los años de su vida, ese hombre se siguió enriqueciendo con todas las obras teatrales que se hacían, porque el teatro siempre se llenaba completamente con cada función y la gente lo amaba. Cuando el público se iba después de ver las obras, todos quedaban encantados con el teatro. Amaban el teatro y también a su dueño. El público siempre tuvo más preferencia por ir a ése más que a los otros. Era el favorito de todos los fanáticos de la ciudad. El teatro prosperó excepcionalmente bien. Sus hijos eran actores verdaderamente extraordinarios. Cuando el teatro ya tenía cuatro años en funcionamiento, otros de los familiares del dueño decidieron dejar sus trabajos actuales para dedicarse también a actuar en ese teatro, y algunos decidieron que a parte de actuar, también dirigirían sus propias obras teatrales. Fue un teatro tan famoso, que a ese hombre siempre le fue bien y nunca perdió su fama ni el amor del público. Él prestaba su teatro a directores de otros teatros para que hicieran sus obras ahí y él también dirigía sus propias obras teatrales ahí mismo, y se hizo verdaderamente famoso. Ese hombre y toda su familia vivieron todo el resto de sus vidas en Southampton. Actualmente, ningún familiar de ese hombre, ni los actuales, se han ido de la ciudad.

Amy: Si sabes tanto de ese teatro, ¿sabes cuándo nació el hombre que lo construyó y si ya murió?.

Tails: Sí, ese hombre nació el 22 de Marzo de 1.794 y murió el 12 de Octubre de 1.891 a los 97 años. Cuando murió, fue sepultado en el "Cementerio Pastores de Dios" de Southampton y en su tumba colocaron una placa de acero que dice "Con honor, admiración y amor recordaremos por siempre a este gran hombre, el mejor y más famoso director teatral de toda Inglaterra.".

Amy: ¿En qué fechas nacieron ustedes?.

Sonic: Yo nací el 6 de Noviembre de 1896.

Tails: Y yo nací el 22 de Enero de 1904. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Amy: Porque para ti, Tails, que naciste doce años después de la muerte de ese hombre, y para ti, Sonic, que naciste cinco años después que ese hombre murió, están verdaderamente bien enterados de la vida de él y de lo que hizo como si lo hubieran conocido.

Sonic y Tails: Así es.

Amy: ¿Por qué saben tanto?.

Tails: Ese teatro fue al que mi hermano fue cuatro veces conmigo, y el día de la cuarta vez, nos nació la curiosidad de conocer la historia de ese teatro y de la persona que lo construyó, así que decidimos buscar a alguien que pudiera contárnosla. Pensamos que los administradores podrían saber algo, así que encontramos a dos administradores y les preguntamos si conocían la historia del teatro y de su dueño y nos dijeron que sí, así que les dijimos que queríamos conocerla y ellos nos contaron todo lo que te conté.

Amy: ¿Por ser los administradores es que esos dos hombres conocen toda la historia del teatro y de su fundador?.

Tails: No solamente por eso. Cuando los administradores nos contaron la historia, les pregunté porqué conocían tan perfectamente toda la historia del teatro y el fundador, y apuesto que no imaginas por qué otra razón saben tanto.

Amy: No.

Sonic mira a Tails y ambos se asienten con la cabeza, así que ambos miran a Amy.

Sonic y Tails: Los administradores actuales del teatro, son los nietos del fundador.

Amy se para en seco y su expresión se vuelve de sorpresa.

Amy: GUAU.

Sonic y Tails se paran también y miran su cara.

Sonic y Tails: Sabíamos que te asombrarías.

Sonic: Los administradores nos dijeron que son los hijos del cuarto hijo del fundador.

Amy se deshace de su asombro.

Amy: Nunca me habría imaginado que los administradores del teatro conocen la historia porque el fundador era su abuelo.

Sonic: Nosotros también nos asombramos como tú cuando nos dijeron que eran los nietos.

A Sonic se le ocurre algo.

Sonic: Amy, en nuestra habitación hay algo que ahora quiero mostrarte. Ven por favor.

Amy: Muy bien.

Sonic y Tails llevan a Amy por los pasillos laberínticos hasta que llegan a la puerta de su habitación.

Amy: ¿Puedo preguntar qué quieres mostrarme?.

Sonic: Son dos cosas que prefiero que tú misma veas.

Amy: Ah, de acuerdo.

Sonic abre la puerta y Amy entra y él también, pero Tails se queda afuera.

Tails: Sonic, ¿lo que quieres mostrarle a Amy, es algo por lo que quieras que me quede afuera?.

Sonic: No, hermanito, no es nada privado, así que puedes entrar si quieres.

Tails: Ah, gracias.

Tails entra y su "hermano mayor" cierra la puerta. Una vez dentro, Sonic camina hacia su segundo saco, mete la mano derecha y saca una caja de collar.

Sonic: Hermanito, como ya no seremos pobres nunca más, ya no es necesario que hagamos lo que queríamos hacer con esto.

Tails sabe a lo que su "hermano mayor" se refiere.

Tails: Sí.

Amy: ¿Qué tienen en esa caja?

Tails: Algo que era de mi madre. No se nos ocurrió decirles a ustedes que traíamos eso y por qué lo llevamos. Lo llevábamos con nosotros a Estados Unidos para llevarlo a un museo y cobrar mucho dinero por él, para salir de nuestra pobreza.

Sonic prosigue.

Sonic: Pero como ahora vivimos con ustedes y no seguiremos siendo pobres, ya no lo necesitaremos para nada nunca más, así que te lo damos a ti.

Ambos se paran delante de Amy y Sonic le pone la caja a la altura de su mentón.

Sonic: Esto es para ti.

Sonic abre la caja y Amy se asombra al ver lo que es.

Amy: Oh, cielos. Es hermoso.

Sonic lo toma y le pasa la caja a Tails.

Sonic: ¿Te gusta?.

Amy les sonríe.

Amy: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Sonic: ¿Me dejarías ponértelo?.

Amy: Claro.

Se lo pone a ella en el cuello.

Amy: ¿Qué es, un zafiro?.

Sonic: No, un diamante. Un diamante muy raro.

Amy baja la mirada, lo toma en su mano derecha y lo mira.

Amy: ¿Por qué dices que es muy raro?.

Sonic: Porque es el primer y único diamante en el mundo que tiene forma de corazón azul. Así les pareció a los padres de mi hermanito, y también a nosotros nos pareció raro cuando nos lo mostraron por primera vez.

Amy les dirige la mirada a ellos.

Amy: ¿Saben algo sobre este diamante?.

Sonic: Sí, los dos sabemos lo mismo.

Amy: ¿Puedes contarme lo que saben?.

Sonic: Por su tamaño, el creador dijo que es uno de los diamantes más grandes del mundo. Es también uno de los más invaluables del mundo. Fue hecho en Francia por un millonario francés llamado "Pierre Dupont". En 1.901, después de tres meses de haber creado el diamante, viajó a Southampton para buscar a alguien a quien pudiera dárselo. A simple vista puedes notar perfectamente que es auténtico, así que su creador supo que quien lo viera y lo quisiera, no dudaría ni por un segundo de su autenticidad. Cuando él llevaba una semana viviendo en Southampton, conoció a los padres de Tails que ya llevaban tres semanas de casados. Tuvieron un encuentro muy ameno y el señor Pierre les mostró el diamante y les dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para dárselo gratuitamente. A los padres de mi hermanito les gustó mucho el diamante y le pidieron que se lo diera, a lo que él accedió y se lo dio con esta caja. Desde entonces, los padres de mi hermanito lo tenían. El señor Pierre se quedó el resto de su vida en Southampton hasta que murió en 1.906. Como muestra de agradecimiento al señor Pierre por el diamante, los padres de mi hermanito asistieron a su funeral y cuando fue sepultado, le pidieron a su familia que en su tumba fuera escrito "Hasta siempre, querido señor Pierre". Su petición fue aceptada y en la tumba fue escrito lo que pidieron.

Amy: Que hermoso debió ser para los padres de Tails conocer al señor Pierre y que él les diera ese diamante sin cobrarles. Pero ahora me nació una pregunta. ¿Saben por qué el señor Pierre no cobraba ningún precio por el diamante?.

Tails: Sí, Amy, él prefería darlo gratuitamente que cobrar por él porque pensó en la gente socialmente inferior a él. Estaba totalmente consciente de que si cobraba por el diamante, habría gente que no podría pagarle, porque él sabía muy bien que la gente socialmente inferior a él no podría pagarle si cobraba millones de libras como lo hacen otros millonarios. Él pensó en la gente pobre antes que en ponerle un precio y antes que en esperar ganar dinero por el diamante. Mis padres le preguntaron por qué se lo daba en lugar de cobrarles si los diamantes siempre son vendidos a cambio de mucho dinero y él les dijo lo que yo te dije.

Amy: Vaya, no puedo creer lo buen hombre que era el señor Pierre. ¿Alguna vez pudiste conocerlo, Sonic?.

Sonic: No, pero cuando le hicieron su funeral, los padres de mi hermanito nos llevaron.

Amy: ¿El señor Pierre le puso algún nombre al diamante?.

Sonic: Sí, cuando lo terminó, lo llamó "Le Coeur de la Mer", que traducido a nuestro idioma, quiere decir "El Corazón del Mar".

Amy: ¿"Le Coeur de la Mer" es el nombre del diamante en francés?.

Sonic y Tails: Sí.

Amy: ¿Cómo lo saben ustedes?.

Tails: Mis padres nos lo mostraron cuando les quedaban cinco meses de vida. Mi hermano les preguntó lo que es, ellos nos lo dijeron, cómo se llama y nos contaron lo que te conté.

Amy: Tails, ¿tu madre no quiso que la dejaran con el diamante cuando tuvieran que sepultarla?.

Tails: No, porque ella y mi papá eligieron que nos dejarían el diamante a nosotros. Cuando les quedaban tres días de vida, nos dijeron que nos dejaban el diamante para que si alguna vez queríamos salir de la pobreza una vez que murieran, usáramos el diamante. Sonic les preguntó para qué podíamos usarlo y nos dijeron que los diamantes como ése son verdaderamente invaluables y que si lo llevábamos a algún museo, podíamos cobrar mucho dinero por él, porque cualquier museo nos pagaría muchísimo dinero por él. Nunca habíamos sentido ese deseo de cobrar dinero por el diamante, así que hasta la semana pasada, nunca lo llevamos a ningún museo.

Amy: Disculpa, ahora me siento algo confundida. Dices que hasta la semana pasada, nunca lo llevaron a ningún museo, pero todavía lo tenían y ahora me lo dieron a mí, y eso de "hasta la semana pasada" me hace pensar con confusión que me dices que la semana pasada lo llevaron a un museo, aunque sé que no es así. ¿Puedes aclararme qué quisiste decir exactamente?.

Tails: Lo que en realidad quise decir sobre que nunca hasta la semana pasada sentimos deseos de cobrar dinero por el diamante, es que durante los años que lo tuvimos, nunca sentimos deseos de cobrar dinero por él, así que nunca lo llevamos a ningún museo, pero ayer iniciamos este viaje a Estados Unidos porque el Sábado de la semana pasada, finalmente decidimos hacer esa cobranza por el diamante. Ese Sábado decidimos viajar a Estados Unidos para llevar el diamante a un museo para cobrar mucho dinero por él, porque finalmente sentimos la necesidad de salir de la pobreza.

Amy: Ah, ya entiendo. Nunca tomaron la decisión de hacer esa cobranza por el diamante porque nunca tomaron la decisión de salir de su pobreza, pero la semana pasada tomaron esa decisión y por eso hicieron este viaje a Estados Unidos llevando el diamante.

Sonic y Tails: Exactamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy recuerda que todavía falta que Sonic le muestre lo segundo.

Amy: Sonic, ¿recuerdas que sólo me has mostrado una de las dos cosas que dijiste que me mostrarías?.

Sonic: Sí, no lo he olvidado.

Sonic toma el saco y saca su cuaderno de dibujo.

Sonic: Esto es lo segundo que quería mostrarte. Es un cuaderno de dibujo. ¿Alguna vez viste o tuviste uno?.

Amy: No.

Sonic: ¿Entonces ni tú ni nadie de tus amigos tuvo uno antes?.

Amy: Correcto. ¿Tienes algún dibujo en ese cuaderno?.

Sonic: Sí, son catorce.

Amy: ¿Me dejas verlos?.

Sonic: Claro.

Sonic le pasa el cuaderno.

Amy: Gracias. ¿Por dónde es la primera página?.

Sonic: Por el lado que estás mirando.

Amy abre el cuaderno y mira el dibujo de Tails.

Amy: Tails, éste eres tú.

Tails: Sí.

Amy: ¿Por qué estás dibujado en este cuaderno?.

Tails: Porque es un retrato que mi hermano hizo de mí.

Amy: ¿Tus dibujos son retratos, Sonic?.

Sonic: Sí. Hago retratos de lo que sea, personas, casas, objetos, entre otras cosas. Tails está retratado en la primera página porque cuando compré este cuaderno, el retrato de él fue el primer dibujo que hice.

Tails: Mi hermano tiene otros retratos en otras trece páginas.

Amy: ¿Hay alguno por el que tengan favoritismo?.

Sonic: Yo no.

Tails: Yo sí, por el mío. El retrato que mi hermano hizo de mí es mi favorito y siempre lo ha sido.

Amy: ¿Cuándo lo compró?.

Tails: Ayer me recordó que lo compró el cinco de Febrero de este año.

Amy: ¿Con decir "me recordó" quieres decir que se te había olvidado cuándo lo compró?.

Tails: Sí.

Amy ve la fecha.

Amy: ¿Por qué en la esquina inferior izquierda de la página dice "8 de Febrero de 1.912"?.

Tails: Porque es la fecha del día en que mi hermano me retrató. Cuando mi hermano termina un retrato, pone la fecha en esa esquina de la página.

Amy: ¿Por qué haces retratos, Sonic?.

Sonic: Es mi pasatiempo.

Amy: ¿Tienes algún otro pasatiempo o solamente tienes éste?.

Sonic: Sólo éste.

Amy: Dibujaste verdaderamente bien a Tails. El dibujo es exactamente igual a él. Eres un excelente dibujante.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: ¿Me dejarían mostrarles el diamante y los dibujos a los demás?.

Sonic y Tails: Claro que sí.

Amy: Gracias. ¿Qué usas para dibujar?.

Sonic: Esto.

Sonic toma el portalápices y le muestra los lápices que lleva.

Amy: ¿Qué tipo de lápices son?.

Sonic: Lápices de mina negra.

Amy: ¿Usas alguna otra cosa para dibujar?.

Sonic: No, solamente este tipo de lápices.

Sonic se fija en los ojos de Amy.

Sonic: ¿De qué color son tus ojos?.

Amy: Verde esmeralda, ¿por qué?.

Sonic: Tus ojos son tan bellos.

Amy se sonrojó ante eso y bajó la mirada.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?.

Amy: Nada. Gracias por el cumplido.

Sonic: Por nada. Pero si no pasa nada, ¿por qué bajas la mirada?.

Amy levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

Amy: No estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan cumplidos, porque nunca nadie me hizo uno, por eso me avergüenzo.

Sonic le pone su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda y le sonríe.

Sonic: Si te da vergüenza, sólo dime si no quieres que te haga cumplidos.

Amy: No, no es eso, solamente es falta de costumbre. Aunque me avergüence, igualmente puedes hacerme todos los cumplidos que quieras. Ni siquiera yo sabía que me avergonzaría que alguien me hiciera un cumplido por primera vez.

Relajó poco a poco su vergüenza.

Amy: Tails, ¿ir a ese teatro era un pasatiempo o algo diferente?.

Tails: Era un pasatiempo.

Amy: ¿No echarás de menos ir otra vez?.

Tails: Quizás sí, pero me importa poco. En Estados Unidos debe haber otros teatros cuyas obras cómicas me gustarán. Aunque ningún teatro de Philadelphia sea tan bueno como el Teatro Nápoles, sé que en un tiempo no muy prolongado me acostumbraré.

Ahora, Sonic le habla a Amy y luego le pregunta a Tails si habrá algo que él hará para no aburrirse, a lo que él responde que irá a leer en la habitación de sus amigos. A las cinco de la tarde, Amy volvió con sus amigos, les mostró el collar junto con los dibujos y les contó lo que Sonic y Tails le contaron. Ella llevó la caja para mantener el diamante guardado cuando no lo tuviera puesto. Ahora que son las 21:41 de la noche, Tails está leyendo "El Misterio del Ferrocarril de Treinta Años" acompañado por Cosmo que está leyendo "Noches Misteriosas en la Mansión Boston". En tanto, Amy corre rápidamente hacia la popa, sola y sin detenerse. Una vez que llega ahí, deja de correr y camina hacia la baranda, y ahí se detiene delante de Sonic.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola.

Amy camina un poco más, se detiene a la izquierda de él, pone las manos en la baranda y sube el pie derecho también. Ahora, los dos se miran a los ojos.

Amy: ¿Habría algo que intentarías hacer si me pasara al otro lado de la baranda para saltar?.

Sonic: Si saltaras, debería saltar a salvarte.

Amy: Creo que eso es absurdo. Te matarías.

Sonic: Prefiero intentar salvarte antes que dejarte morir.

Amy: Tan sólo la caída podría matarte. Y si eso no te mata, la temperatura del agua lo hará.

Sonic: Eso sí. No estoy diciendo que no. Si quisieras saltar, no te dejaría.

Amy: ¿Por qué no habrías de dejarme?.

Sonic: No tendría el atrevimiento de dejarte saltar.

Amy: Si quisiera saltar y tú lograras evitarlo, ¿le contarías a alguien lo que intenté hacer?.

Sonic: Si tú no quisieras que lo cuente, entonces no lo contaría. Sólo lo contaría si me lo permitieras. Y a decir verdad, me preocuparía más por ti que por mí. Y me preocuparía lo fría que esté el agua.

Amy: ¿Qué tan fría?.

Sonic: Helada. Se congelaría si la temperatura bajase más de lo normal, a un punto en que su estado líquido no soporte más y se congele. Ya debes saber que el agua se congela cuando la temperatura desciende mucho.

Amy: Sí, lo sé.

Sonic: Una persona se muere de hipotermia en minutos al estar en el agua del Atlántico sin volver a salir, ¿sabías eso?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Es lo primordial.

Amy: ¿Tú sabes nadar?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: ¿Entonces por qué saltarías a salvarme si no sabes nadar?.

Sonic: Ya te lo dije, prefiero intentar salvarte antes que dejarte morir. Aunque el intento de salvarte me mate, igualmente prefiero intentarlo. Si tú saltas, yo salto.

Amy: Me asombra lo valiente que eres. Cuando las personas no saben nadar, muchas veces les da miedo intentar aprender, aún siendo adultos, pero veo claramente que tú no eres así.

Sonic: Exactamente. No tengo miedo de intentar aprender a nadar.

Amy: ¿Tails sabe nadar?.

Sonic: No, tampoco aprendió.

Amy: ¿Sabes si sus padres sabían nadar?.

Sonic: No, sus padres tampoco sabían. ¿Tú o alguno de tus amigos sabe nadar?.

Amy: Sí, todos sabemos. ¿Él alguna vez te dijo si quería aprender a nadar?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: ¿Tú alguna vez le dijiste que no tienes miedo de aprender a nadar?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez decidiste comenzar a aprender a nadar?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: ¿Y Tails?.

Sonic: Tampoco.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez Tails te dijo si tiene miedo de aprender a nadar?.

Sonic: No, porque él también es valiente como yo.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez sus padres les dijeron si tenían miedo de aprender a nadar?.

Sonic: No, ellos también eran valientes como nosotros.

A Sonic se le ocurre otra pregunta y otra conversación.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez comiste pescado?.

Amy: No, ¿por qué?.

Sonic: Es un buen alimento para muchas personas. En mi opinión, es el mejor alimento marino. El pescado es el alimento favorito de mi hermanito y yo.

Amy: ¿Tails opina lo mismo que tú sobre el pescado?.

Sonic: Sí, se me olvidó decirlo. Él y yo compartimos la misma opinión sobre el pescado.

Amy: ¿Hay algún tipo específico de pescado por el que los dos tengan favoritismo?.

Sonic: Sí, el pescado favorito de los dos es el atún blanco.

Amy: ¿Recuerdas a qué edad comiste atún blanco por primera vez?.

Sonic: A los diez años.

Amy: ¿Y Tails?.

Sonic: A los cinco años.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez Tails se sintió mal o triste porque sus padres no pudieron saber que a él le gustaría el atún blanco?.

Sonic: No, nunca se sintió mal por eso.

Amy: ¿Tampoco se sintió mal porque sus padres no estuvieran con ustedes para saber que harían este viaje?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: Cuando ustedes decidieron viajar, ¿él dijo alguna vez que le hubiera gustado viajar con sus padres?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: Jamás pensé que hubiese un niño que no dijera lo que todos los demás niños dicen cuando pierden a sus padres siendo pequeños.

Sonic: Yo sé que algunas veces sucede, pero no es cotidiano, porque es poco posible que un niño sea indiferente como lo es mi hermanito. Cuando los niños pierden a su madre o su padre o a ambos, casi siempre dicen que les gustaría que sus padres supieran lo que han hecho. Eso mismo dicen a veces cuando otro de sus parientes muere, pero es más cotidiano que lo digan si es referente a sus padres.

Amy: Con razón no sabía eso, porque no es cotidiano.

Sonic: Volviendo al tema del agua, sé que el agua del Atlántico es insoportablemente helada, pero nunca querría comprobarlo por mí mismo ni por nadie más. Saltar al agua así de helada significa una muerte segura e inevitable. Nadie en el mundo podría soportar esa temperatura. Si alguien pensara que sobrevivirá en esa agua, se equivocaría por completo.

Amy: Sí, es cierto.

Sonic: A medida que el barco avance durante todo el viaje, la temperatura bajará más.

Amy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

Sonic: Lo leí en el libro de una biblioteca en Southampton. ¿Tú no lo sabías?.

Amy: No.

Sonic: Pues así es. A medida que los barcos continúan adentrándose más por este océano, la temperatura es más helada, sobretodo en la noche.

Amy: Creo que en el tema del océano Atlántico eres más inteligente que yo.

Sonic: ¿Eso crees?.

Amy: Más que creerlo, estoy segura.

Sonic: Entonces, gracias.

Amy: De nada.

Amy mira al horizonte.

Amy: Antes de su último día en Southampton, ¿alguna vez tú o él pensaron que viajarían en barco?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: Si sólo me dijiste que cobrarían dinero por el diamante, ¿fue porque no querían cobrar dinero por nada más?.

Sonic: Exacto. El diamante fue lo único que quisimos vender, porque de todo lo que teníamos, era lo único de valor. Era lo único que teníamos para cobrar dinero. No sabemos qué otras cosas se pueden usar para cobrar dinero.

Amy: Pinturas, joyas, collares, anillos, entre otras de las cosas valiosas que tenemos.

Sonic: Ah, bueno. Se me vienen a la mente algunas preguntas.

Amy: Adelante.

Sonic: ¿Cream también es tan educada como todos?.

Amy: Sí. La educación perfectamente formal existe en todos nosotros. Ella no es una excepción, aunque tenga sólo seis años.

Sonic: ¿Ustedes vivían en alguna mansión en Southampton?.

Amy: No era exactamente una mansión, pero sí era una casa más que suficientemente grande en la que todos cabíamos muy bien. Para ser honesta, la armonía pacífica siempre permanecía junto a nosotros, sin importar si estábamos en la casa o en otra parte. Y para ser honesta aún, a parte de ser nuestra amiga, Cream también es más o menos una sirvienta.

Sonic: ¿Por qué una sirvienta?.

Amy: Desde que comenzó a captar la educación formal al crecer y cuando todos esos valores comenzaron a entrar en su vida, ella ha estado al servicio de todos, pero más que porque nosotros queramos, es porque ella quiere.

Amy le cuenta los servicios que Cream ha hecho por todos, incluyendo lo que dijo la otra noche.

Amy: Aunque parezca que su mamá también la trata como sirvienta, en realidad no es así. Ella la trata como toda madre trata a sus hijos. Le da órdenes y Cream la obedece. La señorita Vainilla es la única que no la trata como sirvienta.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez hubo alguno de ustedes que se aprovechara de forma abusiva de la servidumbre de Cream como ha ocurrido en otras familias?.

Amy: No, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido aprovecharme de ella, y a los demás tampoco.

Sonic: Supongo que no hace falta preguntar, pero igualmente quiero preguntar. ¿Cómo sabes que los demás tampoco hubiesen abusado jamás de su servidumbre?.

Amy: Por los valores positivos que siempre reinaron en nuestras vidas y porque ser abusivos no está en nuestra naturaleza. En nosotros nunca nació el abuso. Creo que la amistad fue la causa primordial que siempre evitó que nos volviéramos abusivos con Cream.

Sonic: Les doy mis felicitaciones por no haber abusado jamás de su servidumbre.

Amy: Gracias.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy: ¿Hay algo más que puedas contarme sobre ti o Tails o sobre los dos?.

Sonic: Sí. Hubo veces en que mi hermanito leía uno de los libros y cuando lo dejaba luego de leer, se le olvidaba dónde lo dejó y me pedía que lo ayudara a encontrarlo.

Amy: ¿Era difícil encontrar los libros que olvidaba dónde dejaba?.

Sonic: A veces era difícil y otras era más fácil.

Amy: Cuando se le perdían esos libros, ¿alguna vez pudo encontrarlos solo?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: Cuando iban juntos al teatro y luego salían, ¿hacían alguna otra cosa o sólo volvían a casa?.

Sonic: Las primeras dos veces fuimos inmediatamente a la casa, pero las otras dos veces fuimos a pasear por la ciudad. Los paseos también eran para no estar todo el día encerrados. Una vez que dejé de ir al teatro con mi hermanito, algunas veces hacía caminatas de diez minutos, pero nunca me alejaba demasiado de la casa, y siempre volvía a la casa antes que mi hermanito.

Amy: ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaba ir de la casa al teatro?.

Sonic: Quince minutos.

Amy: ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?.

Sonic piensa por unos breves segundos.

Sonic: Se me ocurrió algo. ¿Alguno de ustedes fue alguna vez a un teatro?.

Amy: No.

Sonic: Te haré una pregunta y luego te especificaré a lo que me refiero.

Amy: De acuerdo.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez estuvieron en la casa sin Knuckles, Silver y Shadow?. Me refiero a que si alguna vez, tú y las demás estuvieron en la casa mientras ellos tres iban a comprar la comida, a pasear o para algo más.

Amy: Sí, muchas veces sucedía. Todas nos quedábamos durante momentos cortos o prolongados sin ellos, porque ellos tres iban a comprar comida, otras veces para dar un paseo sólo de hombres, y otras veces iban a comprar libros para todas.

Sonic: ¿No compraban libros para ellos mismos también?.

Amy: A veces sí, y a veces no. Algunas veces iban a comprarnos libros a nosotras porque pensaban más en nosotras que en sí mismos.

Sonic sonrió ante la enorme felicidad que le dio lo buenos que esos tres eran con todas ellas.

Sonic: Ay, Amy, pero que hermoso de parte de ellos. El padre de Tails era atento con su esposa, mi hermanito y yo, pero creo que ellos tres lo son más.

Amy: Sí, es su naturaleza ser atentos con nosotras. Jamás han excepcionado a ninguna.

Sonic: ¿Alguna es atenta con ellos también?.

Amy: Sí, todas.

Sonic: ¿Piensas que también soy atento con mi hermanito?.

Amy: No sólo lo pienso, anticipadamente lo sé. Con todo lo que nos has dicho de tu relación tan verdaderamente amistosa con Tails, veo con claridad absoluta que los dos siempre han tenido una relación amistosa tan perfecta como la nuestra y que siempre han sido atentos uno con el otro. No te preguntaré si tengo razón en eso, porque sé que la tengo.

La felicidad de él crece cada vez más.

Sonic: Tienes razón.

Amy: Amo los valores que siempre han reinado en nuestras vidas. Amo que esos mismos valores también reinaran en sus vidas. Y amo que esos valores me llevaran a ser amistosa con ustedes. Con ambos seré eternamente sincera y honesta, y todos los valores que siempre han existido en mi vida, los usaré con ustedes también.

Sonic: Gracias. Eres una gran chica, Rose.

Amy: Gracias. ¿Y sabes algo?, eres el primero que me llama "Rose" en lugar de "Amy".

Sonic: ¿Así que siempre te llamaban solamente "Amy"?.

Amy: Exacto.

Sonic: A parte de ser una gran chica, eres una chica hermosa, y no sólo en tu actitud y tus valores, sino también físicamente. Eres una chica preciosa, y mucho.

Amy: Ay, muchas gracias, Sonic.

Ella le dio un abrazo que lo tomó sorpresivamente desprevenido, pero al cabo de tres segundos, le correspondió el abrazo y le acarició la espalda.

Sonic: De nada, hermosa.

Mientras se están abrazando, a Sonic se le ocurren otras preguntas.

Sonic: Oye, Amy.

Se separan.

Amy: ¿Qué, Sonic?.

Sonic: ¿Alguna vez, alguno de tus amigos te quiso a ti o quiso a otro como hermano?.

Amy: No, todos siempre nos quisimos solamente como amigos.

Sonic: ¿Y ninguno llegó jamás a querer a la señorita Vainilla como madre a parte de amiga?.

Amy: No, nuestro cariño de amigos hacia ella nunca se convirtió en cariño de hijos.

Sonic: ¿Y ella tampoco tiene cariño de madre por ninguno de ustedes?.

Amy: No, ella también nos quiere solamente como amigos.

Sonic: ¿Alguno de ustedes tuvo alguna vez favoritismo por algún alimento?.

Amy: ¿A qué clase de alimento te refieres exactamente?.

Sonic: Al que sea. Las frutas, los vegetales, las verduras, comida dulce, o por cualquier alimento que les guste.

Amy: Yo tengo favoritismo por las manzanas verdes, Cosmo tiene favoritismo por el brócoli, Silver tiene favoritismo por las mandarinas, Blaze tiene favoritismo por las uvas verdes y rojas, Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge no tienen favoritismo por ningún alimento, la señorita Vainilla y Cream tienen favoritismo por los pasteles de crema de vainilla.

Sonic: ¿El favoritismo de Blaze por las uvas rojas es igual que por las uvas verdes o alguna le gusta más?.

Amy: Su favoritismo es igual por ambas.

Sonic: Si solamente me nombras esas comidas, ¿es porque son las únicas por las que tienen favoritismo?.

Amy: Así es, no tenemos favoritismo por ningún otro alimento. Y si tú no me dijiste que Tails o tú o los dos tuvieran favoritismo por otro alimento, ¿es porque solamente el pescado es su favorito?.

Sonic: Correcto.

Sonic la toma de las manos.

Sonic: Me siento como un verdadero afortunado por haberte conocido.

Ambos se sonrieron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Amy: Eres un chico tan encantador.

Sonic: Eres una chica bella tan hermosa.

Amy: Nunca conocí un chico que fuera tan encantador como tú.

Sonic: Nunca hubo una chica que me hiciera sentir tan contento.

Amy: Te quiero mucho más que cuando te conocí.

Sonic: Me parece que comienzo a ver que comienzas a quererme más que a tus amigos.

Amy: Sí, es cierto. Y me parece que comienzo a ver que comienzas a quererme más que a Tails.

Sonic: Sí, es verdad.

Amy: ¿No te preocupa que él se sienta mal por eso?.

Sonic: No, él lo entendería. ¿Y a ti no te preocupa que tus amigos se sientan mal por eso?.

Amy: No, ellos lo entenderían. ¿No recuerdas que todos entendimos positivamente la verdad que Silver tenía con Blaze?.

Sonic: Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir sueño, pero antes de ir a dormir, les contaron esa verdad a sus amigos y todos la aceptaron con alegría. También, Sonic les contó que ahora le llama "Rose" a Amy. Todos los once amigos pasaron todo el doce y trece de Abril leyendo todos los libros, y Amy terminó de leer su revista. Entre todos los amigos, los valores positivos mencionados por Rouge siguieron presentes en sus vidas. Con el paso de los días, el cariño entre Tails y Cosmo aumentó inmensamente. Ahora, ellos se quieren muchísimo más que cuando se conocieron. Los días pasaron hasta que llegó la tarde del catorce de Abril.

Amy: Tails, ¿sabes dónde está Sonic?.

Tails: Se fue a la proa.

Amy: ¿La proa?.

Tails: Sí, y posiblemente sigue ahí.

Cosmo: Sí, él nos dijo que si querías verlo, fueras a buscarlo a la proa, porque ahí estaría.

Amy les sonrió a ambos.

Amy: Gracias.

En menos de cinco minutos, Amy va caminando sola a la proa para encontrarse con Sonic. Cuando va llegando, lo ve apoyado en el barandal mirando al mar.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic se endereza dándose media vuelta y ve a Amy sonriéndole.

Amy: Quería estar contigo.

Sonic sonríe al oírla decir eso y ella se le acerca hasta estar parada delante de él.

Amy: Dijeron que podrías estar aquí...

Sonic: Shhh.

Sonic le extiende su mano derecha.

Sonic: Dame tu mano.

Amy le da su mano izquierda y Sonic la acerca con total suavidad hacia él.

Sonic: Cierra los ojos. Hazlo.

Amy cierra los ojos y él se pasa para atrás de ella.

Sonic: Sube.

Sonic sostiene a Amy, ayudándola a pasar para delante.

Sonic: Pisa con mucho cuidado. Mantén tus ojos cerrados, no veas.

Amy: No veo.

Sonic: Pisa sobre el barandal.

Amy lo hace mientras Sonic la ayuda a no caerse.

Sonic: Sostente. Sostente. Mantén tus ojos cerrados. ¿Confías en mí?.

Amy: Confío en ti.

Sonic le extiende los brazos hacia los lados y la sostiene de la cintura con ambas manos y le habla al oído en voz baja.

Sonic: Muy bien. Abre los ojos.

Amy abre los ojos y mira el hermoso atardecer, mientras siente al viento chocar por delante contra todo su cuerpo.

Amy: Estoy volando, Sonic.

Los dos erizos miran juntos el atardecer. Unos segundos después, Sonic entrelaza sus dedos con los dedos de Amy, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos. Y otros segundos después, comienza a cantarle en voz baja una alegre melodía musical.

Sonic: Mira las estrellas que arriba están, brillando y centelleando. Y siempre arriba. Siempre arriba, todo el tiempo.

Sonic termina la melodía y retrae los brazos de Amy. Ambos se miran a los ojos, los cierran, acercan lentamente sus caras y se besan apasionadamente en sus bellas bocas y Amy le pone la mano derecha en la nuca. Sonic y Amy se han enamorado. Los dos se besan por varios segundos, hasta que se separan para respirar y para hablar.

Sonic: Eres más bella que el sol, más bella que la luna, más bella que las estrellas. Ahora, lo que siento por ti es más que amistad. Mi amistad por ti se convirtió en amor.

Amy: Quería venir a verte para confesarte cómo me siento ahora. Mis sentimientos cambiaron. Ya no siento amistad por ti, porque ahora, esa amistad se convirtió en amor.

Sonic: Nunca creí que amaría a alguien de esta manera.

Amy: Yo ni siquiera sabía si creía o no creía en el amor, porque nunca me puse a pensar en eso, pero ya veo que sí. Toda mi vida he vivido contenta, pero más contenta estoy ahora porque tú estás conmigo. Estoy verdaderamente más contenta que cuando tú y yo nos conocimos. Sonic, yo te amo. Yo quisiera decirte "Te quiero". Eres mi dulce alegría. Eres tan tierno y me gustas. Eres alegre y me gustas. Eres único y me gustas. Eres todo para mí.

Sonic: ¿Tu favoritismo por el género Romance nunca te hizo pensar que quizá era tu favorito porque creyeras en el amor?.

Amy: No, ni siquiera por eso.

Sonic: Eres el amor de mi vida y por siempre quiero estar contigo, nunca me iré de tu vida. No quiero ni puedo ni debo hacerlo ni lo haré jamás. Tú alimentas mi felicidad, disfrutas mis alegrías y me llenas con una simple mirada. Te amo de una manera incalculable. Eres lo mejor que me pasó, lo mejor que me pasa y lo mejor que me pasará, nunca te cambiaré por nadie y nunca desconfíes de mí porque nunca te engañaría con nadie. Y a pesar de todo, yo siempre voy a cuidarte y amarte y no dejaré que te pase nada malo, porque tú eres mi vida. Yo no quiero vivir el destino sin ti, sólo quiero tenerte y sentir que estás ahí, que eres una chica maravillosa y que quiero hacerte feliz y sonreír y ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que veo en ti cuando te hago feliz. Y sé que no he sido muy perfecto y sé que tal vez no tengo cosas que a ti te gustaría que yo tuviese, sólo sé que estoy enamorado de ti y que ese sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada del universo. No te abandonaré nunca, no importa qué tan bien o qué tan mal vayan las cosas, yo siempre quiero abrazarte y susurrarte que estamos unidos como dos imanes. Y también quería decirte que eres una chica increíble, sólo yo sé mejor que nadie lo maravilloso que es tu corazón. Te doy gracias por ser la chica que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Sé que tomé la decisión correcta y jamás me arrepentiré, porque tú estarás en mi corazón. Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón, ahora y para siempre estarás en mi corazón. Ya sabes que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser la clase de amor que dura para siempre. Y yo te quiero aquí conmigo, desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tú eres el significado de mi vida, eres mi inspiración. Tú le brindas sentido a mi vida. Quiero tenerte cerca de mí. Quiero que me escuches diciendo "Nadie te necesita más de lo que te necesito". Ámame tiernamente, nunca me dejes ir. Tú has hecho mi vida completa y yo te quiero. Mi vida se llena de alegría contigo, porque, mi querida, te amo y siempre lo haré. Ámame tiernamente, ámame, querida, dime que eres mía. Voy a ser tuyo a través de todos los años hasta el final de los tiempos. Tu amor es mi amor y mi amor es tu amor. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos en la vida, eres muy importante para mí, siempre estoy contigo, mi amor. Hoy estoy contigo y siempre estaré contigo. No puedo ni te quiero olvidar, ni a nadie me pienso entregar. Sería inútil tratar de huir, porque adonde voy, te llevo dentro de mí. El amor de mi vida has sido tú y siempre lo seguirás siendo. No importa adónde tenga que ir, lo único que quiero es que vengas conmigo. Tú y yo estaremos juntos en la vida, eres muy importante para mí, siempre estaré contigo, mi amor.

Ella le dijo las cosas que él quiso que le dijera.

Sonic: Rose, hubo algo que nunca te pregunté. ¿Tienes algún favoritismo por alguna festividad anual?.

Amy: Sí, la navidad. ¿Y tú tienes algún favoritismo por alguna festividad anual?.

Sonic: Sí, también por la navidad.

Amy: ¿Sabes si Tails tiene algún favoritismo por alguna festividad anual?.

Sonic: Sí, también es la navidad.

Amy: ¿Alguna vez supiste si los padres de Tails tenían algún favoritismo por alguna festividad anual?.

Sonic: Sí, también era la navidad. ¿Y sabes si alguno de tus amigos tiene algún favoritismo por alguna festividad anual?.

Amy: Sí, todos tienen favoritismo por la navidad. Pero para la señorita Vainilla, no es la única. Ella tiene un favoritismo completamente mayor por el cumpleaños de su hija. Y el momento personal favorito de ella, siempre ha sido cuando su hija nació.

Sonic se queda mirándola callado por unos segundos.

Sonic: Rose, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Amy: ¿Qué?.

Sonic pone su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ella, la agacha un poco poniendo su oído derecho a la altura de su boca y le habla en voz baja.

Sonic: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?.

Amy se enderezó sin poder ni querer contener su felicidad.

Amy: Sí.

Se abrazaron y se besaron suavemente, iniciando su noviazgo.

Sonic: Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Nunca me voy a separar de ti. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

Amy: Te digo y prometo lo mismo.

Sonic puso su mano derecha en la nuca de ella, con absoluta suavidad empujó su cabeza hacia él y volvió a besarla. Los ojos cerrados y sus manos en sus nucas hacían que el beso fuera mucho más apasionante. Este momento era el más hermoso y feliz de sus vidas. Nada podía ir mal. No habría nada por lo que tuvieran que preocuparse y nunca habría nada ni nadie que los separara. Eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Estaban convencidos de que así era.

Amy: Quiero contarles a todos de nuestra nueva relación.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron a la habitación. Nada malo había sucedido en el viaje y verdaderamente nada saldría mal en el resto del viaje. Entraron a la habitación, produciendo una inesperada curiosidad en todos.

Tails y Cosmo: Sonic, Amy, ¿por qué están tomados de la mano?.

Sonic y Amy: A partir de ahora, somos novios.

La curiosidad de todos fue transformada en una completa alegría. Todos les aplaudieron durante quince segundos y les dieron las felicitaciones. Ahora, Amy recordó que el cuaderno y los lápices de Sonic estaban en la sala de estar. Ella volvió a mirarlo, puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla y le habló.

Amy: Sonic, quiero que me retrates en tu cuaderno, con el diamante puesto.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Amy: En la sala de estar.

Cream: Sonic, ¿nos dejas mirar el retrato mientras lo estés haciendo?.

Sonic: Sí, Cream.

Cream: Gracias.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a la sala de estar. Amy tomó el diamante y se lo puso. Sonic puso una mesita y una silla donde se sentaría, y ubicó un sillón frente a él para que Amy se recostara.

Amy: ¿Piensas cobrarme algún precio?.

Sonic: No, por ti lo haré gratuito.

Sonic dirigió la mirada a los demás.

Sonic: Todos vengan detrás de mí. Necesito que Rose esté sola para dibujarla.

Todos se ubican cómodamente detrás de Sonic.

Tails: Rómpete una pierna, Sonic.

Sonic: Gracias, hermanito, aunque no la necesito para dibujar.

Todos quedaron confundidos y descolocados por completo al oír a Tails decir eso y a Sonic agradecerle.

Todos: ¿Qué?.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿quieres que Sonic se rompa una pierna por dibujar a Amy?.

Sonic y Tails ven lo confundidos que ellos quedaron.

Tails: No, Cosmo, eso de "Rómpete una pierna" es lenguaje de teatro y quiere decir "Buena suerte".

Ahora lograron entender.

Todos: Aaaaaah.

Cosmo: Perdón por malinterpretarte.

Todos: Sí, perdón.

Tails: No pidan perdón. En su caso es comprensible que no lo entendieran. Eso solamente es posible saberlo cuando se va o se actúa en el teatro.

Ella le sonrió al gustarle su comprensión.

Cosmo: Gracias por ser comprensivo.

Todos sonrieron también.

Todos: Sí, gracias.

Tails: De nada.

Amy: ¿Para qué es el sofá, Sonic?.

Sonic: Para que te recuestes. Te dibujaré recostada en el sofá.

Amy: ¿Debo recostarme en el sofá?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy se sentó en el sofá y se quitó las botas, lo que dejó a Sonic un tanto nervioso.

Sonic: ¿Qué haces, Rose?.

Amy: Sólo me quito las botas para no ensuciar el sillón.

Sonic se relajó.

Sonic: Ah, está bien.

Se recostó y esperó que Sonic le dijera cómo debía posicionarse.

Amy: Dime cómo debo estar.

Sonic: Pon el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el cojín que está detrás de tu cabeza.

Amy lo hace.

Sonic: Bien. Ahora, pon la mano derecha junto a tu cabeza.

Amy lo hace.

Sonic: Ahora, baja la cabeza, gira la cara hacia mí.

Amy lo hace.

Sonic: Fija tus ojos en mí, sólo en mí. Puedes hablarme si quieres, pero debes estar quieta.

Amy carraspeó un poco, Sonic tomó el lápiz negro, dio un suspiro y comenzó a dibujar. Repetidas veces la miraba y la dibujaba exactamente como estaba. Todos miraban el dibujo y era de admitirse que Sonic verdaderamente era talentoso, puesto que no estaba cometiendo ningún error. Dibujar a Amy le estaba saliendo tan bien como le salió el dibujo de su "hermanito".

Amy: En tu cara veo felicidad por dibujarme. No imagino a Monet tan contento por pintar.

Sonic: Él pinta paisajes. Relaja tu cara.

Amy lo hace.

Amy: Perdón.

Sonic: No sonrías tanto.

Amy da un pequeño suspiro. Sonic continuó durante un rato, hasta que por fin terminó.

Sonic: Terminé.

Amy se sentó, se puso las botas y fue a mirar. Se maravilló al ver que la dibujó con completa perfección. Nadie podía negar que verdaderamente tenía talento.

Sonic: ¿Te gusta?.

Amy: Me fascina. Muchas gracias.

Le escribió la fecha en la esquina inferior izquierda y junto a la fecha puso un corazón atravesado por una flecha.

Sonic: Oigan, ¿les gusta?.

Todos: Sí, y mucho. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Sonic: Gracias. ¿Puedo guardarlo en su caja fuerte por ahora?.

Todos: Claro que sí, Sonic.

Sonic: Gracias.

Sonic se para, toma el cuaderno y lo cierra.

Sonic: Rose, ve a abrírmela por favor.

Amy va con Sonic a la caja fuerte, ella ingresa la clave y la abre, Sonic mete el cuaderno, ella vuelve a cerrar la caja y regresan con sus amigos. Vainilla se semiarrodilla, pone su mano izquierda en el hombro de Tails y él se gira hacia ella.

Vainilla: Tails, cariño, ¿cómo conociste esa frase y su significado?.

Tails: ¿Se refiere a "Rómpete una pierna"?.

Vainilla: Sí.

Tails: Los nietos del dueño del Teatro Nápoles nos lo dijeron cuando nos contaron la historia.

Vainilla: Ah, bueno.

Sonic y Amy vuelven con ellos.

Amy: Sonic, Tails, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron cuando me hablaron sobre ese teatro?.

Sonic y Tails: Perdónanos, no se nos ocurrió.

Amy: Ah, bueno, no hay problema.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic: Se me acaba de ocurrir una pregunta que no se me ocurrió antes.

Amy: ¿Cuál?.

Sonic: ¿Alguno de ustedes pensó alguna vez en buscar algún trabajo o dirigir uno propio?.

Knuckles: Sólo yo.

Sonic: ¿Y cuál será?.

Knuckles: En la navidad del año pasado, decidí que una vez que lleguemos a Philadelphia, sería director de obras teatrales.

Eso llamó la atención de Tails, quien giró la mirada hacia él.

Sonic: Si alguno de nosotros quisiera trabajar contigo en eso, sé de antemano que lo dejarías.

Knuckles: Así es.

Tails: ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál o cuáles géneros serán las obras que dirijas?.

Knuckles lo miró y le sonrió.

Knuckles: Serán obras cómicas para ti, Tails.

Tails quedó con la boca abierta y se sintió mortalmente sorprendido. En otras palabras, fue atrapado con la guardia baja.

Tails: ¡¿O-obras de,, Comedia,, para,,, para mí?!.

Knuckles le asintió con la cabeza. Tails estaba verdaderamente contento, casi no podía creerlo. Lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar a su tan bondadoso amigo.

Tails: Muchas gracias.

Knuckles: De nada.

Lo abrazó también.

Knuckles: Otra cosa haré por ti y por todos, y lo haré por toda mi vida. Si alguna vez, alguno de todos ustedes quisiera ir a ver las obras con o sin Tails y se diera el caso de que en algún día de estreno, ocurriera algo que a alguno le impida asistir, entonces pospondré ese estreno hasta el día en que ya puedan asistir todos juntos. Y para ti, Tails, siempre me aseguraré de que las disfrutes por completo y de que todas mis comedias o el mayor número de ellas sean total e irresistiblemente graciosas. Nunca verás ninguna que no te haga reír.

Tails ya no supo cómo agradecer y lo mismo les pasó a todos. Las palabras "Muchas gracias" se quedaron cortas ante la increíble comprensión y cordialidad de Knuckles. Mientras a su amiguito no se le ocurría qué decir, sus amigos le mandaron una lluvia de aplausos durante diez segundos.

Sonic: Knuckles, decir "muchas gracias" se queda corto ante tu comprensión y tu cordialidad, pero es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por serle así de comprensivo y cordial a mi hermanito.

Knuckles: De nada.

A Tails ya se le ocurrió qué decir.

Tails: Lo mismo te digo yo. Un agradecimiento simple como "muchas gracias" se queda corto y pequeño ante tu incomparable comprensión y cordialidad. Te agradezco y agradeceré de porvida la comprensión y cordialidad que me tienes.

Knuckles: Por nada, mi bonito amigo.

Knuckles le acarició la cabeza a su bonito amigo.

Todos: Muchas gracias, Knuckles.

Knuckles: De nada, amigos amados.

Shadow: Oye, Knuckles.

Knuckles: ¿Qué, Shadow?.

Shadow: Para dirigir obras de teatro, necesitarás ayuda, ¿no crees?.

Knuckles: Sí, la ayuda ajena me agradaría mucho. Quieres trabajar conmigo, ¿no es así?.

Shadow: Sí, si serás tú el que también escriba los libretos, quiero ayudarte en eso.

Rouge: Y también yo. Quiero ayudarlos a ambos a escribir los libretos.

Knuckles y Shadow: Gracias, Rouge.

Knuckles: Y también gracias a ti por tu ayuda, Shadow.

Shadow y Rouge: De nada.

Knuckles y Tails dejaron de abrazarse.

Knuckles: Anticipadamente, los dos están contratados a partir de ahora.

Shadow y Rouge: Muchas gracias.

Knuckles: De nada.

Knuckles le dio la mano a Shadow y le dio un abrazo a Rouge.

Sonic: Hermanito, si alguna vez quieres que te acompañe a ver las comedias de Knuckles, entonces me lo puedes pedir y te acompañaré.

Tails: Muchas gracias, Sonic.

Ambos se abrazaron.

Knuckles: Desde ahora y para siempre, a todos les prometo que sin importar qué tan bien me vaya o cuánto dinero gane por las obras, nunca me dejaré dominar por la fama ni por la ambición del dinero.

Todos juntos volvieron a inundarlo de aplausos por diez segundos.

Knuckles: ¿Alguno de ustedes desea que alguna vez dirija una obra con alguno de los géneros que les gustan?.

Rouge: Yo no, Knuckles, prefiero dejarte dirigir lo que verdaderamente quieras.

Uno por uno le contestan lo mismo.

Knuckles: Gracias.

Todos: Por nada.

Pasaron pocas horas hasta que faltaban pocos minutos para las 23:40.

Amy: Sonic, quiero que vayamos afuera para tener un rato.

Sonic le asintió con la cabeza.

Sonic: Hermanito, ¿te quedarás aquí o irás a nuestra habitación?.

Tails: Me quedo.

Sonic: Muy bien.

Los novios se fueron a la cubierta de proa donde estuvieron Jack y Rose en la película cuando el barco chocó con el témpano. Una vez que se fueron, Shadow se aleja un poco del resto de sus amigos. Silver lo mira y comienza a notar que parece estar un poco inquieto por algo.

Silver: ¿Te ocurre algo, Shadow?.

Shadow: Tengo una mala sensación.

Los amigos no entendieron a qué se debía esa sensación. Ahora que los novios están afuera, Amy siente la temperatura.

Amy: Tenías razón, Sonic, la temperatura se siente mucho más helada ahora que es de noche y el barco está muy adentrado en el océano.

Sonic la abraza y sus miradas se cruzan.

Amy: ¿Por qué me abrazas?.

Sonic: Para que no te dé frío. La madre de Tails me dijo que las personas pueden darle calor a otras abrazándolas.

Ella le sonrió.

Amy: Gracias.

Estar como estaban, mirándose abrazados, les hizo sentir el irresistible deseo de sentir los besos del otro, así que sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a darse un beso tras otro en la boca. Desde el mástil, dos vigías friolentos los estaban mirando.

Primer vigía: ¿Qué te parece, eh?.

Segundo vigía: Parecen estar más calientes que nosotros.

Primer vigía: Si hiciéramos algo así, tal vez funcionaría. Si no te da lo mismo.

Los vigías miran al frente, y al hacerlo, ven una silueta tan grande como el barco y se dan cuenta de lo que es.

Primer vigía: No puede ser, maldita sea.

Toca la campana, y al oírla, el timonel y primer oficial a cargo del puente miran hacia delante, intentando ver lo que los vigías vieron. El vigía que tocó la campana toma el teléfono y llama al puente.

Primer vigía: ¡Contesten, imbéciles!.

Un tripulante que tomaba un té de limón contesta el teléfono.

Primer vigía: ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!.

Tripulante: Sí, ¿qué es lo que ve?.

Primer vigía: ¡Témpano al frente!.

Tripulante: Gracias.

El tripulante que contestó cuelga el teléfono, el primer oficial logró ver el témpano y corre a alertar al timonel.

Primer oficial: ¡Témpano al frente!. ¡Todo a estribor!.

Tripulante: ¡Todo a estribor!.

El timonel gira rápidamente el timón hacia la izquierda. El primer oficial corre hacia un telégrafo y mueve la palanca.

Tripulante: ¡Vira, vamos, vira todo!.

El primer oficial acciona otro telégrafo y la aguja del telégrafo del cuarto de máquinas gira hacia atrás.

Jefe del cuarto de máquinas: ¡Marcha atrás!.

Finalmente, el timón termina de girar.

Timonel: ¡Está al tope!.

Primer oficial: ¡El timón está al tope, señor!.

El primer oficial vuelve para afuera y ve con completa perfección el témpano enorme.

******: ¡Apúrense, de prisa!.

Se enciende la luz roja en la sección de las calderas.

******: ¡Cierren todas las calderas, ciérrenlas!.

Cierran las calderas y un hombre les quita suficiente velocidad a los motores.

Jefe del cuarto de máquinas: ¡Ahora, pongan el motor en reversa a toda velocidad!.

Con accionar una palanca más, los motores se detienen y en un segundo comienzan a girar en sentido contrario. El jefe aumenta la velocidad al máximo, esperando que resulte. En el puente y el mástil ven que el barco sigue yendo hacia delante sin disminuir la velocidad ni virar.

Primer vigía: ¡¿Por qué no da vuelta?!.

Primer oficial: ¡¿Está al tope?!.

Timonel: ¡Sí, señor, está al tope!.

El barco se acerca cada vez más a lo que parece que será un inevitable choque frontal.

Primer oficial: Vamos, vamos, vamos, vira.

Pese a que los motores están al máximo, la velocidad de 21 nudos usada durante todo el viaje fue tan fuerte, que el barco no puede ni siquiera perder ni un poco de velocidad. Todo parece perdido hasta que ven que finalmente comienza a virar hacia la izquierda. Parece que logrará evitar estrellarse. Pero cuando parecía que se evitaría el desastre, el barco es golpeado por debajo del agua. Sonic y Amy, que todavía estaban besándose, se separan al sentir que el barco tiembla como si la tierra se sacudiera por un temblor. Por arriba, la pared del barco rompe bloques grandes de hielo que son arrojados al mar. Nadie puede hacer nada. En la habitación, Tails y todos sienten las sacudidas, las que ahora son tan fuertes como un violento terremoto. Y para empeorar la situación, las paredes por debajo del agua se abren y el agua está entrando, inundando toda el área de correos y algunas bodegas. El constructor del barco siente las sacudidas que en todas partes se sienten.

Primer vigía: Jesús.

Primer oficial: ¡Todo a babor!.

Tripulante: ¡Todo a babor!.

El timonel gira el timón hacia la derecha. Ahora, la pared de otra bodega también se abre y el agua entra con fuerza. Arriba, Sonic y Amy siguen sintiendo las vibraciones, y finalmente ven el témpano.

Sonic: ¡Retrocede!.

Ambos retroceden de prisa al ver que el borde de una barandilla alta rompe pedazos de hielo y éstos caen a la cubierta. Ambos se dicen uno al otro que se dan cuenta de que esas vibraciones eran producto de que el barco chocó con ese témpano. En este instante, el cuarto de máquinas y la sección de las calderas son inevitablemente alcanzados por el agua. Sonic corre hacia la orilla y observa cuando el barco deja de romper el hielo. El primer oficial activa el mecanismo de cierre de las compuertas del cuarto de máquinas, queriendo evitar que el agua suba a los pasillos de la tercera clase. Una vez que se cerraron todas, anota la hora en que el barco chocó.

Primer oficial: Anoté la hora en la bitácora.

Amy y otras personas se asoman a mirar también. En tanto, el capitán entra al puente preguntando qué sucedió, y el primer oficial le responde lo que ocurrió.

Capitán: Cierren las compuertas.

Primer oficial: Ya están cerradas, señor.

El capitán se dirige a mirar.

Capitán: Paren todo.

El primer oficial se devuelve a los telégrafos y los acciona para detener el barco. El capitán se asoma, pero el témpano ya no está a la vista, así que se devuelve con el oficial y mira los pedazos de hielo en la cubierta.

Capitán: Vaya a decirle al carpintero que revise el barco.

Primer oficial: Sí, señor.

El primer oficial corre a buscar al carpintero. Pero por desgracia, nadie de la tripulación sabía que el agua igualmente subió y por el momento, está inundando lentamente el pasillo de tercera clase, y eso se debía a que las paredes se abrieron por donde nada impedirá que el agua entre. El peor resultado, era que el barco sólo podría seguir flotando si sólo se hubieran inundado un máximo de cuatro compartimientos, pero se inundaron cinco, o sea que se inundó uno más de los que podía soportar. Lo inevitable comenzó a suceder. Entre confusión y miedo, la gente de tercera clase se apresura a vestirse y subir. En los pasillos de primera clase, los pasajeros no saben sobre la situación a la que ahora se enfrentan. Una pasajera sale de su habitación a preguntar y encuentra a un camarero.

Pasajera: Disculpe, ¿por qué detuvieron las máquinas?. Sentí una vibración.

Camarero: No se preocupe, señorita, posiblemente fue una hoja de la propela. Debió ser lo que sintió. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?.

Pasajera: No, gracias.

El barco ya se detuvo y el pasillo de tercera clase sigue inundándose mientras todos allí se apresuran para subir a los pisos de arriba. Sonic y Amy suben por unas escaleras y ven al carpintero del barco hablándole con mucha preocupación al capitán.

Carpintero: La caldera seis tiene dos metros de agua, otras áreas están peores y el frente se abombó.

Capitán: ¿Puede usar algo para sacar el agua?.

Carpintero: Sólo unas bombas.

Constructor del barco: ¿Vio el área de correo?.

Carpintero: No, está totalmente bajo el agua.

Sonic y Amy no pueden creer lo que escucharon.

Sonic: Esto es malo.

Amy: Debemos avisarles a todos.

Los otros amigos siguen juntos en la sala de estar y Shadow sigue inquieto.

Silver: No entiendo qué te mantiene tan inquieto, Shadow.

Shadow: Yo tampoco. No sé por qué tuve esa sensación, pero cuando dejamos de sentir esas sacudidas, comencé a tener una sensación peor.

Los novios caminan por el pasillo y entran a la habitación.

Amy: Ha ocurrido algo.

Shadow: Sí, así es.

Shadow mira a Silver, él lo mira también y Shadow vuelve a mirar a Amy.

Shadow: Sí, algo inexplicable ocurrió hace poco. Una sensación mía, y luego una sacudida violenta. Que extraño.

Tails: No sabemos por qué se sacudió la habitación.

Knuckles: Y tampoco podemos entender qué le ocurrió a Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Le ocurrió algo?.

Shadow: Sí. Lo extraño es que cuando ustedes se fueron, comencé a sentirme un poco inquieto. Me alejé un poco de ellos, Silver me preguntó si me ocurría algo y le dije que tenía una mala sensación. Cuando esas sacudidas terminaron, me surgió una sensación peor.

Amy: No me refería a esa sensación, sino a algo relacionado con las sacudidas.

Shadow: ¿Qué puede tener relación con esas sacudidas?.

Amy: Estábamos besándonos en la cubierta de proa cuando esas sacudidas comenzaron. Luego de unos segundos, vimos un témpano enorme pasar a la derecha del barco.

Todos quedaron impactados.

Tails: Entonces,, entonces eso significa...

Tails se siente tan sorprendido, que no es capaz de completar la oración.

Sonic: El barco chocó por la derecha con un témpano.

Todos: Ahora entiendo a qué se debía tu sensación, Shadow.

Tails: Y yo veo que no fue sólo esta habitación lo que tembló.

Shadow: Y yo ya entiendo por qué tuve esa sensación, pero todavía no entiendo a qué se debe esta segunda sensación que me surgió luego que las sacudidas terminaron.

Sonic: Yo sé por qué. Subimos por unas escaleras y oímos a unos hombres hablando sobre que el área de correos estaba inundada.

Todos: ¿Inundada?.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

Cream: Eso quiere decir,, que el barco se...

Cream se siente tan sorprendida, que no es capaz de completar la oración.

Sonic: El barco se está hundiendo.

Todos quedaron mucho más impactados.

Cream: No puedo,, no puedo,,, no puedo creerlo.

Shadow: Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tuve presentimientos sobre el peligro al que ahora nos enfrentamos.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

Sonic: Por favor, conserven la calma.

Todos relajan poco a poco el impacto.

Amy: Todo lo que podemos hacer, es permanecer juntos, intentar seguir calmados lo más que podamos y esperar a saber cuándo se comenzará a evacuar a los pasajeros.

Shadow se para delante de Amy.

Shadow: Eres inteligente, ¿sabías?. Más de lo que siempre creí que eras.

Amy: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Shadow: Siempre he visto que eres inteligente, igual que todos nosotros, pero ahora veo que eres más inteligente de lo que siempre supe que eras. Siéndote sincero como siempre te he sido, aplaudo lo inteligente que eres. Es verdaderamente inteligente de tu parte decirnos que nos quedemos juntos, permanecer calmados y esperar a saber cuándo comenzará la evacuación. Cuando el hundimiento sea completamente notorio para todos los pasajeros, lo único que todos querrán, será salvarse de una u otra forma, y será una situación tan enormemente desesperante, que nadie pensaría en decir ni hacer lo que tú dices.

Los demás aplaudieron durante cinco segundos.

Shadow: ¿Por qué fueron esos aplausos?.

Todos: Por lo que dijo Amy y por lo que tú le dijiste.

Shadow y Amy: Ah, gracias.

Todos: De nada.

De pronto oyen que alguien golpea la puerta.

*****: Con permiso.

Shadow: Adelante.

Un camarero entra.

Camarero: Disculpen, debo pedirles que se pongan sus salvavidas y vayan a la cubierta C.

Shadow: ¿Ahora?.

Camarero: Sí, señor, son órdenes del capitán. Por favor, arrópense bien, hace mucho frío afuera esta noche. Les sugiero cualquier cosa que abrigue bien. Y deben ponerse estos salvavidas de inmediato.

Shadow: Esto va mal.

El camarero se dirige a Amy.

Camarero: No se preocupe, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Le entrega un chaleco salvavidas a Sonic, otro a Amy y otros a todos los demás y se va. Siete de los amigos se ponen abrigos negros y todos se ponen los chalecos, pero Amy y Blaze se ponen los chalecos sin antes ponerse abrigos también.

Sonic: ¿Por qué las dos no se abrigan?.

Amy: Nosotras no trajimos abrigos.

Sonic no pudo creer lo que ella le dijo.

Sonic: ¿No trajeron?.

Amy: No.

Sonic corre hacia el ropero y lo registra buscando algo más con lo que ellas puedan abrigarse.

Amy: Sonic, no hay más abrigos.

Sonic: Eso no es lo que busco.

Amy sintió una pequeña confusión. En pocos segundos, Sonic encontró dos mantas iguales a la que una pasajera le dio a Rose Dewitt Bukater en una escena eliminada del hundimiento en la película. Volvió con sus amigos, tomó una y se la puso a Blaze, luego fue con Amy y le puso la otra.

Sonic: Espero que sirva de algo.

Las dos sonrieron ante su preocupación por ellas.

Amy y Blaze: Gracias.

Silver y Shadow no están conformes con que sus amigas se abriguen con esas mantas. A ellos no les parecen adecuadas.

Shadow: No, no, Amy, no me parece bien, te ves terrible.

Silver: Tú también, Blaze.

Todos sintieron confusión por lo escuchado. Shadow le quitó la manta a Amy y se la pasó a Sonic, al mismo tiempo que Silver le quitó la suya a Blaze y se la pasó a Knuckles. Antes de que Sonic y ellas les preguntaran por qué se las quitaron, ambos fueron juntos a un velador, Shadow abrió el cuarto cajón donde había un abrigo igual al suyo y otro igual al de Silver, que en realidad eran de ellos. Silver tomó uno, Shadow tomó el otro y volvieron con sus amigas.

Silver: Toma, Blaze.

Silver le puso su abrigo a Blaze.

Shadow: Ponte esto, vamos.

Shadow le puso el suyo a Amy. Ellas les hacen recuerdo de que son suyos, pero ellos les dicen que no les importa y que se los ponen para que se abriguen mejor, un gesto humilde que ellas les agradecen. Y en otro acto seguido, Knuckles corre hacia otro velador, abre el tercer cajón y saca dos abrigos suyos, vuelve con sus amigos y le da uno a Sonic y otro a Tails.

Knuckles: Abríguense con ellos.

Sonic y Tails: Gracias.

Se los ponen.

Blaze: Aaah, Silver, ¿por qué trajiste un segundo abrigo?.

Amy: Te pregunto lo mismo, Shadow.

Silver y Shadow: Como no trajiste ninguno de los tuyos, traje dos de los míos para darte uno por si necesitabas abrigarte durante el viaje.

Amy y Blaze: Ah, muchas gracias.

Sonic: Rose, si ellos traían esos abrigos, ¿por qué me dijiste que no habían más?.

Amy: Es que nunca supe que ellos trajeron dos.

Sonic: Ah, está bien.

Knuckles: Me parece una coincidencia. Yo tuve la misma idea, por eso traje tres.

Shadow: Y puesto que Sonic y Tails necesitaban abrigos también, que bien que tuviste la misma idea y trajiste tres.

Sonic y Tails: Gracias, Knuckles.

Knuckles: De nada.

Tails: Me queda grande, pero no me importa.

Cosmo: Tails, dame las manos.

Tails le da sus manos y ella le dobla las mangas para atrás hasta que sus manos quedan libres.

Tails: Gracias.

Cosmo: De nada.

Sonic: Vámonos a los botes.

Salen de la habitación rápidamente, pero cuando Shadow iba a salir, se devuelve, toma lo que fue a buscar y sale de la habitación. Mientras van corriendo, Amy recuerda que le falta algo.

Amy: ¡Esperen, esperen!.

Todos se paran al instante.

Sonic: ¿Qué te pasa, Rose?.

Amy: ¡Dejé el diamante en mi velador!.

Sonic recuerda otra cosa.

Sonic: ¡Y mi cuaderno de dibujos se quedó en la caja fuerte y mi portalápices se quedó en esa mesa!.

Cream: ¡Vayan a buscarlos, los esperaremos aquí!.

Antes de devolverse, ven a Shadow corriendo hacia ellos y trayendo algo en las manos.

Sonic: ¿Dónde estabas?.

Shadow se detiene.

Shadow: Fui a buscar esto.

Le enseña lo que tiene.

Sonic: Mi cuaderno y mi portalápices. Gracias.

Sonic se los recibe.

Shadow: Y también traje esto.

Mete su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y le enseña a Amy lo otro que traía.

Amy: El diamante. Gracias.

Amy se lo recibe y lo guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Shadow: Ahora corran.

Todos corren, salen para afuera y van a donde hayan botes, pero se encuentran a cientos de pasajeros forcejeando con los tripulantes por subir a los botes. También ven que algunos botes ya están bajando mientras otros ya se alejan. Los once logran ir más atrás sin mayor dificultad, pero en todos lados es lo mismo.

Tripulante: ¡PASEN AL FRENTE LAS MUJERES Y LOS NIÑOS, LOS HOMBRES RETROCEDAN!.

Otro tripulante: ¡SÓLO MUJERES Y NIÑOS AHORA, LOS HOMBRES DEBEN ESPERAR!. ¡SOLAMENTE MUJERES Y NIÑOS DE PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA CLASE, RETROCEDAN LOS DE TERCERA CLASE!.

Oír a esos tripulantes decir eso, les hizo ver algo terrible.

Cream: ¡Solamente están subiendo mujeres y niños a los botes, pero a las mujeres y niños de tercera clase no los dejan!.

Todos se encontraban enfrentando la peor crisis de sus vidas. Los chicos porque no los dejarán subir por no ser niños, Tails porque no lo dejarán subir por ser de tercera clase, y las chicas porque siendo mujeres de primera clase, les significaba tener que salvarse sin ellos. Todos sintieron que su alegría había muerto. Los que dijeron esas cosas como "prefiero morirme contigo antes que salvarme sin ti", estaban arrepentidos de haberlo dicho. Ahora, salvarse era lo que querían, pero para ellos parecía imposible. Estaban tristes y asustados y ya no sentían que tuvieran esperanza. Hasta aquí era donde sus vidas habían llegado. Todos juntos morirían inevitablemente. Eso era lo único que ahora podían pensar. Sólo les quedaba hacer algo que nunca hubieran querido. Todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar y a despedirse unos con otros. Para finalizar su despedida, Sonic y Amy se besaron mientras seguían sollozando inevitablemente. De pronto, Sonic sintió algo nuevo dentro de sí mismo. Sentía que algo le decía a su corazón que debía mirar detrás de él, así que rompió el beso, miró hacia atrás, y no pudo creer lo que vio. A tres metros de él, estaba el mismo bote del día en que él y Tails encontraron a Amy y Cosmo. Y para mejorar la situación, junto al bote había cuatro remos y dos cuchillos de los que usan los tripulantes para cortar las cuerdas una vez que los botes están en el agua. Podía preguntarse por qué ningún tripulante había bajado ese bote y por qué esos remos y esos cuchillos estaban ahí, pero no era momento de hacer preguntas, era el momento de salvarse. Era una oportunidad única en la vida y su único escape de la muerte. Sin perder tiempo, dejó su tristeza a un lado y se dirigió a sus amigos con una buena parte de la firmeza que esa oportunidad le hizo recuperar.

Sonic: ¡Oigan, todos, escúchenme, mírenme!.

Todos lo miraron.

Sonic: ¡Miren atrás de mí, allá!.

Les señaló el bote y ninguno lo pudo creer.

Amy: ¡Es el bote del día en que Cosmo y yo estuvimos cuando nos encontramos!.

Ahora, Sonic habló como si fuera una autoridad.

Sonic: ¡Knuckles, Silver, vayan y prepárenlo!. ¡Lo usaremos para escapar todos juntos!.

Ambos captaron el mensaje, se limpiaron las lágrimas y fueron inmediatamente. Todos los demás se limpiaron las lágrimas también, ahora que su tristeza y miedo habían desaparecido por su oportunidad de escape. Sonic corrió y tomó los cuchillos.

Sonic: Knuckles, Silver, corten las cuerdas cuando el bote ya esté en el agua.

Les pasa los cuchillos.

Knuckles y Silver: De acuerdo.

Pusieron los cuchillos en uno de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y comenzaron a alistar el bote lo más pronto posible. Igual que verdaderos tripulantes, lo alistaron en casi cuatro minutos.

Amy: Sonic.

Él la miró.

Amy: Aquí es donde nos conocimos.

Sonic le dio un beso en la frente. Por último, usando todas sus fuerzas, jalaron las cuerdas y lo elevaron a suficientes centímetros del suelo para que fuera empujado.

Knuckles: ¡Necesitamos que lo empujen hacia fuera!.

Sonic, junto con Amy, Blaze, Shadow y Rouge, empujaron el bote hasta que quedó fuera del suelo. Ahora, Knuckles y Silver lo bajaron lentamente hasta que quedó nivelado.

Knuckles: ¡Comiencen a subir uno por uno, pisen con cuidado!.

Tails subió primero, seguido por Cosmo, luego subió Cream, detrás de ella subió su mamá, luego subió Blaze y luego Rouge.

Amy: No subiré sin ti.

Sonic: No, tienes que subir, ahora.

Amy: No, Sonic.

Sonic: Sube al bote, Rose.

Amy: No, Sonic.

Sonic: Sí, sube ya.

Shadow: Sube al bote de prisa, Amy. Silver, Knuckles, Sonic y yo subiremos cuando bajen el bote. Todos.

Sonic: ¿Ves?. Sube ahora, anda.

Amy: ¿Cómo subirán si bajan el bote antes?.

Sonic: Nos treparemos de las cuerdas hasta el bote.

Aún con lo que le dijeron, ella quedó poco convencida pero subió.

Knuckles: Tomen los remos.

Knuckles toma dos remos, Silver toma los otros y Vainilla y Tails se los reciben.

Sonic: Bájenlo.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a bajarlo muy lentamente. Por un ratito, Sonic y Amy no pararon de mirarse uno al otro y Shadow miraba que todo saliera bien, hasta que Amy vio que el bote se encontraba a la altura del segundo piso. Entonces se paró y se abrió paso entre sus amigos.

Sonic: ¡Rose!.

Amy puso un pie en la orilla del bote y saltó al barco, ignorando los gritos de todos.

Sonic: ¡Rose, ¿qué estás haciendo?!.

Shadow: ¡Deténganla!.

Ignorando sus gritos, ella entró al segundo piso y fue corriendo al salón del reloj.

Sonic: ¡No!.

Sonic corrió al mismo lado abriéndose paso entre la gente. Amy corría evitando lo más que podía chocar con la gente. Él entra donde está el reloj de primera clase y baja corriendo. Ella entra por otro lado y se encuentran al pie de las escaleras.

Sonic: ¡Rose!.

Ella se lanza a sus brazos, se abrazan con fuerza por un segundo y él le da dos besos mientras ella solloza.

Sonic: ¡Fue muy estúpido!.

Le da otro beso.

Sonic: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, ah?!.

Le da otro beso más.

Sonic: ¡Fue muy estúpido, Rose!.

Le da dos besos más.

Sonic: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?!.

Amy: Si tú saltas, yo salto, ¿cierto?.

Sonic sonrió al alegrarse de ver que ella siempre lo recordó.

Sonic: Cierto.

Se dieron un beso más y se abrazaron.

Amy: Oh, Dios, no pude irme. No pude irme, Sonic.

Sonic: Está bien, ya estamos juntos.

Amy: Al menos estoy contigo.

Sonic: Sí, estamos juntos.

Sonic no lo supo, pero cuando él corrió a buscar a Amy, Shadow lo siguió, y no sabían que él estaba mirándolos desde arriba. Él podía ver que en verdad era imposible separarlos. Estuvo así por seis segundos, hasta que reaccionó y Sonic lo vio corriendo escaleras abajo hacia ellos.

Shadow: ¡Bésense después, tenemos que irnos, corran!.

Los novios captaron y los tres subieron rápidamente. Salieron a la cubierta, se abrieron paso entre la gente y llegaron donde todavía estaban Silver y Knuckles esperándolos.

Silver: ¿Qué ocurrió y por qué estás de nuevo aquí, Amy?.

Amy: Luego te lo digo, ahora bajemos.

Knuckles y Silver se treparon a las cuerdas de sus lados y bajaron con cuidado.

Amy: Sonic, tú baja antes que yo.

Sonic: Sí.

Sonic comenzó a bajar y Amy lo siguió. Por último, Shadow se trepó a la otra cuerda y bajó también. Sus amigos los ayudaron a subir al bote, evitando que cayeran al agua. Ahora, Knuckles y Silver toman los cuchillos y cortan las cuerdas, las quitan de las poleas y ponen los remos en su lugar. Shadow y Rouge toman dos de los remos y los cuatro comienzan a remar juntos. Ahora que todo el desastre se terminó para ellos, la calma de todos se restauró por completo.

Amy: Sonic, quiero que con la calma que no pudimos conservar, repitamos los besos y los abrazos que nos dimos cuando creímos que moriríamos y cuando nos volvimos a juntar.

Sonic le sonrió asintiéndole con la cabeza y repitieron todo. Ahora que terminaron de repetir, ella se acerca a Silver.

Amy: Ahora te respondo, Silver.

Le contó todo.

Silver: Me doy cuenta de que no te hubieras devuelto si Sonic hubiera bajado antes que tú.

Amy: Exactamente.

Sonic los escuchó y se acercó a ella con una expresión un poco triste.

Sonic: Rose, siento mucho no haber pensado en bajar primero. Pensé en ti antes que en mí y puse mi amor por ti sobre mis deseos de salvarme. Y no pensé en la desesperación que te generaba no haber subido contigo.

Amy: No importa, al menos estamos juntos. No sigas triste por eso.

Amy le besó la boca y lo abrazó para consolarlo, mientras Vainilla abrazó a su hija para darle más calor, cosa que les funcionó perfectamente muy rápido. Pasó más de una hora mientras se alejaban del barco con toda la prisa posible y la popa seguía subiendo. Cuando ya se encontraban bastante alejados, todos vieron cómo en menos de un segundo, las luces se apagaron, aunque igualmente pudieron ver su silueta oscura. Los cuatro amigos dejaron de remar. A menos de cinco segundos después del repentino apagón, debido al peso colosal del barco, éste se partió y la popa cayó de nuevo al agua, pero en menos de diez segundos, fue jalada por la proa y se levantó más rápido que antes. Dentro de poco, los once vieron cómo finalmente, la popa quedó flotando erguida, hasta que un minuto después, se hundió por completo. Estaban estupefactos ante todo lo que vieron, hasta que reaccionaron y los cuatro amigos siguieron remando.

Sonic: Al menos, todos juntos nos salvamos.

Amy: Y tú y yo estamos juntos como nos lo prometimos.

Ambos tenían razón. Todos juntos se salvaron y ellos dos se quedaron juntos.

Knuckles: Tenemos que seguir de cerca a los demás botes. Cuando un barco está hundiéndose, se envían mensajes de auxilio en clave morse a otros muelles que inmediatamente envían barcos diferentes para ayudar, pero si se envió más de un barco y ni el más cercano llegó, debió ser porque algo le ocurrió. Algo debió impedir que la ayuda pudiera llegar antes de que el barco se hundiera. Si esos tripulantes están remando en esta misma dirección, debe ser porque por allá debe estar alguno de los barcos que debieron enviar para el rescate.

Todos: Tienes razón.

Shadow: Amy, ¿te importa que no trajera la caja cuando fui a buscar el diamante y los dibujos?.

Amy: No, Shadow, no importa. Ahora te pregunto, ¿por qué recogiste el diamante y no la caja?.

Shadow: La desesperación y el miedo me hicieron imposible acordarme de la caja también.

Amy: Ah, está bien, no importa.

Shadow: ¿No estás molesta porque no traje la caja?.

Amy: No, es comprensible que la olvidaras, así que no te sientas preocupado.

Shadow: Gracias por ser comprensiva.

Amy: De nada.

Los cuatro amigos remaban siguiendo a los otros botes que iban en una misma dirección. Ninguno de ellos durmió en toda la noche. Cuando comenzaba a amanecer, llegaron hasta donde había un barco muy grande que era uno de los que fueron al rescate del Titanic. Los amigos vieron que la razón por la que ese barco nunca llegó, fue porque a sus alrededores había más bloques de hielo de tamaños diferentes.

Cream: Creo que este barco debió ser uno de los que fueron al rescate, pero aquí está rodeado de más bloques de hielo. Pienso que debió quedarse aquí para evitar estrellarse contra alguno de esos bloques.

Blaze: Tienes razón, porque si hubiera avanzado estando en medio de estos bloques, podría haber chocado y haberse hundido también.

En minutos, los amigos se encontraban junto al barco cuyo nombre era "Carpathia". Les arrojaron cuerdas, Knuckles y Silver las ajustaron con firmeza a las poleas y el bote fue elevado lentamente. Los once fueron subidos uno por uno al barco, y una vez que la última de las pasajeras y el último de los tripulantes fueron subidos, el barco salió de ahí y emprendió el rumbo a Nueva York. Finalmente, los poco más de setecientos sobrevivientes concluirían el viaje, aunque no sería como habían pensado. Ahora que estaban en ese barco, los amigos pudieron dormir por unas pocas horas. Comenzó a llover en cuanto se hizo de noche. Ahora, los amigos están mirando juntos la Estatua de la Libertad de Nueva York. Por fin han llegado a Estados Unidos. Un tripulante del Carpathia con un paraguas y una lista se acerca a ellos pidiéndoles sus nombres para tenerlos registrados y uno por uno se los dan. El tripulante se va y continúan mirando la estatua.

Vainilla: Cuando podamos irnos del puerto, deberemos darnos prisa antes de que sea más tarde. Por esta noche nos iremos a un hotel. Mañana compraremos todo lo que necesitemos y luego iremos a buscar una estación ferroviaria que nos lleve a Philadelphia.

Vainilla se incorporó a la altura de su hija y le besó la mejilla izquierda. Su hija le besó la otra. Cuando el barco está a punto de detenerse, Amy se pone el collar otra vez.

Amy: Sólo me lo quitaré cuando encontremos un hotel. Cuando me lo quite, lo dejaré en el bolsillo izquierdo, y cuando nos vayamos del hotel, no me lo quitaré otra vez hasta que tenga dónde guardarlo cuando encontremos un hogar.

Knuckles: Como todos nos salvamos, haré todo lo que dije sobre las obras teatrales cómicas.

Shadow y Rouge: Y nosotros te ayudaremos como lo acordamos.

Knuckles: Oigan, ¿hay algo que ustedes quieran a cambio de trabajar conmigo?.

Shadow y Rouge: ¿Algo como qué?.

Knuckles: Por ejemplo, que a ambos les dé parte del crédito que el público me dará a mí por las obras.

Shadow: Para mí no es necesario tener crédito ni ser reconocido públicamente como tú, Knuckles, yo trabajaré contigo solamente por el gusto de hacerlo y porque como el amigo que soy, quiero darte apoyo, así que no me importa no recibir ningún crédito por los libretos.

Rouge: Lo mismo digo yo.

Knuckles: Como ustedes quieran.

Shadow y Rouge: Gracias por tu comprensión.

Knuckles: De nada.

Finalmente, el barco se detiene y en seguida, colocan puentes para que los pasajeros bajen. Vainilla toma a Cream en sus brazos y los once bajan junto al resto de pasajeros. Luego de un rato, pudieron entrar a la ciudad y comenzaron a buscar. Por fortuna, en poco tiempo encontraron un hotel donde pudieron quedarse por esa noche. Al día siguiente, encontraron dónde obtener mucho dinero estadounidense, después compraron comida y muchas cosas más y luego abordaron un tren que los llevaría a Philadelphia. Cuando llegaron, buscaron una casa grande que se vendiera y que fuera lo suficientemente grande donde pudieran estar juntos. En menos de media hora encontraron una que les gustó mucho, una que era casi tan grande como la de ellos en Southampton y que tenía cuatro habitaciones muy grandes. Inmediatamente la compraron y seleccionaron quiénes dormirían con quiénes en cuáles habitaciones. Sonic y Amy dormirían en una cama matrimonial y compartirían su habitación con Tails y Cosmo, quienes dormirían en camas individuales, una junto a la otra. Vainilla y Cream dormirían en camas individuales en una misma habitación. Silver y Blaze dormirían juntos en una cama matrimonial, y por último, Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge dormirían en camas individuales en una misma habitación. Al día siguiente de comprar esa casa, Amy encontró una tienda cercana a la casa, en la que vendían cajas para guardas cosas como diamantes, joyas, entre otras cosas, así que compró una de esas cajas y desde esa vez, hubo días en que ella guardaba el diamante ahí. Ese mismo día, Knuckles encontró un teatro llamado "Teatro Imperial", que era tan grande como el Teatro Nápoles y donde consiguió el trabajo de director de obras. En menos de veinticuatro horas, le nació la creatividad necesaria para dirigir y escribir libretos. A la vez, a Shadow y Rouge también les nació la creatividad necesaria para escribirlos. Cuando estrenó su primera obra, todos sus amigos asistieron, y fue tan incomparablemente graciosa, que desde esa vez y para siempre, todos asistieron juntos, y cuando alguno no podía asistir al estreno, ninguno iba y Knuckles posponía el estreno hasta cuando pudieran ir todos juntos de nuevo. Él mismo les daba las entradas a todos. Ninguno de ellos se lo esperó jamás, pero las comedias de Knuckles fueron tan excepcionalmente buenas, que él llegó a ser exactamente tan famoso y amado como el dueño del Teatro Nápoles. Él cumplió con la promesa que les hizo en el barco. Los once siguieron siendo millonarios por todas sus vidas y todos esos valores positivos reinaron en sus hermosas vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
